Reviens vers moi
by Nikushin
Summary: Naruto a fini par révélé son terrible secret à ses camarades, et ceux-ci terrifié par la nouvelle se mettent à le repousser, à l'éviter. Le blond détruit par cet acte de rejet, décide de quitter le village de son enfance...
1. Prologue:Départ

Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà je poste enfin le prologue de ma nouvelle fic, elle sera pas super longue 15 ou 16 chap. Je tiens à prévenir que c'est du OOC pure en ce qui concerne les perso, j'ai totalement modifié leur caractère orginal, en ce qui concerne le monde, ça ça change pas XD !

Ce sera un NaruSasu et il y aura un peu de SasuNaru, il y aura un chanson à un moment mais ça c'est pour dans longtemps.

J'ai déja écrit le chap 1 et il est en correction donc je pense le poster mercredi ou vendredi prochain.

C'est pas pour rien que c'est du Raiting M il y aura présence de lemon donc ceux qui aime pas il y a une flèche en haut à gauche de votre écran qui vous sera très utile !

Rien ne m'appartient tout est à Masashi Kishimoto, je lui empreinte juste les perso et la chanson est à Evanescence

Voila c'est tout, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira autant que les 2 autres si ce n'est plus et que j'aurai aussi d'agréable reviews sur cette histoire. Sans plus attendre je laisse place à la lecture !

* * *

**Reviens-moi…**

**Prologue: Le départ**

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Pourquoi je reste encore ici ? Qu'est-ce qui me retient dans ce village ? Mon rêve de devenir Hokage ? Ça ne se réalisera jamais…

Je suis là, allongé de tout mon long sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête soutiennent ma nuque. Je fixe le plafond repensant aux dernières années que j'ai vécu. Le combat dans la vallée de la fin. Le départ de Sasuke chez l'autre serpent. Les deux ans d'entraînement avec Ero-sennin. Le retour à Konoha. La poursuite de Sasuke avec la nouvel team 7. Sasuke qui revient à Konoha après avoir tué Orochimaru et accomplit sa vengeance … »

Naruto allongé sur le lit, se posait énormément de questions, se demandant ce qui le retenait à Konoha. Cela peut sembler étrange mais… Naruto n'étais plus le jeune homme turbulent et insouciant qu'il était à ces 15 ans…

Le blond avait maintenant 18 ans, mesurait 1m85, ses cheveux toujours blonds étaient plus long mais ne lui arrivait cependant pas aux épaules. Certaines mèches tombaient sur son visage et voilaient son regard azur, comparable à un océan. Les cicatrices avaient presque disparues. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de son enfance et avait maintenant des traits plus masculins. Sa peau n'avait pas perdue de son teint halé.

Son corps lui, était plus grand et plus musclé mais finement. Il avait des pectoraux saillants, des plaques de chocolat à vouloir mordre dedans. Des bras pouvant écraser le crâne d'un homme adulte d'une seule pression. Ses jambes étaient longues et puissante, elles pouvaient distancer les meilleurs chevaux sans aucun problème.

L'Uzumaki avait aussi changé son style vestimentaire. Il avait abandonné les vêtements oranges et amples pour des noirs et plus moulants.

En ce moment, il portait un pantalon en cuire noir taille basse ainsi qu'un haut sans manches de la même couleur. Ce dernier vêtement dévoilait le tatouage tribal du blond. Il partait de son épaule et continuait jusqu'à son poignet.

Naruto avait aussi un piercing à l'arcade droite ainsi que trois autres à l'oreille droite. Bref, le blond avait beaucoup changé mais revenons aux actes de Naruto car c'est lui qui nous intéresse.

L'Uzumaki venait de se lever, sortit un sac de sous son lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire. Il avait pris une décision: **il voulait quitter Konoha. **Tout en faisant ses baguages, il se remémorait des souvenirs moins joyeux…

Depuis quelques jours, son équipe ne faisait plus attention à lui, l'évitait même. Cette attitude n'était pas seulement au sein de son équipe mais avec presque la totalité de ses connaissances. En fait ce comportement venait du fait que le blond avait révélé à ses « amis », que Kyuubi no Yoko était scellé à l'intérieur de lui.

Depuis cette nouvelle, tous l'évitaient, craignant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de la bête. Presque tous coupèrent les ponts avec lui, sauf ceux qui tenait réellement au blond comme: Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru qui avait soupiré un « Galèèèèère » comme d'habitude, Chôji et deux ou trois autres encore.

Mais quelque chose c'était brisé en Naruto en voyant l'hypocrisie de certains « compagnons ». Ils l'évitaient, le regardaient avec peur lorsqu'il se battait. Même son équipe au bout d'un moment avait le même regard.

C'en fût trop pour le blond, c'était pourquoi il faisait ses valises maintenant. Il voulait quitter Konoha, faire une croix sur cette histoire. Il voulait quitter cette vie pour en commencer une nouvelle.

Tout était prêt maintenant. Il mit une cape autour de ces épaules prêtes à partir. Il enleva aussi son bandeau qu'il plaça à côté d'un cadre photo. Il la regarda. C'était la photo qui avait été prise après la formation de la team 7.

Il devint haineux en la contemplant et d'un mouvement de poignet il l'a balança contre un mur ou elle se fracassa.

Il prit son sac et sortit, ne prenant même pas la peine de refermer derrière lui.

Il sauta de toit en toit afin de ne pas être repéré. Il arriva au rempart du village, le blond s'autorisa un dernier regard sur Konoha. Le village où il avait grandi. Ces remparts protégeaient la famille qu'il s'y était fait et la même famille l'avait brisé.

Une unique perle salée glissa sur sa joue. Il se retourna et franchi les barrières du village, disparaissant dans la forêt. Laissant derrière lui son village, ses amis…enfin…son passé…

_ A suivre... _

* * *

**Niku:** Alors t' en pensez quoi ? ^^

**Naru:** Tu m'aurais légèrement Painiser ?

**Niku:** Painiser ? Désolé moi pas comprendre toi..

**Naru:** Piercing, tatouage... t'a pris le style de Pain est tu me la foutu

**Niku:** Bah en fait, je voulais te donner un ptit air mauvais garçon parceque dans le manga je trouve que tu fais pas assez adulte...

**Naru :** Dans le manga j'ai 15 ans normal que je fasse pas adulte... =.=

**Niku:** Bref...et il est où Sasuke ?

**Naru:** Il boude dans son coin parce qu'il va être uke.

**Niku:** Quoi ? Non mais attend, je le fais seme dans les 2 première fic et la monsieur boude parcequ'il va être uke une fois ?

**Naru:** T'oublie pas " Les mythes peuvent êtres vrais" ?

**Niku:** Nan je l'oublie pas mais celle là j'attends parceque j'ai un gros blanc...

**Naru:** Syndrome de la page blanche ?

**Niku:** Ouais, et j'ai pas de remède alors pour l'instant je me contente de celle-ci

**Naru:** Sasuke va te tuer te le sais ça ?

**Niku:** Si il me tue pour "Reviens vers moi..." il va en baver avec l'autre

**Une porte s'ouvre lentement avec un grincement dignent des films d'épouvante, dévoilant la forme de Sasuke, Sharingan activé et Katana à la main qui regarde Nikushin avec haine **

**Sasuke :** TOI ! TU VAS CREVER !

**Niku:** AU SECOURS !!!!! OO

**Naru:** Si vous voulez qu'elle survive et qu'elle continue d'écrire reviews s'il vous plait ^^


	2. Mission risquée

Salut à tous ! Désolé j'ai un jour de retard dans la publication ! Je suis impardonable !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'on comenter, je suis super contente que cette 3 ème fic vous plaise, et je vous mets le 1 chapitre là vous m'en direz des nouvelles!

PLACE A LA LECTURE !

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Une mission risquée **

Cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que Naruto était partit de Konoha. Il ne savait pas comment son départ avait été pris et il s'en moquait. Il avait fait une croix définitive sur Konoha et son passé là-bas.

Il était maintenant devenu un ninja de Suna. Le blond se souvenait de la surprise de Gaara lorsqu'il était venu le voir.

_Flash Back _

_Le blond était maintenant à Suna et se tenait devant le bureau du Kazegake. Personne ne l'avait arrêté car tous reconnaissaient l'ami blond de leur dirigeant. _

_Il inspira profondément et toqua à la porte. Une voix lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Dans le bureau se tenait Gaara, sa sœur Temari et son frère Kankuro. Tous le regardaient avec étonnement. Apparemment, ils ne savaient pas qu'il avait déserté son village. La voix de Gaara le fit sortir de ses pensées._

_- Naruto ? Que fais-tu ici ?_

_- J'ai besoin de toi vieux frère, répondit le blond avec un léger sourire._

_- Il y a un problème ? demanda Kankuro._

_Naruto ferma les yeux, inspira encore une fois profondément et largua la bombe:_

_- J'ai déserté le village de Konoha !_

_Un silence se fit avant qu'ils ne crient d'une même voix. Tous se demandait pourquoi il avait fait une telle chose. Gaara ayant vu le visage de son ami devenir maussade, il invita celui-ci à s'asseoir et de tout lui raconter. Naruto accepta bien sur, heureux de pouvoir enfin tout déballer._

_Après une longue conversation, Gaara décida que le blond resterait à Suna pour une durée indéterminée. Le roux, plus que quiconque, pouvait le comprendre._

_Naruto le remercia de ne pas dévoiler où il se trouvait, il fut aussi soulagé que les rapports entre le village de la feuille et celui du sable ne soit pas rompus. Il avait beau haïr ce village maintenant, une part de lui l'aimerait toujours._

_Temari conduisit le blond à ses quartiers. Après un bref « Bonne nuit », il s'effondra sur le lit et s'endormit directement. Le voyage et la longue discussion augmentant sa fatigue. Une nuit calme et réparatrice, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps._

_Fin du Flash Back_

L'Uzumaki se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une tasse de thé à la main, le regard perdu au loin.

Il portait la tenu d'Anbu qui était la sienne depuis plus de 2 ans. Ses cheveux avait pousser, mais comme il les coupait régulièrement, ils ne lui arrivaient que jusqu'aux épaules. La plupart du temps, il les attachait en une petites queue de cheval à la base de la nuque. Autour de son cou se trouvait son bandeau de ninja dont la gravure était le symbole du village du sable. Physiquement il n'avait pas trop changé, si ce n'est une poussée de croissance et que son corps s'était un peu plus développer. Il mesurait maintenant 1m85.

Mentalement il avait pas mal évolué. Il était plus calme et posé, ne fonçait plus tête baissée, ne montrait plus ses sentiments ni ses émotions. Il était devenu aussi inexpressif que Sasuke Uchiha. Le glaçon parmi les glaçons.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir, la personne se lasserai tôt ou tard. Il était de retour d'une mission pénibles et voulais se reposer. Malheureusement, on insista, il se décida donc à aller ouvrir. C'était Temari, le regard inquiet.

- Temari ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le blond de sa voix devenu plus rauque avec le temps. Plus sensuel aussi.

- Gaara veut te voir…immédiatement !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mais il dit que c'est urgent, expliqua-t-elle.

Le blond fronça un instant les sourcils, mécontent qu'on lui occulte des choses. Il suivit la jeune femme jusque devant le bureau du Kazekage. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait d'autres choses à faire et disparut dans le couloir.

Naruto hésita puis frappa à la porte. Gaara lui répondit tout de suite.

- Entre Naruto.

Ce qu'il fit. La vision qu'il eu devant lui ne lui plut pas. Gaara faisait les cents pas, réfléchissant, le regard anxieux. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça c'était peu de temps après son arrivée à Suna. Tsunade avait envoyé des équipes partout dans le pays afin de le retrouver. Ça n'a servit à rien.

Un silence c'était installer, ne résonnait dans le bureau que les bruits que faisaient les pas du roux. Quant à Naruto, il commençait à s'impatienter de tant de mystère.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Gaara ? demanda-t-il brusquement, coupant l'autre dans sa marche.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et dit:

- Nous avons un problème Naruto.

- Ah bon ? Et lequel ?

Le roux soupira et se retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Une fois assis, il regarda le blond qui attendait une réponse. Il inspira et parla.

- Ton ancienne équipe va venir à Suna.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Ils sont en mission. Ils doivent accompagner un seigneur de Suna qui était à Konoha dans le pays des vagues, expliqua Gaara.

- je vois…ils arrivent quand ?

- Demain normalement.

- Intéressant.

Il se demandait si son ancienne « équipe » avait beaucoup changé.

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

Gaara semblait avoir quelque chose d'autres à dire. Quelque chose d'important.

- Naruto toutes les équipes que je voulais affecter pour cette mission sont indisponible…

- Comment ça « cette mission » ? demanda le blond soupçonneux à présent.

- Ton équipe et toi aller retrouvé la team 7 et les escorté jusqu'ici, répondit le roux soudain très sérieux.

- Pardon ?!

Naruto paniquait intérieurement mais ne le montrait pas. Il avait pourtant expliqué à Gaara qu'il ne voulait plus avoir un quelconque rapport avec Konoha et voilà qu'il lui demande d'escorté son ancienne team jusqu'ici. Certes il avait son masque pour caché son visage et pouvait exercé un juutsu de transformation mais…non c'était trop risqué. Il décida de refuser cette mission. Seulement le roux ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Tu ne parles pas à Gaara mais à ton Kazekage.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre Naruto, coupa le roux.

Gaara était l'ami de Naruto certes, mais il était aussi son supérieur. Il se devait d'obéir aux ordres du Kazekage. Il devait accepter cette mission même si il n'en avait pas envie. C'était aussi ça être ninja. Il accepta, salua son supérieur et ami puis sortit.

Une fois chez lui, il frappa le mur y laissant un beau trous ayant la forme de son poing.

Il essaya de se calmer, et il y arriva au bout d'un moment et plusieurs profondes inspirations. Le blond regarda sa montre, il devait partir dans sept heure à la rencontre de ses anciens « collègues ».

Il poussa un gros soupir et un ricanement se fit entendre. Naruto ne fut pas surprit car il savait de qui il provenait. Il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur le renard couché en travers de son lit. De la taille d'Akamaru, son pelage aussi rouge que le sang. L'animal le regarda s'allonger près de lui et caresser sa tête.

- Alors Naruto, que vas-tu faire ? demanda le renard en retroussant ses babines, dévoilant ses crocs.

On pourrait croire cette acte comme un menace mais en fait, il ne s'agissait que d'un sourire. Moqueur qui plus est.

Le blond sourit lui aussi montrant de canines un peu plus longues que la normal, et répondit à sa question.

- Ce que j'ai toujours fait…

Le renard regarda son maître dans les yeux. Il était soucieux pour le blond, toutes ces années passées avec lui avaient fait que maintenant il l'aimait bien ce gamin. Il continua sur sa lancée, voulant savoir ce qu'allait faire son maître.

- C'est à dire ?

- …Faire face Kyuu…, répondit le blond, un léger sourire au lèvres.

_ A suivre..._

* * *

**Niku * soupire*: **Enfin fini!

**Sasu: **Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt !

**Niku * regard meurtrier* : **Va réécrire une fic de 165 pages écrite à la main toi !

**Sasu: **T'es bête aussi. T'avais qu'a l'écrire direct à l'ordi !

**Niku: **Ah ouais ? Et t'aurais voulu que je fasse comment ptit con ! Quand j'ai commencé à l'écrire j'étais en Espagne et j'avais pas mon ordi ! Juste une dizaine de feuille blanche pour dessiner et un cahier !

**Sasu**: Effectivement je vois pas comment t'aurais pur faire d'autre…

**Niku: **Bah voilà ! Tu ferme ton clapet et t'apprécie la fic !

**Naru:** Reviews s'il vous plait !^^


	3. Amis

Bijour à tous !! Alors voilà le deuxième chap de cette fic pour ceux qui l'attendais, je vous remercie infiniment de la suivre et pour vos review j'en ai reçu aucune de mauvaise et je dois dire que çA me fait super plaisir de voir que mes histoires et mon style plait ^^ Donc merci infiniment à tous ceux qui mon laissé des commentaires, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soit aussi positif et c'est une agréable surprise XD

Il est très probable que vous trouviez des fautes d'ortho dans ce chapitre, essayé de ne pas y faire attention. Je sais que c'est plus agréable quand tout est nickel mais ma bêta à un planing chargé donc...

Sans plus attendre je laisse place aux texte.

Bonne lecture XD

* * *

**C****hapitre 2: amis…**

Vous l'aurez compris, le renard n'était autre que Kyuubi, le démon renard à neuf queues, scellé à l'intérieur de Naruto. Le blond avait trouvé, grâce à un jutsu spécial, le moyen de donner un corps au démon. Sans pour autant que le sceau soit brisé. Naruto pouvait toujours se servir du chakra rouge et communiquait avec le renard, soit par parole soit par pensées.

Kyuubi lui, suivait sont Jinchuriki partout où il allait. Naruto et lui entretenait une véritable amitié et le blond était reconnaissant envers lui car il l'avait réconforter et appuyé lorsqu'il avait déserté Konoha.

Le renard s'inquiétait pour son maître, il avait peur pour lui, le blond était tombé en dépression durant un an, vous devinez aisément pourquoi…il avait peur que le blond rechute.

Naruto dormait, la tête de Kyuubi sur son ventre, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. L'Uzumaki avait un visage enfantin lorsqu'il dormait, il était paisible et oubliait ses problèmes. Et le réveil allait sonner dans 3...2...1...

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

- Hum….

Le blond n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin. La cause était la mission qu'il se devait d'accomplir. Il se leva, tapotant légèrement la tête de Kyuubi et lui souriant en signe de bonjour. Il quitta son ami et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, aplatissant ses cheveux. Les gouttes d'eau traçaient des chemins humides sur sa peau bronzée, décontractant tous ses muscles. Lui par contre était tout sauf décontracté. Il était anxieux de revoir la team 7. Il avait enfin réussit à les oublier et voilà qu'il reviennent aux galop.

Il était prêt, physiquement du moins. Lui et son équipe se trouvaient dans le bureau du Kazekage, attendant l'ordre de mission. Celui-ci une fois donner ils se mirent en route afin de rejoindre les ninjas de Konoha. Naruto en tête de groupe, sa tenue de Anbu, une cape et son masque en forme de renard en place.

Non loin de là, à quelques kilomètres, la team 7 avançait, sautant de branches en branches. Ils ne parlaient pas ou très peu. Le départ du blond avait laissé un gouffre dans leur équipe. C'était plus triste, moins vivant. Kakashi disait avoir perdu un enfant, Sakura un petit frère et Sasuke…et bien il ne disait rien. Depuis le départ de l'Uzumaki il ne parlait quasiment jamais. Déjà qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup, maintenant quand on parle avec lui c'est plus un dialogue mais carrément un monologue. La fuite du blond les avait beaucoup affecté, à tous d'une différente manière. Et à Sasuke, même si il ne le montrait pas, Naruto lui manquait.

Le brun était perdu dans ses pensées, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le sentiments de que bientôt il reverrait Naruto.

Il sortit de ses songes lorsqu'il entendit un bruit venant du haut des arbres. Il s'arrêta sur une branche, tous les sens en alerte et sharingan enclenché. Kakashi et Sakura s'arrêtèrent eux aussi, intrigué par le comportement de l'Uchiha.

- Sasuke ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?, s'inquiéta la kunoichi.

- Chuuut !, dit le brun en posant la main sur la bouche de la jeune femme .

Kakashi lui avait compris et avait relever son bandeau, dévoilant son unique pupille rouge. Un autre bruissement et soudain 5 Nuke-nin surgirent, se lançant sur les trois ninjas de Konoha et la bataille commença.

Le brun en avait déjà tué un avec un Chidori Nagasi, il entamait le combat avec le deuxième qui était déjà plus coriace. Il enchaîna Katon et kunaï explosif, donnant coups de pieds, coups de poing, bénissant la vitesse qu'il avait acquise et le terrassa d'un coup de katana.

Son sensei et la kunoichi avait eux aussi terrasser leurs adversaires et a sang une goutte de sang sur eux.

Sakura était de dos et n'avait pas sentit une présence derrière elle. Un autre Nuke-nin, extérieur au groupe était dissimulé dans les buissons. Il s'élança sur la jeune femme, kunaï à la main, voulant lui trancher la gorge.

- SAKURA !, s'écrièrent les deux autres ninjas.

La jeune femme c'était déjà retournée mais ne bougeait pas, paralysée par la peur mais aussi parce que le Nuke-nin était trop près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse l'esquiver.

La médic-nin n'entendait plus rien que les battements de son cœur qui étouffait tous les autres sons. La lame du kunaï était maintenant sur sa gorge, elle pouvait sentir le métal froid entamant sa peau et un filet de sang commençant à s'écouler. Cependant la lame ne s'enfonça pas plus. Le Nuke-nin avait stoppé son geste, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Sakura ouvrit les yeux et vit devant elle le corps du déserteur, sans tête. Le corps bascula sur le côté et tomba aux pieds de la jeune femme. Elle releva la tête pour découvrir la personne qui l'avait sauvé, mais fut surprise en découvrant que ce n'était pas un de ces coéquipiers.

Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke contemplait l'Anbu qui se tenait devant eux. Il était grand, des cheveux couleur blé tombant jusqu'aux épaules, un katana ensanglanté à la mais. Un masque de renard cachait son visage et donc son identité.

Trois autres Anbu arrivèrent, encerclant le groupe de Konoha. Ils étaient sur leur garde et une main dans la pochette à kunaï. Ce geste n'échappa pas aux Anbu de Suna. Le chef de l'équipe, celui aux masque de renard, parla le premier afin d'apaiser les trois autres ninjas. Il s'approcha:

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous attaquer mais pour vous escorter. Nous avons ordres du Kazekage de vous ramener sain et sauf à Suna. Mon équipe et moi sommes votre garde jusqu'au pays des sables.

L'Anbu avait parlé d'une voix grave et claire. L'Uchiha ainsi que ses collègues avaient enlevé leurs mains de la pochette. Il contemplait le jeune homme avec curiosité car il avait parlé d'une vois qui leur était familière, très familière. Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke échangèrent un regard.

- Une chevelure blonde, une voix grave…chuchota la kunoichi.

- Et un masque de renard, dit Kakashi sur le même ton.

- Veuillez retirer votre masque, dit l'Uchiha d'une voix haute et claire.

Plus aucun bruit, plus aucun son. Tous attendaient la réaction du chef Anbu. Les autres Anbu savaient que c'était Naruto sous le masque. Ils connaissaient aussi l'histoire entre lui et la team 7. Ils se regardèrent et d'un mouvement de tête se mirent d'accord.

L'Anbu au masque de chat allait dire quelque chose mais son chef le retint, levant la pour qu'il se taise.

Naruto avait peur mais ne le montrait pas. Ce la faisait trois ans qu'ils ne c'étaient vu. Il était anxieux mais ne tremblait pas. Il prit une bonne inspiration puis leva la main vers son visage, enlevant très lentement son masque, dévoilant son visage. Des mèches libres venait voilé le regard azur qu'ils connaissaient tant.

Son masque enlevé, resta dans sa main lorsque son bras retomba le long de son corps. La team 7 revoyait un membre de leur équipe. Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux et une main sur la bouche. Kakashi avait les yeux écarquillé, même avec son masque ont pouvait lire la surprise sur ses traits. Sasuke lui avait légèrement la bouche ouverte. Il détaillait le blond, le dévorant des yeux. L'Uzumaki, lui ne regardait personne. Il regardait devant lui mais c'était comme si il ne les voyait pas. Le blond ne parlait pas non plus.

Ce fut Sakura qui s'approcha, tendant une main afin de le toucher, de voir si le blond était réellement là.

- Na…Naru…to ?, demanda-t-elle en pleurant.

Elle posa la main tendue sur la joue du blond. Ce dernier la retira vivement et recula de quelques pas. Sans un mot, sans un regard vers la jeune femme.

- Naruto ? Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Nous devons y aller. Plus vite on partira, plus tôt on arrivera, répondit le blond toujours sans la regarder.

Le blond se dirigea vers son équipe et donna quelques ordres.

Pas un signe d'affection envers ses anciens collègues.

Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de le dévorer des yeux, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il s'était rendu compte peux de temps après son départ qu'il aimait le blond. Il en avait prit conscience car l'Uzumaki ne sortait pas de son esprit, qu'il lui…manquait.

Et voilà que ce même blond lui tournais le dos. Ne le regardait même pas, l'ignorait comme si il était un mina quelconque. Pire même, un inconnu.

La voix de Naruto retentit, le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Bien si vous êtes prêts nous pouvons y aller.

Le blond allait remettre son masque mais la main pâle de Sasuke l'en empêcha.

- Ne remets pas ton masque Naruto.

L' Uzumaki était perdu. Pourquoi il l'en empêchait ? Naruto était plus à l'aise avec son masque sur le visage, car ainsi il ne sentait pas les regard sur lui-même si il s'en doutait.

Cependant il abaissa sa main et rangea son masque.

Durant ce moment, le blond ne regarda pas l'Uchiha. Ce qui énerva se dernier au plus haut point. Personne n'avait le droit d'ignorer un Uchiha et encore moins Naruto. Si le blond avait accepter de ranger son masque, il fit un geste qui blessa ses anciens coéquipiers profondément. Il plongea sa main dans la poche et sortit le bandeau frontal à l'effigie de Suna. Il se le mit sur le front, comme il le mettait à ses 15 ans.

- Naruto que fais-tu ?, demanda l'Uchiha.

- Je remet mon bandeau. Si nous croisons un ninja d'un autre village, étant chef d'équipe, je représente mon village. C'est-à-dire Suna.

- Mensonge ! Tu appartiens au village de Konoha !, s'écria la kunoichi.

- Erreur. J'appartenais à ce village. Sur ce nous devons nous mettre en route.

Il s'élança en premier, forçant le groupe à suivre. Tous s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt se mettant en route pour Suna.

* * *

**Naru: **OO putain je suis devenu un glaçon !

**Niku: **Wep !

**Sasu: **J'ai l'impression que je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule dans cette fic !

**Niku: **Ooooh ! Commence pas à râler...

**Naru: **C'est impossible ce que tu lui demandes là.

**Niku: **Ah oui c'est vrai que râler c'est le propre des Uchiha…

**Sasu/ Ita : **C'est même pas vrai !

**Niku: **Mais tu fous quoi toi ici ?! T'es même pas dans cette fic !

**Ita: **Justement ! Comme réconfort je viens t'emmerder !

**Niku: **T'arrive trop tard mon beau ! Sasuke t'a coiffé au poteau …

**Sasu: **Et ouais !

**Niku: **Crâne pas trop toi ! Pour UNE fois que tu le dépasse dans quelque chose…

**Sasu: **…

**Naru/ Ita : **Reviews s'il vous plait ^^


	4. Ninja avant tout !

Saluuuuuut à tous !!!!!! Ca fait un petit moment que j'ai rien publié nan ? Ne m'en veuillez pas je vous en prie, je me rattrape avec ce chapitre + une traduction d'une fic que personnellement j'ai adoré + peut-être une suite à ma fic " Indomptable dompté " ça fait un petit moment qu'il y a une idée de suite qui se balade dans ma tête et ne demande qu'a être écrite !!!!! Donc voilà merci à tous ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises ^^ J'espère que cette suite vous plaira et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 ^^

P.S. : Je l'ai souvent dit mais je le redis, désolé pour les fautes d'ortho ^^'''

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Ninja avant tout !**

Ils étaient bientôt arriver. Depuis qu'ils étaient parti, Sakura avait tenté plus d'une fois de parler à Naruto, malheureusement pour elle, le blond c'était toujours dérober. Il restait en tête de groupe et ne parlait à personne. La kunoichi était blessée par le comportement du jeune homme. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et maintenant, Naruto faisait comme si ces années n'avaient jamais existées.

La médic-nin ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler, Sasuke et Kakashi essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter, bien que eux aussi soit sidéré. Sasuke surtout. Dans ses souvenirs, il l'avait toujours vu souriant, joyeux, un peu pot de colle certes mais c'est aussi ce qui faisait sa sympathie.

Et voilà que maintenant il voyait l'exacte contraire, le revers de la monnaie. Le blond avait perdu le sourire, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus de malice et le pire de tout: distant.

Ils arrivèrent à Suna en un rien de temps, la cause était que Naruto pressait l'allure, il voulait faire son rapport au plus vite afin de le rendre à Gaara et que tout cela se termine, dire adieux à la team 7 pour toujours. En espérant que le roux ne lui donnerait pas de mission avec Konoha.

Ils étaient maintenant à Suna, une fois les portes franchies Naruto donna repos à son équipe. Il tournait le à la team 7 quand il parla:

- Je vais vous conduire au bureau du Kazekage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que Sakura l'attrapa par le poignet, il voulut se dégager mais la prise de la kunoichi était ferme. Il ne fit plus un geste, attendant que la jeune femme daigne s'expliquer.

- Naruto regardes-moi s'il te plait.

Kakashi et Sasuke attendaient, tout comme Sakura, un geste de la part du blond. Ce dernier accéda à la requête de la jeune femme. Il soupira, puis très lentement se retourna, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Ce qu'elle y vit la glaça sur place: rien, voilà ce qu'elle vit. Le regard de Naruto était vide, pas de chaleur, ni de gaieté, dans ce regard il n'y avait que du froid. La kunoichi relâcha prise devant cette vision.

- C'est tout ? On peut y aller ?, demanda l'Uzumaki, sans émotions.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse pour se retourner et partir en direction du bureau de Gaara.

Seulement, Sasuke le devança, se postant devant lui, posa une main sur chaque épaules afin de l'immobiliser.

- Attends Usuratonkachi…

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il prit les bras du brun et les tordit, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Il lui mit un poing dans la figure et un autre dans les côtes. Il continua à le frapper tout en avançant, jusqu'à ce qu'un mur l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, continuant à frapper, déversant toute sa haine, toute sa rancœur qu'il avait conserver depuis trois ans.

L'Uchiha ne se laissa pas faire et commença à répondre, donnant coup de genoux et de coude lorsque Naruto se baissait trop.

Sakura pleurait, leur criait d'arrêter mais ils ne l'entendaient pas. Kakashi ne pouvait les séparer, trop occupé à essayer de soutenir Sakura.

La bagarre, elle, continuait de plus belle. Les coups se suivaient les uns après les autres. Les deux se jetant des injures entre deux coups.

Naruto, donna un puissant coup de genoux dans le ventre du brun, le faisant se plier et cracher du sang, il en profita pour placer son bras sous la gorge de Sasuke, lui coupant le souffle. Il le cloua au mur, le surélevant. Le brun s'agrippait au bras, essayant de l'enlever ou au moins de le déplacer, mais rien n'y faisait.

Naruto ne l'étranglait pas, mais ce geste coupait court au coups de Sasuke et lui permit de reprendre un peu son souffle.

Quand il parla, sa voix fit aussi mal que du venin, il crachait sa haine dans cette phrase. On pouvait sentir très clairement la rancœur dans chaque mots, chaque syllabes.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Usuratonkachi…Uchiha !

Le dernier mots était comme du poison pour Naruto, le prononcer lui brûla la gorge.

Sasuke plongea son regard onyx dans celui du blond. Lui qui jamais n'avait eu peur, qui avait tué un sennin, tué son frère, et qui n'avait jamais plié devant personne, qu'il fut civil ou ninja. Il fut terrifier par le regard du blond, il trembla sous son intensité. D'ordinaire, lorsque le blond était en colère ses yeux devenaient deux billes rouges orangé qui vous brûlaient sur place. Après la fusion avec Kyuubi, ils devenaient mauves. Cependant en ce moment, ses pupilles n'étaient, ni rouge, ni mauves, mais d'un bleu plus profond que la nuit. Naruto n'avait jamais montré se regard à personne. Il lui appartenait, il relevait de sa propre colère, cette dernière était plus dangereuse qu'aucune autres. Sasuke lui, ne faisait plus aucun geste, cette vision l'avait paralysé. Il avait les yeux écarquillé et la bouche entre ouverte, la respiration lente. Il baissa les bras, les laissant pendre le long de son corps.

Naruto commençait à se calmer, il laissa ses yeux redevenir aussi bleu qu'un ciel d'été mais dont la chaleur n'était pas présente. Il libéra Sasuke de l'étreinte de son bras, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Le brun se laissa glisser le long du mur se tenant la gorge. Le blond respirait bruyamment, il tremblait encore de rage, mais serait les poings et la mâchoire pour se calmer. Il regarda sans le voir, Sasuke se relever et regarder par-dessus son épaule, apparemment ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas.

- NARUTO !

La voix de Gaara le sortit de sa rêverie. Il se retourna et se trouva face à son Kazekage dans une colère noire. Gaara avança dans sa direction et arriver jusqu'à lui, il lui donna un monstrueux coup de poing, le faisant saigner. Il cracha le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et essuya d'un revers de main celui qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres.

- C'est quoi cette histoire Naruto ? Je te mets sur une mission des plus faciles et voilà que je te retrouve en train de te battre avec Sasuke Uchiha !

Gaara criait et le regardait avec reproche. Le blond soutenait son regard, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire d'ailleurs.

- Gaara, je veux bien que tu réprimandes Naruto, mais delà à le frapper…

Le blond reconnut tout de suite cette voix, grave, rauque et moqueuse. C'est alors qu'il vit que le roux n'était pas venu seul. Un homme de plus grande taille que le blond, une carrure forte mais fine, la démarche féline, des yeux étirer sur les tempes et de couleur feu, de léger crocs sortant de sa bouche, des oreilles pointues et garnies de toute sorte de piercings, des cheveux rouges sang qui tombaient librement sur ses épaules et une pose arrogante.

Oui, Naruto connaît bien cet homme, mais il fut étonner de le trouver ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici Kyuu ?, demanda le blond.

Et oui ! Kyuubi était aussi capable de prendre forme humaine, d'ailleurs c'était utile sous bien des aspect pour lui. À la question de Naruto, il se renfrogna, croisa les bras sur son torse et répondit à son maître.

- J'en avais mare de rester à la maison sans rien foutre alors je suis sortit et en route j'ai croisé Gaara qui m'a dit que tu étais de retour, alors que je suis venus te souhaiter la bienvenu et voir comment tu as gérer la situation et d'après ce que je peux comprendre…pas très bien, ricana le démon.

- Tsss ! Allez on rentre…

Seulement Gaara l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux, il n'allait pas le laisser partir avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Tu leur dois des excuses Naruto !

Ce n'était pas une demande mais carrément un ordre, et le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit ne laissait pas de choix, le blond fut contraint d'obéir.

Il se retourna vers la tem 7 et s'inclina devant eux en s'excusant.

- Je vous prie d'excuser mon impolitesse, mon arrogance et mes actes.

Pour Naruto cette phrase fut pire qu'une semaine de torture. Il se redressa et se tourna vers Gaara qui lui permis de partir, il s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant son Kazekage puis partit en compagnie de Kyuubi, sautant de toit en toit jusqu'à disparaître derrière un mur, sans un regard en arrière.

_ A suivre...._

* * *

**Sasuke:** De mieux en mieux....

**Niku:** Bah quoi ? T'as pas aimé te faire péter la gueule ?

**Sasuke:** ...pas vraiment....

**Niku:** Bah pourquoi ? Il est bien mon combat nan ?

**Sasuke:** Oui mais me faire casser la tronche par la personne que j'aime, c'est pas franchement super...

**Niku:** T'inquiète je me rattraperais dans les lemons ^^

**Sasuke:** Dans des lemons ou je suis uke...

**Niku:** Oui mais il y a aussi... *** lui chuchote à l'oreille ***

**Sasuke:** Ok ! Péte moi la gueule autant que tu veux !!!!!!

**Niku:** Vous voulez savoir bandes de curieux ?! Alors reviews s'il vous plait ^^

* * *


	5. Remords

Salut à tous avant toute chose je dois dire quelquechose d'important : désolé,désolé,désolé,désolé,désolé,désolé,désoléééééééé pour l'immense retard que j'ai pris mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci en plus je recevais vos reviews qui me disait attendre la suite avec impatience et ça m'énervait de ne pas pouvoir posté alors voilà je me rattrape ( avec du retard certe ) et vous verrez bientôt arriver la traduction d'une fic que j'ai trouvé personnellement très drôle et j'en suis à peu près au 3/4 donc voilà.

Je tien à remercier tous ceux qui m'encourage à poursuivre mon histoire et mes autres fics donc à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews je dit un grand MERCI !!!!

Sans plus tarder je m'écrase pour laisser place au chapitre que, j'espère, vous apprécierez autant que les autres.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Remords**

Après que le blond fut partit, Gaara se tourna vers la team 7, qui était encore sous le choc de se qui venait de se produire. Le roux s'avança jusqu'à eux.

- Je suis navré pour se qui vient de se produire. Naruto est un peu à cran ces jours, s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien Kazekage, répondit Kakashi.

Ils étaient tous mal à l'aise. C'est compréhensible. Imaginer que vous perdiez un ami, que vous n'ayez plus aucune trace de lui pendant trois ans et que vous le revoyiez du jour au lendemain. Autre chose, cette même personne vous ignorait comme si vous étiez un parfaite inconnu, se reculait dès que vous essayiez de l'approcher et vous frappait dès que vous le touchiez. Vous vous sentiriez comment ?

Sasuke à part avoir mal au corps, avait mal au cœur.

C'est sans un mot qu'ils se dirigèrent au bureau du Kazekage, arriver là bas, le roux leur dit qu'ils disposeraient de deux jours avant leur début de mission et qu'ils pouvaient se reposer d'ici là. Il leur dit également qu'un ninja de Suna les accompagnerait pour veiller au bon déroulement de la mission.

- Et qui sera ce ninja Kazekage-sama ?, demanda Kakashi en appréhendant la réponse.

Gaara hésita un instant avant de répondre, il ne savait pas si c'était un choix judicieux celui qu'il allait faire, surtout connaissant le sale caractère du ninja en question et les mauvaises relations qu'il entretenait avec la team 7. Vous l'aviez sans doute compris ce ninja n'est autre que…

- Naruto Uzumaki.

Les trois ninja de Konoha passèrent tous en mode bug. Ce fut Kakashi qui réussi à parler en premier.

- Je croyais que vous vous souciez du bon déroulement de la mission ?

- C'est le cas.

- Avec ce qui vient de se passer cet après-midi, je doute que Naruto sois le mieux placer pour cette mission.

- Naruto est le meilleur ninja de Suna, il est tout à fait qualifier pour…

- Mensonge !, le coupa brusquement la kunoichi.

- Pardon ?

- Naruto n'est pas un ninja de Suna et ne le sera jamais. Il était, est et sera toujours un ninja de Konoha !

- Calme toi Sakura. N'oublies pas que tu t'adresse au Kazekage, tenta de la clamer son sensei.

- Ce n'est pas ce que pense Naruto, dit calmement le roux.

Comment en une phrase réduire tout le monde au silence. Gaara regarde à tour de rôle les ninjas devant lui.

Kakashi avait les yeux baissé.

Sakura pleurait.

Quand à Sasuke, ce dernier semblait hors de lui, ses deux mains c'était refermée en poings dont les jointure blanchissaient sous la pressions.

Gaara soupira.

- Depuis ce jour ou vous l'avez rejeté, Naruto ne considère plus Konoha comme son village. Il le hais, lui et ses habitants, quoique certains échappe à sa haine et vous ne faites pas partit de ceux là.

- Alors pourquoi le mettre sur cette mission avec nous ?, demanda Sasuke.

- Parce que je veux qu'il retisse des liens avec Konoha. Quoiqu'il en dise ce village est une partie de lui.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera, dit Kakashi.

- Il n'a pas le choix, je suis son Kazekage par conséquent il obéira à mes ordres sans pouvoir y dire quoique se soit.

- Le connaissant, il ne vas pas apprécier, dit l'argenté.

- Naruto n'as pas son mot à dire.

Soudain une vois grave retentit derrière eux.

- Je n'ais pas mon mot à dire sur quoi ?

Quatre pairs d'yeux se posèrent sur le blond qui c'était nonchalamment appuyer au chambranle de la porte. Il ne portait plus sa tenue Anbu et avait opté pour un jean bleu foncé et un haut noir sans manches qui laissait voir le tatouage qui lui recouvrait entièrement le bras droit. Il avait réunis ses cheveux en une petite queue de cheval à la base de la nuque, laissant certaines mèches tomber librement sur son visage, voilant son regard glacial.

Derrière lui se tenait Kyuubi, lui portait un pantalon en cuir noir et un T-shirt moulant rouge vif, une chaîne en argent lui servait de ceinture. C'est deux gras étaient décidément un appel au viol.

Naruto continuait de regarder son Kazekage sans se soucier des autres, comme il l'avait toute la journée.

- Alors ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur quoi ?

- Sur la prochaine mission que je vais t'assigné.

- Et …qu'elle est cette mission ?

Naruto c'était décaler de la porte et se tenait à présent devant Gaara, ne prêtant aucune attention aux trois autres, ce qui énerva ces derniers aux plus haut point, surtout un certains brun qui n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore.

Le blond regardait Gaara droit dans les yeux, attendant patiemment une réponse, qu'il me tarda pas à recevoir.

- Tu devras escorter la team 7 durant leur mission et veiller au bon déroulement de celle-ci. Ensuite vous reviendrez à Suna ou tu me feras ton rapport. Vous resterez ici deux jours le temps de vous reposer, puis tu repartiras avec eux à Konoha et tu resteras là-bas jusqu'aux examens Chunin et jusqu'à la fin de ceux-ci. Ce qui équivaux à une période de 3 moi. Et tu es dans l'incapacité de refuser. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Gaara avait dit ça sur un ton sans appel. Naruto lui écouta le récit du roux dans l'incapacité de dire ou faire quelque chose. Il foudroyait son Kazekage du regard. Ce que Gaara lui demandait était un supplice. N'avait-il pas vu ce qui c'était passé avec l'Uchiha quelques heures plus tôt ?

Naruto était incapable de ce contenir durant moins d'une journée alors passer trois mois avec eux! C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Le blond ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire. Gaara devait lui faire une mauvaise blague, mais la lueur dans les yeux turquoise montrait qu'il était tous ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

Il tremblait de rage. Soudain il frappa le bureau du Kazekage.

- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande de faire ?! C'est au-delà de mes capacité !

- Déjà tu baisses d'un ton avec moi Naruto ! Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais dans l'incapacité de refuser !

- Tu abuses Gaara ! Tu me demande l'impossible !

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cette mission est impossible.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule !

- Un peu de respect Naruto, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses !

- Gamin calmes-toi, ne cries pas après Gaara, réserve ta haine pour ceux qui le mérite, dit Kyuubi.

La dernière partie de la phrase, Kyuubi l'avait dite en regardant les trois ninjas derrière eux, qui baissèrent aussitôt les yeux.

Naruto, lui se calma un peu en entendant les paroles du renard. C'est vrai, Gaara ne devait pas subir sa haine. C'était lui qui l'avait recueilli après qu'il ait déserté le village de la feuille, lui qui l'avait réconforté dans les moments les plus dur de sa vie. Il n'avait pas le droit de crier après celui qui avait tant fait pour lui. Et même si il trouvait que Gaara abusait il ne pouvait rien dire. Comme le roux le lui avait fait si bien remarqué, il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Il s'excusa auprès du Kazekage et demanda quand est-ce qu'ils partiraient. Celui-ci lui répondit après demain à l'aube. Ayant sa réponse, il repartit en direction de la sortie. Il était à quelques pas de franchir le seuil de la porte lorsqu'on l'appela.

- Naruto…

C'était Sakura qui l'avait appeler. Le blond stoppa tout mouvement. Il tournait le dos à tout le monde. Sakura attendait que le blond se retourne, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle voulu parler mais les mots restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge. Le blond sortie alors de la pièce sans un regard pour la jeune kunoichi. Elle senti à nouveau les larmes monté à ses yeux.

- Il ne c'est même pas retourné, sanglota-t-elle.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Demanda avec sécheresse Kyuubi.

Il n'avait pas suivi Naruto car il savait qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

- Quand il vous a dévoilé qu'il m'avait à l'intérieur de lui, vous, son équipe, ses _amis, _plus que quiconque auriez dut le soutenir. Au lieu de cela, vous l'avez évité, repoussé.

Vous lui avez jeté des regards de haine et de peur, les même que ceux qu'il recevait lorsqu'il était enfant. Vous étiez la lumière qui lui avait permis de sortir des ténèbres dans lesquelles il était plongé. Et c'est vous-même qui l'y avez replongé. Heureusement certaines personnes ont réussi à sauvé le peu de cœur qui lui restait. Après tout ce que vous lui aviez fait subir, vous pensiez qu'il allait vous accueillir les bras ouvert ?

- Comment pouvions-nous continuer à le côtoyer comme avant sachant la vérité ?, demanda la jeune femme.

- Franchement était-il si différent de quand vous ignoriez tout ?

-…

- Il vous a fait confiance en vous disant la vérité, confiance que vous ne méritez pas. Aujourd'hui vous subissez les conséquences de vos actes.

- Depuis quand te soucis-tu de lui ?, demanda Kakashi.

- J'y tiens à ce gamin, je ne veux pas qu'il soit plus meurtri qu'il ne l'est déjà. Vous n'avez aucune excuse pour votre comportement. Toi Kakashi tu savais pour Naruto depuis sa naissance. Toi l'Uchiha tu savais son secret car tu m'avais déjà vu grâce à ta maudite pupille. Quant à toi rosie après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour toi, toutes les épreuves que vous avez enduré ensemble comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ? Comment avez- VOUS osé ? Dans l'histoire ce n'est pas Naruto le monstre mais VOUS ?, cria le renard.

- Ça suffit Kyuu !

Le nommé se retourna ayant reconnu la voix de son porteur. Celui-ci se tenait debout devant la porte ouverte, les mains dans les poches.

- Ils ne valent pas la peine que tu te fâches, ce serait leur montrer trop d'importance, dit-il froidement.

- Tu as raison, ils n'en valent pas la peine.

- Tu viens on rentre.

Ils allaient repartir lorsque Naruto fut à nouveaux appelé mais cette fois-ci ce fut la voix de Sasuke qui retentit.

- Naruto.

Ce dernier se retourna et le fixa.

- Nous sommes désolé.

- Un Uchiha qui s'excuse ? Décidemment j'aurais tout vu, ricana le blond sans joie.

- Il n'empêche qu'il a raison. Nous sommes vraiment désolé, renchérit Kakashi.

- Oui, moi aussi je suis désolé…

- Ah oui ?, demanda Sakura.

- Oui…que vous ne vous soyez pas rendu compte de votre bêtise plus tôt.

-…

- Il est…trop tard à présent.

Il eu un sourire en coins mais n'avait pas envie de rire. Il leur tourna le dos et repartit avec Kyuubi.

Les trois ninjas étaient ensevelis de remords, tout ce qu'avait dit Kyuubi était vrais. Ils n'avaient pas d'excuse pour s'être comporter de la sorte avec Naruto. Ils en payaient le prix maintenant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, malgré ce qu'il vient de dire, il vous pardonnera, dit Gaara avec assurance.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?, demanda Sasuke.

- Bien que Naruto ait une rancune tenace, il finit toujours par pardonner vous ne serez pas une exception.

- J'aimerais avoir votre assurance, dit Kakashi.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'envois avec vous à Konoha pendant trois mois ? Considérez ça comme une chance de vous faire pardonner. Et je vous conseille de la saisir car se sera peut-être la seule et unique chance que vous aurez, dit-il avec un léger sourire courbant ses lèvres.

La team 7 retrouva un peu le moral. Le Kazekage leur donnait une occasion en or et ils allaient tout faire pour réparer les erreurs du passé.

Ça allait être une mission difficile, voir impossible, mais ils n'abandonneraient pas, après tout la volonté du feu coulait dans leurs veines…

_ À suivre

* * *

_

**Niku:** Bon bah voilà chapitre 4 finis…

**Sasu:** Ouais il était temps !

**Niku:** Commence pas à raler toi sinon je change l'épilogue !

**Sasu**: Niku-sama il ne faut pas vous pressez voyons les lecteurs peuvent attendre !

**Niku:** Eh ben nan ! Je les ai déjà trop fait attendre.

**Naru:** Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Continuer « Reviens vers moi » ?

**Niku:** Nan avant cela je vais finir la traduction que j'avais commencer et après je continuerais cette fic.

**Naru:** Eh ben t'en a du boulot !

**Niku:** Ouais mais je pense bien bosser pendant les fêtes et puis j'ai une nouvelle idée de fic qui arrête pas de me trottée dans la tête.

**Sasu&Naru**: Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ?

**Niku * sourire sadique*:** Vous verrez bien ^^

**Sasu&Naru:** Glups ! Reviews SVP !

A bientot pour la suite et encore mille fois désolé pour le retard.


	6. It's too late too apologize

Saluut à toutes ( tous ?) me revoilà avec le chapitre 5 de reviens vers moi...je le poste en avance pour me faire un peu pardonner du retard que j'ai pris, le 6ème chapitre est en vois d'écriture et je devrais bientôt l'avoir fini donc vous devriez le voir arriver sous peu. que dire d'autres si ce n'est merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une reviews et qui m'encourage à continué, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? Sur ce place à la lecture et à très bientôt ^^

* * *

**5 ème chapitre:** It's too late to apologize

Sakura se promenait tranquillement dans les rues de Suna, elle devait partir en mission demain à l'aube, alors en tant que médic-nin elle devait faire le plein de médicaments. En descendant des escaliers, elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit Gaara : « Naruto a peut-être une rancune tenace mais il finit toujours par pardonner, vous ne serez pas une exception. ». Elle aurait voulu avoir la même certitude, mais le comportement du blond montrait clairement sa haine à leur égard. Ça serait extrêmement difficile de regagner sa confiance.

La kunoichi était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle loupa une marche et dévala les escaliers, se cognant plusieurs fois fortement la tête. Elle se foula la cheville, récolta plusieurs égratignures et perdit connaissance en arrivant en bas des escaliers.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas consciente, elle sentit que quelqu'un la portait et lui prodiguait des soins, peut-être un médic-nin de Suna, elle sombra alors dans les ténèbres.

Sakura se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans une pièce sombre, dans un lit aux draps noir. Elle se releva péniblement, avec un mal de crâne et une légère douleur à la cheville.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrevoir la silhouette de quelqu'un.

- Qui est là ?, demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

La personne alluma la lumière et Sakura fût aveuglée un cours instant, elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se soit habitués à la lumière et bien que consciente, elle n'arrivait pas à croire l'identité de la personne qui l'avait soigné.

- Tu es enfin réveillée, dit calmement celle-ci.

- Na…Naruto…

Naruto s'avança lentement vers le lit dans lequel Sakura se reposait. Il s'assit tranquillement à ses côtés.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Oh ! Euh…j'ai juste encore un peu mal à la tête et à la cheville.

Sakura était un peu déstabilisé de cette soudaine et inhabituel proximité avec le blond.

- C'est normal que tu es encore mal, tu as fait une sacrée chute, dit le blond tout en retirant les bandages de la kunoichi.

Sakura profita de ce moment de calme pour observer le blond. Elle remarqua alors les nombreuses transformation chez Naruto. Il avait énormément changé. La plus grande transformation était bel et bien mentale. Il était devenu plus calme, plus posé, distant, silencieux et froid. Ce n'était plus le Naruto de son enfance. Et malgré le fait qu'ils ne se parlent pas, elle appréciait se moment.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir soigné, tu n'y était pas obligé.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est normal.

Il finit d'examiner ses blessures, celles-ci étant totalement guéris, il rangea les bandages. Il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit sa main. Il pût lire l'incompréhension de son geste dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

- Tes blessures ont totalement disparues. Tu peux te lever ?

- Euh…oui…

Sakura prit alors la main tendue. Elle fût surprise de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait, c'était l'exacte contraire du comportement de Naruto.

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

- Ne te dérange surtout pas pour moi Naruto…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me dérange pas.

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre accompagné de Sakura. Dans le salon, Kyuubi avait reprit forme animal et était allongé sur le canapé, en entendant son porteur arriver il releva la tête mais fut mécontent de voir Sakura avec lui, il grogna pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Naruto le calma en lui grattant la tête.

- Du calme Kyuu.

Kyuubi reposa sa tête sur ses pattes, mais regarda d'un œil mauvais la kunoichi, qui baissa la tête et poussa un gros soupir. Naruto se retourna et la regarda perplexe.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non, non c'est juste que…

Elle regarda Kyuubi du coin de l'œil, tout ce que le renard avait dit plus tôt lui remonta en mémoire et les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Naruto fût étonné par cette vision et il s'inquiéta, ce qui le surprit d'ailleurs. Il comprit se qui tracassait la jeune femme quand il vit qu'elle regardait Kyuubi.

- Oh! Si c'est ce que Kyuubi a dit qui te tracasse, ne t'inquiètes pas, parfois…ses mots dépasse sa pensée, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

- Sauf que là, ses mots n'ont absolument pas dépassé sa pensée. Tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai, j'ai été ignoble avec toi ! Et aujourd'hui j'en pais le prix, dit-elle en tombant à genoux.

Naruto s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Sakura lui faisait de la peine. Il lui en voulait à mort, personne ne saurait mesurer l'ampleur de sa haine, mais malgré toute sa rancœur, une partie de son cœur continuait de les aimer, et le pire était que cette partie était plus grande qu'il ne le pensait.

Il soupira, posa les tasses de thé sur la table, puis se baissa pour se mettre sa hauteur, il lui prit le menton entre le pouces et l'index et releva son visage. Il sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur le joues de la jeune femme.

- Ne pleure pas, pas à cause de moi ou Kyuubi. On ne mérite pas qu'on verse des larmes pour nous. Ne te soucis plus de ce que Kyuubi a bien put dire, dit-il en l'aidant à ce relever.

La jeune femme ne comprenait plus le blond. Pourquoi faisait-il ça pour elle ? Elle pensait qu'il la détestait. Naruto se montrait à la fois froid, distant et pourtant attentionné. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Suna, pas une fois, il ne l'avait appelé par son prénom, ni elle ni ses deux coéquipiers. La raison qui explique ce comportement était simple. Pour Naruto, appeler ses anciens coéquipier par leur prénom, serait reconnaître qu'ils avaient fait et faisaient encore partie de lui, de sa vie, se serait leur donner de l'importance et donc, d'une certaine manière, se serait leurs accorder son pardon. Et ça Naruto si refusait. La blessure qu'ils avaient fait à son cœur était encore trop vive.

Sakura s'assit sur le sofa et but tranquillement sa tasse de thé. Naruto se posa sur le canapé et but lui aussi son thé tout en caressant la tête de Kyuubi qui était posée sur ses genoux. Le renard se laissait faire et appréciait beaucoup les caresses de son maître. Cette scène fit naître un sourire sur le visage de la kunoichi.

- Vous avez un comportement très spéciale l'un envers l'autre.

- Il a beau avoir l'apparence d'un gros renard ça n'en reste pas moins un démon très puissant.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il puisse prendre cette apparence ? Je croyais qu'un sceau le retenait prisonnier à l'intérieur de toi ?

- Je suis étonné que tu sois si bien informé.

- Tsunade m'as expliquée bien des choses après ton départ.

- Je vois…j'ai détruit le sceau. Kyuubi et moi avons fait une sorte de pacte, si je peux le formuler ainsi. Il me laisse puiser dans son immense réserve de chakra et moi en contre- partie je lui laisse un peu de liberté, expliqua-t-il.

Sakura hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle était heureuse de parler avec Naruto et ce sur n'importe quel sujet.

- Tu leurs manques tu sais ? À Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Chôji, Lee.. dit-elle avec un sourire mélancoliquece.

- C'est marrant…mais j'ai du mal à y croire, répliqua le blond froidement.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Ce qui est difficile à croire c'est que c'est à Sasuke à qui tu as le plus manqué.

- Pardon ?

Alors ça le blond avait vraiment du mal à l'envisager. Sasuke Uchiha, le roi des glaçons, monsieur embrasse-le-sol-par-là-où-je-passe, le maître de l'arrogance a regretté son départ ? C'était irréel. Sasuke considérait le blond comme un perdant, un boulet, un idiot et un rival. Alors Naruto manqué à l'Uchiha ?! En tout cas c'est que pensait le blond, qui était loin de se douter des véritables sentiments qu'éprouvait Sasuke à son égard. Seul Sakura c'était aperçu de l'attirance qu'avait le brun envers l'Uzumaki.

- Il pense que ça ne ce voit pas, qu'il cache bien ses sentiments, mais le problème c'est qu'il n'est pas encore assez bon acteur pour ça, rigola la kunoichi.

- …

- Naruto, je sais que ce que nous avons fait est impardonnable et tu n'as que trop raison de nous en vouloir. Cependant une partie de moi espère que tu trouveras en toi la force de nous pardonner, dit-elle en reprenant son sérieux.

- Écoutes je…

- Laisses-moi finir s'il te plait Naruto. Si tu savais comme je regrettes et pas seulement moi mais également tous ceux qui, il y a 3 ans, t'ont rejeté. Ce que Kyuubi a dit est vrai. On aurait dut te soutenir et au lieu de ça on t'a laissé tomber. Je sais qu'on ne mérite pas la confiance que tu nous a montré. Je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas nous pardonner comme ça du jour au lendemain comme si rien ne c'était passé. Si il existait un moyen d'effacer les erreurs du passé, je ferais tout pour y arriver. Je te supplie de me croire.

La jeune femme était au bord de la crise de larme. Naruto soupira.

- Je te crois mais…

Il se leva afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Il marcha à travers la pièce en silence, repensant à tout ce que lui avait dit Sakura. Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas vous pardonner aussi vite. Cependant…avec le temps…peut-être que j'y arriverais, dit-il calmement.

Sakura leva la tête vers lui, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Naruto voulait bien leur laisser une seconde chance. Le visage du blond ne trahissait aucune émotion. C'était un masque froid derrière lequel il se cachait.

La jeune femme n'ayant pas la même contenance que le blond, lui sauta au cou. Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste, il ne lui rendit pas l'étreinte mais il ne la repoussa pas non plus, ce qui était déjà bien.

La kunoichi se sépara de lui, quelque peu gênée mais lui fit un immense sourire.

- Il faut que tu rentres te reposer, il est tard et nous devons partir tôt demain.

- Oui tu as raison.

Elle prit ses affaires et Naruto l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie. Avant de partir, elle se retourna et le remercia encore une fois, pour l'avoir soigner et aussi pour leur laisser une chance de se racheter.

- Je ne te promets pas que je réussirais à vous pardonnez, je te promets juste que j'essaierais.

Sakura acquiesça en silence, puis sortit de l'appartement. Naruto se posta à la fenêtre et la regarda partir. Lorsqu'elle disparut, il éteignit toutes les lumières, alla dans la chambre, se déshabilla, ne gardant sur lui qu'un boxer et s'affala sur le lit, la journée l'avait épuisé. Kyuubi le rejoignit et posa son énorme tête sur le ventre de son maître, ce dernier joua avec les poils du renard.

- Je ne te comprends pas gamin. Je croyais que tu les détestais et que tu ne voulais plus jamais les revoir ?, demanda Kyuubi intrigué.

- Une dernière fois…je veux croire en eux une dernière fois…

C'est sur cette phrase du blond qu'ils s'endormirent. Une longue journée les attendait demain.

_ À suivre…_

* * *

**Naru:** Alors finalement j'accepte de les pardonner ?

**Niku:** Nan tu vas essayer de les pardonner mais…

**Sasu**: Quoi ?

**Niku:** Ca se fera pas sans quelques petits problèmes…

**Sasu:** T'aimes vraiment nous en faire baver hein ?

**Niku:** Bah…tu peux pas vraiment te plaindre toi !

**Sasu:** Ah bon ?

**Niku:** Non mais attends, je te fais seme quasiment dans toutes mes fics malgré le fait que tu sois un gros con dans le manga et que j'ai envie de te buter à chaque fois que je te vois dans les scans. Celui qui a un passé plutôt tragique à chaque fois c'est Naruto qui…

**Naru:** En gros tu m'aimes pas ?

**Niku:** Mais non c'est pas ça, je t'aime beaucoup c'est Sasuke que je déteste dans le manga parce…

**Sasu:** Bah alors pourquoi tu me favorise ?

**Niku:** Non mais vous allez arrêter de me couper à chaque fois !!!!

**Sasu & Naru:** …

**Niku:** Merci ! Je disais donc que c'est Naruto que j'aime le plus mais je te trouve un tantinet trop naïf et débile dans le manga donc je te fait plus mature dans mes fics et puis bon t'es déjà orphelin dans le manga j'en rajoute juste un tout petit peu. Quand à Sasuke je l'aime pas dans le manga donc je me venge dans mes fics en le rendant un peu plus sentimental parce que con…je crois que dans le manga tu l'es bien assez XD

**Naru & Sasu:** C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

**Niku:** Bah oui ! Et bon je fais plus souvent du SasuNaru car je trouve que dans le manga c'est- ce qui serait le plus plausible et aussi parce que je préfère le SasuNaru au NaruSasu ^^

**Sasu:** Alors pourquoi dans cette fic je suis uke ?

**Niku:** Parce qu'il faut bien faire d'autres truc de temps en temps sinon à la longue ça devient chiant XD

**Sasu:** …

**Naru:** tu ferais une autre fic ou je suis seme ?

**Niku:** Euh…y a pas d'idée de NaruSasu qui me vienne en ce moment mais si y en a une alors oui peut-être…

**Naru:** J'ai vraiment pas de bol avec toi

**Niku:** Tu sais tu aurais pu tomber sur pire au moins avec moi ça finit toujours bien ^^ Reviews s'il vous plait ^^

Voilà c'est tout pour le moement à bientôt ! Bisous !


	7. Léger accident

Salut tout le monde ! Alors me revoilà avec le chapitre 6 de cette fic ! Merci à tout ceux qui me laissent de magnifiques reviews, c'est ce qui fait que je continue à écrire ^^ Alors merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres ! Sur ce je m'efface et laisse place à la lecture !!

Note: faites pas attention aux fautes XP

**

* * *

**

**6****ème**** chapitre: Léger accident…**

Naruto attendait sagement aux portes de Suna en compagnie de Kyuubi. La team 7 ne devait pas tarder à arriver. D'ailleurs ils pouvaient déjà les apercevoir au loin, il profita des derniers instants de calme et de repos avant d'entamer la mission la plus chiante à laquelle il ai jamais été assigné. Gaara allait payer cher, très cher. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs avec la team 7.

- Bonjour Naruto, lui dit Sakura.

- Salut.

Kakashi et Sasuke furent surpris que le blond lui réponde un peu plus chaleureusement que d'habitude. Gaara avait un franc sourire aux lèvres, il était vraiment content que Naruto veuille bien faire un effort.

- Bien, le seigneur de Suna est déjà dans la carriole et n'attend plus que vous. Je compte sur toi Naruto pour ne pas faire de bêtises, avertit le roux.

Pour toute réponse le blond le fusilla du regard.

- Ne t'en fais pas Gaara, je le surveillerais, dit Kyuubi.

- Kyuubi nous accompagne ?, demanda Sakura.

- Ça te pose un problèmes rosie ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-elle en souriant, une veine battant à sa tempe.

Le renard éclata de rire devant la tête que faisait Sakura et même Naruto se permit un sourire, minuscule mais bien réel. Sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il vit que tous le regardait.

- Bon on peut y aller maintenant ?, demanda-t-il en se renfrognant.

Ils partirent donc les cinq. Le voyage d'allé se passa plutôt bien. Aucune bagarre n'avait éclaté pour la simple et bonne raison que Naruto se tenait assez souvent à l'écart du groupe. Il restait avec Kyuubi, s'entraînait durement avec lui mais pas seulement avec lui, depuis peu il s'entraînait aussi avec Sasuke. C'est durant ces moments que le brun avait l'impression de se rapprocher un peu de Naruto, même si le blond lui donnait du fil à retordre. L'Uzumaki avait énormément progressé, forçant le brun à utilisé souvent le sharingan pour arriver à le suivre. Après l'entraînement tout les deux allaient se baigner dans un petit lac près du campement. Le brun devait faire un effort monstrueux pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. La vision qu'il avait devant lui était une trop grande tentation: Naruto à moitié nu, de l'eau aplatissant ses cheveux, voilant son regard azur, de fine goutte s'écoulant sur ses pectoraux, parcourant ses abdominaux pour venir se perdre dans son boxer, laissant un sillon humide sur la peau halée qui luisait à la lumière de la lune. Ainsi se déroula le voyage d'allé, Naruto c'était un peu rapproché de la team 7. Le progrès c'était surtout fait sentir avec Sasuke, peut-être parce qu'ils avaient le même comportement ?

Le seigneur de Suna arriva sans encombre au pays de vagues, ils restèrent là-bas jusqu'au début d'après-midi, puis repartirent vers le village du sable.

Le voyage de retour se passa moins bien que celui de l'allé. Les quatre ninjas et le démon en était à la moitié de trajet lorsque Naruto s'arrêta brusquement.

- Naruto ? Qu'est- ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Sasuke.

- Shhhh, dit le blond en posant sa main sur la bouche du brun qui fut surpris de la chaleur qu'elle dégageait.

Naruto était attentif à n'importe quel bruit, n'importe quel odeur. Il sentait que quelque chose s'approchait, quelque chose de dangereux.

- Tu les sens Kyuu ?

- Ouais gamin. Ils peuvent cacher leur chakra mais pas leur odeur, répondit le renard en reniflant l'air.

Soudain un kunaï fut lancer de derrière un buisson et effleura la joue du blond, du sang s'écoula de la plaie. Un groupe d'une dizaine de déserteurs surgit et s'élança sur eux.

- Haruno ! Protèges le seigneur !, hurla Naruto.

- Ok !

- Kyuu tu prends à gauche, je prend à droite !

Le renard acquiesça. Ils se séparèrent et entourèrent le groupe. Naruto dégaina son katana, il enchaîna coup sur coup, décapitant tout les têtes qui passaient par sa lame. Il utilisa toute sorte de juustu, katon, fûuton, suit on etc..

Ils eurent vite fini lui et Kyuubi de décimer le groupe. Les deux étaient couvert de sang mais n'avaient pas la moindre blessure. Seulement lorsqu'ils comptèrent les corps…

- Eh gamin ! J'ai sentis l'odeur de dix Nuke-nin, ici il y a seulement neuf corps.

- Oui c'est bizarre. Des Nuke-nin de ce niveau n'auraient pas réussi à tromper ton odorat…

- SASUKEEE !

Naruto reconnut la voix de Sakura affolée, paniquée et se retourna. Il vit alors le dernier Nuke-nin sauté sur le brun.

Sasuke n'avait pas le temps de riposter. Le déserteur lui fonçait dessus, katana à la main, visant son cœur. La scène se passa comme au ralenti. Sasuke remonta ses bras croisés à sa poitrine en un réflexe pour se protégé et ferma fortement les yeux. Il ne vit rien, c'était les ténèbres. Il ne ressentit aucune douleur, par contre, il sentit quelque chose de liquide et de chaud éclabousser son visage.

Si il ne ressentait ni ne voyait rien, il avait tout de même entendu le cri d'horreur poussé par Sakura. Seulement ce n'était pas le prénom du brun que la kunoichi hurlait…

- NARUTOOOO !!!

Sasuke ouvrit soudainement les yeux et les écarquilla devant la vision d'horreur qui se tenait en face de lui. Naruto c'était jeté devant lui pour le protéger et c'était prit le coup à sa place. La lame le transperçait de part en part juste en dessous du cœur, lui perforant le poumon, rendant laborieuse sa respiration. Le blond perdait du sang en grande quantité, il s'en échappait par la plaie et s'en écoulait aussi par la bouche. Naruto était dans un état critique.

Le blond réunit sa force restante pour retirer la lame de son corps et trancha la gorge du dernier Nuke-nin qui lui faisait face. Malheureusement, le fait d'avoir retirer la lame ne fit qu'agrandir la blessure et eu pour unique résultat d'aggraver l'hémorragie.

L'Uzumaki fût prit d'un vertige à cause de la grande quantité de sang perdu, et perdit l'équilibre, tombant à genoux.

Sasuke se précipita vers lui et le réceptionna dans ses bras. Les autres arrivèrent en courant, paniqué, terrifié.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Pourquoi tu m'as protégé ?! J'avais pas besoin de toi ! Je m'en serais très bien sortit tout seul !, hurla le brun.

- J'en sais rien…mon corps…a agis tout seul…., répondit Naruto, un minuscule sourire à ses lèvres ensanglantées.

Cette scène rappela un souvenir, pas des plus agréable, au brun, mais à l'époque, les rôles étaient inversés. Lorsqu'ils étaient genin, Sasuke avait protégé Naruto contre Haku, sans savoir pourquoi il s'était jeter sur les aiguilles pour que celles-ci ne blessent pas le blond. Et à l'époque Naruto avait eu la même réaction que lui en ce moment, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça, qu'il avait pas besoin de lui. Sasuke lui avait simplement répondu: « Je sais pas…mon corps a gis tout seul… ». C'était comme si l'histoire se répétait mais que maintenant les rôles s'était inversés.

Sakura prodiguait déjà des soins au blond. La plaie se referma rapidement grâces aux juutsu médicaux et au chakra de Kyuubi. Seulement Naruto devait se reposer, il était affaibli. Il remercia la kunoichi et perdit connaissance. Kyuubi reprit forme animal et porta son jinchuriki jusqu'au campement qu'ils avaient établi à quelque kilomètre de là au voyage d'allé. Kakashi alla chercher de l'eau ainsi que de bois pour le feu. Sakura et Sasuke allèrent chercher de quoi manger. Le blond devait reprendre des forces. Kyuubi resta au campement pour protéger le seigneur de Suna et veiller sur son porteur toujours inconscient.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après-midi que Naruto sortit de son état comateux. Il était allongé près du feu pour lui prodiguer un peu de chaleur, car il était torse nu sous la couverture, un bandage encerclait sa poitrine.

Il se releva péniblement, la tête de Kyuubi étant posée sur son ventre, le mouvement le réveilla.

- Comment tu te sens gamin ?

- A part engourdis et totalement paumé, je me sens en pleine forme.

- Mais regardez qui s'est réveillé c'est notre courageux ninjas dit Sakura en s'approchant.

Elle tenait dans les mains un bol de soupe qu'elle tendit au blond.

- Tiens, faut que tu reprennes de l'énergie et pour ça, faut que tu manges.

- Merci.

Naruto prit le bol et commença à le manger sous le regard de Sakura et Kyuubi. Quand il eu fini, il le rendit à la kunoichi qui lui demanda si il en voulait encore, il refusa d'un signe de tête.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Eh bien…Sasuke dors, Kakashi lui, a prit son tour de garde et le seigneur de Suna dors lui aussi.

- Tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi. Tu as besoin de repos.

- De nous deux c'est toi qui en a le plus besoin.

- Moi j'ai assez dormi comme ça. Ne t'inquiètes pas et va te couchez.

Sakura n'insista pas plus longtemps et alla se coucher. Naruto lui se leva, enfila une tenue plus chaude et alla se dégourdir un peu les jambes en compagnie de Kyuubi. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il aperçu Kakashi assit sur une branche d'un arbre, guettant les environs. Il dit à Kyuubi de retourner au campement, puis il sauta de branche en branche pour enfin atterrir au côté du Junnin.

- Ah Naruto c'est toi !

- J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

- Mais non pas du tout ! Assieds- toi !

Naruto s'exécuta et s'assit à côté de son ancien sensei. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, enfin…Kakashi parlait pour deux, Naruto se contentait d'écouter et de placer des mots de temps en temps. Il eut l'impression de retrouver le sensei de ses treize ans.

Sasuke arriva pour prendre son tour de garde, interrompant la « discussion » et Kakashi alla dormir à son tour. L' Uchiha s'assit aux côtés de Naruto, là où se tenait il y a quelques seconde son sensei.

- Comment va ta blessure ?, demanda le brun.

- Bien, elle a totalement disparu. Je dois juste avoir une cicatrice.

- je voulais…te dire merci…de m'avoir protégé.

- Toi qui me remerci ? Pincez moi je rêve. Décidément cette journée va de surprise en surprise, ricana le blond.

- Je suis sérieux, se renfrogna Sasuke.

Naruto redevint calme et écouta le brun. Il l'écouta parler, le remercier et s'excuser plus qu'il aurai cru un Uchiha en être capable. Et plus ils discutaient, plus Naruto avait une drôle de sensations qui le prenait au cœur. Il battait tellement fort que le bruit l'empêchait d'écouter autre chose. Ça faisait un petit moment qu'il s'était rendu compte que lorsqu'il était proche de Sasuke c'était comme si il avait des papillons dans le ventre mais au contraire de le gêner, il se sentait bien. Il avait envie de rester comme ça pour toujours, dans cette tranquillité, cette intimité. Il restait là, à observer le visage de Sasuke, à remarquer les transformations que le temps avait fait sur son physique. Sa mâchoire fine sans être féminine, ses yeux aussi noir que ses cheveux avait la couleur de la nuit, deux mèches d'ébènes encadrait son visage d'albâtre, son nez fin et droit, ses lèvres minces et rosées, sa carrure bien développée mais qui restait fine par rapport à la sienne.

Chaque fois que Sasuke le regardait dans les yeux, chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans l'encre noir qu'étaient ses pupilles, il se sentait défaillir, son cœur loupait un battement pour repartir à cent à l'heure et son sang affluait à ses joues. L'Uchiha avait réussi à faire ressortir un sentiment qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de son être.

Naruto était en train de tomber amoureux…

_À suivre…_

**Naru: **ça bouge enfin ton histoire.

**Sasu: **On va bientôt être ensemble ?

**Niku: **Euh…nan !

**Sasu & Naru : **Quoi ?

**Niku: **J'ai dit nan.

**Sasu: **Pourquoi ?

**Niku: **Nan mais tu crois vraiment que je vais vous mettre ensemble aussi vite ?

**Sasu: **Bah oui !

**Naru: **Je veux être avec mon mec !

**Sasu: **Moi aussi !

**Naru: **Je veux pouvoir l'embrasser librement, le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire je t'aime !

**Sasu: **Moi aussi !

**Naru: **Je veux lui faire le cul !

**Sasu: **Moi….HEIN ?!

**Niku*ricane*: **Bah oui Sasuke t'as oublié ? Dans cette fic t'es uke, donc si vous êtes ensemble Naruto te feras le cul, donc si t'es pressé d'être soumis il y a toujours un moyen de s'arranger ^^

**Sasu: **Nan finalement elle est très bien comme ça ta fic, tu devrais même l'arrêter là !

**Niku* secoue la tête*: **Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour pas être dominé ! Review s'il vous plait ^^


	8. Un pas de plus

Saluuuuut à tous ! ça faisait longtemps dis donc ! Je passe juste en coup de vent poster ce nouveau chapitre et en profite pour vous dire que le prochain tardera un peu. Désolé parce que en ce moment j'ai vachement de boulot donc plus vraiment le temps de ficker, et le peu de temps dispo que j'ai je l'utilise pour avancer dans mon doujinshi de nos deux bishô que j'espère finir bientôt, mais en ce moment j'en vois pas le bout XD Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous feras patienter un petit peu, je suis désolé à l'avance pour le prochain retard de publication. Je tenais à dire merci à tous ceux qui m'on laisser des reviews elle me vont droites au coeur, je vous assures que c'est ce que me permet de continuer à écrire ! Sur ce je vous laisse en espèrent que ce chapitre sera tout aussi bien commenter que les précédants XD Bisous à tous et à bientôt j'espère !

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Un pas de plus…**

Après la mission, ils restèrent à Suna pendant environ deux jours. Durant cette pause, Naruto fit le point, il ne sortit pas de son appartement , il ne parla à personne. Ni à Sakura, ni à Sasuke, ni aucun membre de la team 7, ni même à Gaara et c'est encore si il parlait à Kyuubi. Personne ne comprenait son comportement, tout le monde pensait qu'il faisait des progrès, qu'il avait réussi à se rapprocher un tant soit peu de la team 7, et maintenant, non seulement il redevenait le Naruto froid, distant qui ne montre aucun sentiments mais en plus ça empirait.

Seulement ils ignoraient que si il se tenait ainsi à l'écart, c'était pour réfléchir, pour faire une sorte de mise au net. Depuis qu'il c'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Sasuke, il était comme déstabilisé, perturbé. C'était comme si il refusait d'admettre ce fait. D'un certain point de vue, c'était normal, lui qui pendant plus de trois ans avait refoulé ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, ne c'était pas préparé à les voir ressurgir un jour.

Naruto, en ce moment, était assit dans un coin de sa chambre, plongé dans le noir, ses jambes entourées par ses bras et ramenées contre sa poitrine tandis que sa tête était plongée dans le creux que créait cette position. Il tenait une cigarette, une habitude qu'il avait prise, lorsqu'il se sentait déprimé ou quand il était dans une situation difficile à laquelle il devait réfléchir, il fumait toujours une cigarette. Shikamaru c'était en formant un rond avec ces doigts, et ben lui c'était la clope.

Kyuubi était inquiet, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Naruto dans un tel état, c'était juste après leur départ de Konoha.

- Allez gamin, ressaisis-toi ! On doit partir pour Konoha demain et on doit y rester trois mois. Écoutes, tu es amoureux, c'est pas une raison pour sombrer dans la déprime…

- Je me suis toujours dit que le jour où je tomberais amoureux serait le plus beau jour de ma vie…mais j'étais jeune et naïf. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte du stupide que j'étais…

- Tu dramatises là gamin…

- Kyuu…pendant trois ans j'ai refoulé mes sentiments au plus profond de moi-même et maintenant ils resurgissent…pour Uchiha !

- On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

- Merde Kyuu ! Arrêtes de dire des conneries !!!

Naruto se leva, sortit de la chambre pour se rendre dans le salon et se posta à la fenêtre, prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et souffla lentement.

- De toute façon… Uchiha est hétéro j'en suis sûr, soupira-t-il.

- Moi pas, ricana le démon.

- Pardon ?

- L'Uchiha a d'hétéro ce que moi j'ai d'angélique.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Tu ne vois pas les regards qu'il porte sur toi lorsque tu as le dos tourné ou lorsque vous vous baigniez au lac après vos entraînement. Tu n'as pas idée des efforts qu'il devait fournir pour ne pas te violer. Quoique, te connaissant, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui l'aurait violer en premier.

Naruto sourit, Kyuubi lui avait remonté le moral, il y arrivait toujours. C'était fou comme le renard parvenait à trouver les mots qui le sortiraient de sa déprime.

Soudain on frappa à la porte.

- Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup, ricana Kyuubi.

Naruto soupira et entreprit d'aller ouvrir la porte. Effectivement, c'était bien Sasuke qui se tenait devant lui et qui oublia bien vite pourquoi il était venu en voyant la tenue du blond, si toutefois on pouvait encore appeler ça une tenue, le blond ne portant en tout en pour tout qu'un pantalon noir taille basse.

- Que puis-je pour toi Uchiha ?

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Pour toute réponse Naruto s'écarta de la porte, donnant la permission au brun de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Il le fit passer au salon et lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce que Sasuke fit et le blond de même.

- Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ça fait deux jours qu'on ne te voit pas et jusqu'à présent je suis la seule personne que tu ais accepté de voir. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Dois-je percevoir cet interrogatoire comme une forme d'inquiétude ? Venant de ta part ce serait très surprenant !

- Arrête avec tes sarcasmes maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas aussi froid que tu portes à croire !

- J'avais bien remarqué. Où est donc passé l'Uchiha froid et distant que j'ai connu quand nous étions gennin ?

- Volatilisé et je crois savoir où il s'est réincarné, dit-il en dévisageant lourdement le blond en face de lui.

Naruto ricana, décidemment Sasuke avait bien changé. En quelques jours il vit le brun: parler, s'excuser, le remercier et s'inquiéter, alors qu'il pensait ces choses là étrangères au code génétique d'un Uchiha.

- Naruto on s'inquiète vraiment à ton sujet…

- Eh bien il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi fouetter un chat ! Je vais très bien !, le coupa le blond.

- Non tu ne vas pas bien !

- ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS HEIN ?! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PERMET DE DIRE ÇA ?! TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS SUFFISAMENT POUR AFFIRMER SI JE VAIS BIEN OU NON ! Je vais te le dire une dernière fois: JE. VAIS. BIEN ! , s'emporta Naruto.

- Le fait que tu cries me prouve pourtant le contraire.

-…

- Tu sais Naruto, tu n'as pas tellement changé, soupira Sasuke.

- …

- Déjà quand nous avions treize ans et que tu te sentais mal, tu faisait un sourire de dix kilomètres de long en affirmant que tout allait bien. Ici c'est la même chose sauf que…le sourire manques à l'appel.

- Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas le cœur à sourire comme un imbécile pour apaiser tes cas de conscience, cracha-t-il.

- Mes cas de conscience ?

Cette phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de Sasuke, il la répétait encore et encore dans sa tête, mais plus il là répétait moins il comprenait ce que le blond voulait dire. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand il vit se dernier se lever et marcher à travers la pièce.

- Plus de dix ans à m'ignorer comme le parfait des crétins et aujourd'hui tu voudrais me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Non, tous ça c'est juste ta conscience qui te dit d'essayer de rattraper les erreurs du passé.

- Il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que les gens pouvaient changer ? Tu en es la preuve vivante, répliqua Sasuke.

Échec et math ! Le brun venait de lui damer le pion. Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais rien ne vint. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Sasuke avait changé au point qu'il était capable de s'inquiéter pour quelque un d'autre que sa petite personne ?

- Admettons que ce soit vrai. Je réitère ce que j'ai dit, il n'y à pas matière à s'inquiéter.

- Si c'est la vérité, pourquoi ne pas être sortit de chez toi durant deux jours ?

- J'avais besoin d'être seul pour mettre certaines choses au point.

- Quelles choses ?

- Ça, ça ne regarde que moi. Compris ?

Sasuke acquiesça, il voulait en savoir plus mais savait que le blond ne lui dirait rien de plus s le sujet. Naruto quand à lui n'était pas pressé de lui dire qu'il faisait le point sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Il revint s'asseoir en face de Sasuke. Ils restèrent là, à s'affronter du regard, sans un mot, se disant tout à travers leurs yeux. Si Naruto ne laissait rien transparaître niveau sentiments ou émotions, ce n'était pas le cas du brun qui fut le premier à détourner le regard.

- Dis moi Uchiha… y a-t-il quelque un dans ta vie en particulier ?, demanda le blond en caressant Kyuubi qui s'était posé à ses cotés.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Pour entretenir la conversation…et pour tout avouer, je suis curieux. Aussi loin que je me souvienne tu étais la coqueluche des femmes de Konoha. Un vrai Don Juan.

- Pourquoi tu t'exprimes au passé ?, plaisanta Sasuke.

Le blond haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Et toi ? As-tu quelque un ?

- Tututut ! C'est donnant-donnant ! Tu réponds à ma question, je répondrais à la tienne, dit le blond en souriant un peu.

- D'accord. Ça va peut-être te surprendre mais…oui je pense à quelque un je ne sors pas avec cette personne, je suis amoureux depuis environ trois ans et je pense sans arrêt à elle. Je l'aime vraiment, dit le brun, s'empourprant, évitant le regard de l'Uzumaki.

- Oh ! Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?

- C'est…c'est pas une fille…

Plus un bruit. Naruto continuait de regarder Sasuke. Au moins maintenant, il pouvait croire ce que Kyuubi lui avait dit. Il en avait la confirmation par l'intéressé lui-même.

- Serais-tu gêné Uchiha ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu es la première personne à qui j'avoue ça. En plus toi tu es hétéro…

- En es-tu sûr ?, coupa Naruto.

Arrêt sur image. Sasuke ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda le blond en face de lui, plongeant ses pupilles dans celles azuréennes, recherchant une trace de mensonges mais n'en trouva aucune.

- Tu …es…gay ?

Il avait du mal à y croire. Pour toute réponse à sa question il reçut un sourire en coin de la part du blond. Sourire qui lui coupa le souffle, et pourtant il n'était que minuscule. Si il craquait déjà face à un petit rictus, qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si Naruto lui faisait un grand sourire du genre qu'il en faisait quand il avait treize ans ? Sasuke lui retourna le sourire.

- Bien à ton tour maintenant Naruto.

- En temps normal je ne parle pas de ma vie privée, mais là je sens que je vais devoir faire une exception.

- C'est donnant-donnant.

Naruto sourit d'avantage.

- OK. Ça fait moins longtemps que toi que je me suis rendu compte de mon attirance pour les hommes quoique…non en fait ça doit bien faire quatre ans …mais je pense que je n'arrivait pas et n'arrives toujours pas à accepter, pas le fait d'être gay, mais mes sentiments, surtout à cause de la personne vers qui ils sont dirigés. Ça doit être pour ça que ce n'est que très récemment que j'ai accepté mes sentiments envers elle et que j'ai du mal à les gérer, expliqua-t-il.

- C'est quelque un de Suna ?

- Euh.. non, mais c'est quelque un qui fut très proche de moi, et que je considérais comme un frère.

Tout en disant cela, Naruto avait plongé son regard dans celui onyx du brun. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans bouger, sans parler. Dans la pièce ne résonnait que le bruit de leur respiration. Seulement cette fois-ci ce fut Naruto qui détourna le regard en premier. Il consulta sa montre et remarqua que la nuit avait bien avancé.

- Merde j'ai pas vu l'heure ! Bon écoute vu qu'il est assez tard je te propose de rester dormir ici.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger.

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a juste un truc, j'ai pas de futon et le canapé est pas du tout confortable alors…va falloir qu'on partage le lit, dit Naruto avec un air désolé.

- Non c'est bon je peux prendre le cana…

- Uchiha j'ai déjà testé le canapé et je peux t'assurer que c'est pas l'idéal pour le repos et vu qu'il vaut mieux être en forme demain…

- Ça ne vas pas poser de problème j'espère ?

- Non, ça va juste mettre quelque un de mauvais poil, soupira le blond.

- Qui ça ?

- Kyuubi. D'habitude c'est lui qui dors avec moi.

Le renard n'apprécia pas cette remarque et sauta sur le blond, lui grognant dessus, ce dernier n'était guère impressionné. Sasuke rigola devant la drôle de scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les deux autres se retournèrent et le regardèrent comme si c'était le dernier des demeuré. Effectivement voir un Uchiha rire n'était pas un spectacle que l'on pouvait souvent voir. Après cet instant de « détente », ils dînèrent et le brun eu la chance de goûter aux talent culinaires de Naruto qui se révéla être un véritable cordon bleu.

Durant le dîner, ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, continuant une conversation interrompue ou trouvant d'autres sujet tout simplement. Naruto parla plus, se dévoilant un peu, révélant une partie de son être au brun qui en était ravi. À la fin du dîner, ils firent la vaisselle, Naruto lavait pendant que Sasuke séchait, ils donnaient d'un vrai petit couple en parfaite harmonie. À la fin ils étaient si fatigué qu'ils partirent se coucher. Ils étaient allongé dos à dos, n'osant pas se regarder, ni même se toucher. Pourtant c'était comme si un courant électrique passait entre eux, essayant de les rapprocher. Sentant qu'il commençait à s'endormir, le brun souhaita une bonne nuit à Naruto, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer, le blond lui souffla trois mots qui lui firent ouvrir grand les yeux, trois simples mots qui firent s'emballer son cœur…

- Bonne nuit…Sasuke…

_ à suivre... _

* * *

**Niku:** Vous y avez cru hein ? Désolé c'est encore trop tôt pour les mots doux XD

**Sasu:** C'est pas demain à la veille qu'on sera ensemble apparemment.

**Niku:** Désolé mon beau mais tu devras encore attendre un moment, parce qu'en plus il y a ce foutu doujinshi de vous deux qui me bouffe tout mon temps, et le boulot pour l'école…le prochain chapitre tardera encore un peux malheureusement.

**Naru:** Pourquoi tu dois toujours faire trois mille truc à la fois ?

**Niku:** Je me pose la même question vois-tu. Je sais pas c'est dans mes gênes, j'adore me compliqué l'existence.

**Sasu:** On voit ça.

**Naru:** Et alors le doujinshi il avance bien ? T'en es à combien de pages ?

**Niku:** 14 sur 42 sans compter les couvertures, et c'est même pas encré, juste le crayon.

**Sasu:** Ah ouais, t'as du pain sur la planche.

**Niku:** je te le fais pas dire T.T Reviews s'il vous plait !


	9. Révélation

Salut à toutes ( tous ? ) ! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du plus profond du coeur pour mon immence retard, je crois que ça doit faire un ans que je n'ai rien posté pour cette fic, sachez que ce n'était pas mon intention de laisser traîner ça, mais certaines choses sont arrivées et elles on pris tout mon temps et ma tête ce qui a fait que je n'avais plus trop la forme pour écrire, je ferais en sorte que ça n'arrive plus, j'essairais de posté à un rythme plus régulier, mais je ne promet rien, étant dans ma dernière année d'école d'art, je risque d'être très prise et de malheureusement ne plus pouvoir écrire autant qu'avant, mais je ferais de mon mieux ^^ En tout cas je remerci tout ceux ( si il y en a ) et celles qui on continuer de m'envoyé des reviews pour cette fic et les autres, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de lire vos commentaires et de voir que moi et mes histoires font parties de vos favoris. En tout cas me voici de retour ( pour vous jouer un mauvais tour..ok je sors ), avec toujours autant de perversité et d'imagination XD J'ai pas mal d'idée de fic dont une plus précisèment qui s'appelera " L'appeleur d'ange" toujours du SasuNaru et dont, j'espère, vous pourrez lire le prologue bientôt ^^

Concernant ce chapitre, beaucoup d'entre vous me dise que leur relation va trop vite, et vous avez surement raison, mais je vous dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'il se rapproche l'un de l'autre qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble, baisez comme des lapins et se promettre un amour éternelle au prochain chapitre, non il reste encore 4 ou 5 chapitre avant d'en arrivez là rassurez vous XD

Sur ce je vous laisse, je ne vais pas vous gonflez plus longtemps que ça avec mon message presque aussi loin que la fic en entier, et je terminerais et disant que ça me fait plaisir de revenir parmis vous et que j'espère que ce chapitre, si il ne peut m'apportez votre pardon pour mon abscence, aura au moins le mérite de vous plaire autant que les précédents ^^

Bonne lecture j'espère !

**Note:** j'ai fait ce chapitre un peu à la vas-vite je dois avouer et je ne me suis pas relus, donc il doit être criblé de fautes, pardonnez moi je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Révélation **

Naruto se réveilla en premier, dévoilant ses yeux azur glacial au monde. Il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine, un cœur battant régulièrement contre le sien, un souffle effleurant son torse, une odeur de fleur remplissant ses poumons.

Il baissa la tête et aperçu Sasuke sur lui. Dormant paisiblement. Il avait du bouger durant la nuit pour venir se positionner sur lui. Le blond était étonné mais pas gêner, il aimait cette sensation de chaleur qui se répandait à travers son être. Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester comme ça plus longtemps mais comme ils devaient partir tôt pour Konoha. Il restait deux heures avant les rendez-vous et se souvenant que le brun n'avait pas le réveil facile, il décida de le laisser dormir une petite heure de plus.

Il se glissa hors du lit le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas réveiller l'Uchiha. Il ramena les draps sur Sasuke pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il resta un moment à le contempler durant son sommeil, l'air paisible, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, un souffle régulier s'échappait de ses lèvres. Sasuke avait l'air d'un enfant.

Naruto se pencha lentement, retirant du bout des doigts une mèche noire qui cachait une partie de son visage d'albâtre, effleurant par la même occasion la surface de sa peau douce, puis très lentement pour ne pas le réveiller, posa ses lèvres sur le front mis à découvert. Dans ce geste ne se transmettait que la douceur et l'amour qu'éprouvait Naruto pour Sasuke.

Le blond se releva et avant de quitter la pièce caressa du revers de sa main la joue pâle du brun.

Seulement, Sasuke ne dormait pas d'un sommeil aussi profond qu'il le croyait.

Le brun s'était réveillé depuis qu'il avait sentit Naruto bouger, il avait sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux, il avait entendu les doux battements de son cœur résonner à ses oreilles, le berçant dans une musique calme et consolante.

Son cœur à lui atteignit une vitesse record lorsqu'il avait sentit les doigts de Naruto écarter une mèche de ses cheveux et ces lèvres se poser sur son front. Il savait que Naruto ne se montrait gentil et affectueux que parce qu'il le croyait endormi, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait de sauter au cou du blond et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Sasuke se releva lentement pour ne pas faire de bruit et s'habilla. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Kyuubi passer le seuil afin d'entrer.

- Ah tu es réveillé, tant mieux, je voudrais parler avec toi, dit le renard, sérieux.

- Où est Naruto ?

- Il est partit courir un peu, il reviendra dans 30 minutes environ. Ce qui me laisse pleinement le temps de papoter avec toi.

- À propos de quoi ?

- De Naruto.

Sasuke devint soupçonneux, le renard devait s'être rendu compte de son attirance envers le blond. L'Uchiha cachait bien son chakra de façon à ce que Naruto ne se rende compte de rien, mais c'était plus difficile de l'occulter à Kyuubi, le renard ayant des sens plus affûtés que ceux de simple êtres humains.

- Je suis au courant de tes sentiments pour lui.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ne joues pas l'innocent Uchiha. J'ai remarqué ton comportement à son égard. Je perçois ton changement de chakra en sa présence et surtout…

- Quoi ?

- Je vois les regards que tu poses sur lui, ricana le renard.

Sasuke rougit à tel point qu'il pouvait rivaliser avec des tomates. Il savait que quelqu'un allait remarquer son comportement quand le blond est dans le coin, mais il ne se doutait pas que se serait aussi vite et que la personne en question serait Kyuubi, ce- dernier étant une partie de Naruto, ils pouvaient communiquer par transmission de pensées. Sachant que le renard ne le portait pas dans son cœur, ce- dernier serait capable d'aller tout raconter à l'Uzumaki.

- Ne lui dit rien, supplia le brun.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirais rien…

- Ouf !

- Parce que c'est toi qui vas le lui dire…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu as peur de lui dire la vérité, ricana le renard.

- Je n'ai pas peur…seulement…lui dire que je l'aime, alors qu'il a déjà du mal à montrer ses sentiments..

Sasuke se sentait anxieux , il étais presque sûr que s'il se déclarait, Naruto le rejetterait et là au revoir les chances que le blond se rapproche de lui.

- Naruto…n'éprouve aucun sentiments envers moi, rien que le fait de prononcer mon prénom le dégoûte.

- En es-tu aussi sûr ?, demanda le démon, moqueur.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Naruto t'aime lui aussi, ça je peux te l'assurer.

Sasuke secoua la tête.

- Uchiha je fais partit de Naruto, je partage ses pensées, je sais donc aussi ce qu'il ressent. Il t'aime du même amour que toi, le problème c'est qu'il a un peu de mal à l'accepter. Il a enfouit ses sentiments au plus profond de son cœur et le fait que se soit toi qui les fasse ressurgir, c'est gros pour lui. Surtout que vous avez un passé commun assez chargé.

- Il m'aime.. ?

Le renard acquiesça avec un léger sourire.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il que je lui dise mes sentiments. Une révélation aussi brusque risque sûrement d'empirer la situation.

- Non justement. Cette révélation le fera réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça lui fera prendre en compte de ses propres sentiments.

Sasuke comprenait le plan de Kyuubi, voyait sa logique, mais ce plan était très risquer. C'était une chance sur deux. Soit Naruto acceptait ses sentiments soit son état anti-social empirerait. À cette dernière pensée Sasuke frissonna.

- Alors Uchiha ? Seras-tu d'accord de m'aider à faire ressortir le bon côté de Naruto ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu autant pour lui ? Pourquoi me demander de l'aide ? À moi ? D'autant plus que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Voix-tu avec le temps, j'ai appris à apprécier Naruto. Lorsque vous l'avez rejeter, j'ai été là pour le consoler. Toutes les épreuves que nous avons enduré font qu'un lien s'est tissé entre nous, à l'instar de celui que vous avez tissé toi et lui. Je veux qu'après tant de souffrances un peu de bonheur rentre dans sa vie. Je souhaite qu'il soit heureux. Et je suis sûr que toi seul saura lui apporter ce bonheur, toi seul pourra le rendre heureux.

-…

- Mais es-tu près à prendre le risque de lui avouer tes sentiments tout en sachant qu'il y a une possibilité que cela ne fasse qu'empirer les choses, tout en sachant que vous pourriez en souffrir toi et lui, mais qu'au bout du compte après tant de sacrifice vous retrouveriez un peu du Naruto de votre enfance ? Es-tu prêt à prendre ce risque pour voir Naruto heureux ?

- Je..

- Réfléchis bien Uchiha. C'est une décision difficile je le sais, mais que tu dois prendre.

Le brun ne savait plus quoi faire. Bien sûr qu'il voulait voir Naruto heureux. Et d'après ce que Kyuubi venait de lui dire, le blond ne pouvait l'être qu'avec lui. Mais brisé le peu d'amitié qu'il avait réussi à rebâtir ? C'était quand même un gros sacrifice. Sasuke réfléchissait, pesant le pour et le contre sous l'œil sérieux de Kyuubi. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, sans un bruit. Le renard laissait l'Uchiha dans ses pensées, il savait que le choix était difficile à prendre.

Au bout d'un moment Sasuke, qui avait fermer les yeux, les rouvrit et le renard put y voir de la détermination s'y refléter.

- Très bien Kyuubi, je suivrais tes « instructions », j'avouerais mes sentiments à Naruto, dit Sasuke avec ferveur.

Le renard sourit, malicieux, il était content de la réponse. Ils ne leur restait que très peu de temps avant que le blond ne rentre, ils le passèrent donc à mettre certaines choses au point. Kyuubi était arrivé à la conclusion que plus tôt le brun lui dirait ce qu'il éprouve mieux se serait. Et donc Sasuke devrait se déclaré dès l'arrivé du blond. L'Uchiha réticent au départ, trouvant le délai très court, finit quand même par céder.

Une tension soudaine s'empara de lui lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer , son cœur s'accéléra tandis que sa respiration devenait irrégulière. Kyuubi posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, lui faisait comprendre par la même occasion que le moment était venu.

Sasuke franchit alors la porte de la chambre et se retrouva dans le salon où il vit Naruto affaler sur le canapé, une serviette autour des épaules, en train de boire à la bouteille de l'eau fraîche. Naruto remarqua sa présence.

- Bonjour Sasuke, j'espère que Kyuubi ne t'a pas révei…

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase car le brun s'était jeté dans ses bras, le laissant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Euh…Sasuke ?

- Je croyais avoir rêver hier soir quand je t'ai entendu prononcer mon prénom…Je suis content de savoir que ce n'était pas le cas, dit le brun en souriant légèrement.

Naruto était gêner mais en même temps, et cela le déstabilisait, il se sentait heureux, un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis plus de 3 ans. Il fit alors un geste qu'il pensait ne plus jamais faire, il posa ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke, non pas pour le repousser, mais au contraire pour le resserrer contre lui, appuya son front sur l'épaule du brun, se laissant aller dans cette étreinte. Après un moment, Naruto se détourna un peu, une légère rougeur au niveau des joues.

- Il faudrait peut-être commencer à se préparer, on a rendez-vous dans une heure…

Sur ce ils s'habillèrent dans le silence, un peu gêner par leur étreinte. Trente minutes plus tard ils étaient prêt à partir, ne restant plus beaucoup de temps, Sasuke décida que c'était le moment pour se déclarer à Naruto. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kyuubi, qui avait repris forme humaine. Le renard compris que le brun attendait la confirmation, il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

- Naruto, je vais déjà y aller, ils sont déjà peut-être là-bas. Je leur dirais que toi et Sasuke vous arrivez.

Le renard fit un clin d'œil à l'Uchiha, c'était une solution qu'il avait trouve pour leur laisser un moment seul.

- Très bien, à tout de suite, acquiesça le blond.

Dès qu'il fut sortit, Sasuke sentit la nervosité le prendre, son cœur s'accélérer et la peur se répandre à travers son corps. De quoi avait-il peur ? De la réaction du blond.

- Naruto, j'aimerais te dire quelque chose d'important…

Le dit blond se retourna et fit face au brun, plongeant ses yeux azur dans ceux d'encre.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il sur un ton désinvolte.

Le blond était curieux, bien qu'il ne le montra pas.

- Tu te souviens hier soir, nous avons discuté de nos relations amoureuse ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'aimais quelque un depuis 3 ans et que je pensais tout le temps à elle…

- Où tu veux en venir ?

Sasuke plongea ses pupilles dans celles qui lui faisaient face et s'avança lentement vers le blond, ne détournant pas le regard. Il s'arrêta à quelque pas, et lui avoua..

- Cette personne c'est toi.

- Quoi ?

Naruto avait les yeux écarquillés face à cette révélation si inattendue venant du brun.

- Je t'aime Naruto.

_ À suivre…_

**Nikushin:** Alors alors ? Vous l'attendiez le moment de la déclaration hein ?

**Naruto**: Je te savais pas si fleur bleu Niku.

**Nikushin**: Moi non plus, je suis tout autant surprise que toi.

**Sasuke**: Quand je pense qu'il a fallu attendre 1 ans pour que tu nous pondes ça !

**Nikushin**: Bah que veux tu, j'avais pas la forme pour écrire et en plus j'ai pleins d'autres truc à faire ! J'ai même pas encore fini le doujin alors tu vois ?

**Sasuke**: ça c'est parce que tu t'arrêtes toutes les 5 pages pour faire un autre dessin…

**Naruto:** Que tu te lis 3 livre chaque semaine…

**Sasuke:** Et que tu passe ton temps sur l'ordinateur, alors c'est clair qu'elle va pas avancer la bd.

**Nikushin**:….

**Naruto&Sasuke:** Reviews s'il vous plait !


	10. Retour aux sources

Salut à tous ! ça fait super longtemps pas vrai ? Bon c'est en grande partie ma faute, mais comme vous le savez, le travail à la vie dure surtout que maintenant j'ai un job d'étudiant donc encore moins de temps libre T.T Enfin bref merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont remontez le moral, que je suis toujours contente de lire et qui me vont droit au coeur ^^ Je tenais particulièrement à remerciez **x3-fanfiction-x3 **qui a permis à ma fic de dépassez le cap des 100 review ce qui énorme pour moi ! Et merci beaucoup à tous celles ( ceux ? ) qui ont continué à écrire des commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez ou pas. En tout cas voici le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il surpassera vos attentes. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à beintôt j'espère ^^ !

* * *

Chapitre 9: Retours aux sources

Ça y est, Sasuke venait de larguer la bombe qui était sensée faire réagir le blond. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder Naruto en face de lui, attendant avec appréhension la réaction de celui-ci, le regardant directement dans les yeux, essayant de trouver un indice qui pourrait le réjouir.. ou le contraire….

De son côté le blond avait senti une douce chaleur s'immiscé dans son corps, se répandre lentement à travers tout son être à l'entente de ces trois mots, trois mots que personne ne lui avait dédié et qui, pourtant, venaient de sortir de la bouche de la personne qu' il aimait. Mais pourtant, il prit peur, peur face à cette avalanche de sensations qui le traversaient. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, non, pas encore. Il avait trop peur, il y a trois ans les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde l'on trahis et lui ont fait plus mal que n'importe quel poison. Il refusait de revivre ça une seconde fois, il le refusait. Ce fût sans doute ça le pourquoi de sa réaction…

Peu à peu, la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage laissa place au masque de froideur et d'indifférence qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre. Il regarda une dernière fois l' Uchiha puit pris le sac qui se trouvait à ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte. Lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée, la voix du brun l'interpella.

- Naruto ?

Celui-ci se retourna et planta son regard bleu glacial dans l'onyx qui lui faisait face. Lorsqu'il s'exprima, sa voix était froide et dénuée de sentiments.

- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

-…

- Si c'est le cas alors dépêches-toi, les autres nous attendent.

Puis il sortit de son appartement, laissant un brun totalement sous le choc et dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Quelques instants après, Sasuke débarqua au lieu de rendez-vous. Tout le monde était présent sauf Kyuubi et Naruto. L'absence des deux derniers le rendit un instant nerveux. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser des questions sur la réaction qu'avait eu Naruto. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce qu'il prenne sa déclaration comme si il lui avait dit qu'il avait mangé une pomme.

Il arriva près de Kakashi, Sakura ainsi que Gaara. Il les salua rapidement, puis la kunoichi lui posa une question qui le surpris.

- Dis-moi Sasuke, tu n'as rien fait à Naruto ?

- Non…pourquoi ?

- Quand il est arrivé, il a foncé vers Kyuubi, l'a attrapé par le col en lui criant qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent, et l'a entraîné plus loin, dit le Kazekage.

- Ils sont où ?

Sakura fît un geste discret de la tête, montrant derrière elle. Sasuke le suivit et porta son regard plus loin où il aperçût effectivement Naruto et Kyuubi qui discutait avec véhémence. Le blond paraissait très énervé envers le renard . Il faisait de grands gestes avec les bras et semblait à bout de nerfs. Le brun eut le temps de voir que les pupilles du blond étaient devenues bleu nuit comme quand ils s'étaient battus aux portes de Suna. Naruto était vraiment en colère. Il vit le bond s'effondrer contre un arbre mais Gaara le retint quand il voulut allez le voir, lui disant qu'il fallait laisser Kyuubi gérer.

Naruto replia ses jambes contre lui, posa ses bras sur ses genoux, et sa tête entre eux. Le renard s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais il fût violemment retirée par le blond. Il n'entendit pas ce que le renard lui dit mais le blond fit non de la tête une fois, deux fois, puis à la troisième il se redressa violemment et cria:

- J'AI DIT NON KYUUBI !

- TU ES UN IDIOT NARUTO !

- EH BIEN, SI ÇA PEUT M'EMPÊCHER DE SOUFFRIR ALORS JE LE RESTERAIS !

- MAIS NARUTO…

- ÇA SUFFIT LE SUJET EST CLOS !

Puis Naruto s'éloigna du renard. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès des autres, il ne leur accorda aucun regard, il s'adressa juste au Kazekage.

- Cette histoire va mal finir Gaara, je le sens et mon flaire ne me trahit jamais, tu le sais.

- Tu n'en sais rien Naruto, peut-être que ces trois mois à Konoha te feront du bien.

- J'en doute beaucoup…

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

À cette question, le blond plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke . Le brun pût y lire de la peur oui mais surtout de l'égarement. Il se perdit dans ces océans, ce fût la voix du blond lorsqu'il répondit à Gaara qui le sortit de sa contemplation.

- De mes sentiments…

Cette réponse laissa perplexe tout le monde sauf Kyuubi qui laissa un soupir de désespérance s'échapper.

- Si tout le monde est prêt on peu y aller ?, demanda le blond.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- Je compte sur toi Naruto, dit le roux.

Le blond s'inclina devant son Kazekage, puis ils s'élancèrent dans le désert, direction Konoha. Gaara les regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître. Dans ses pupilles pouvait se lire de l'inquiétude.

- J'espère ne pas faire d'erreurs en t'envoyant là-bas Naruto, soupira le roux.

Regardant une dernière fois l'horizon, il se retourna et partit en direction de son bureau.

Le voyage jusqu'à Konoha ne se fit pas dans la meilleure ambiance, le blond ne parlant plus ou alors très peu. Il évitait Sasuke le plus souvent possible, trouvant toujours une bonne excuse lorsque celui-ci cherchait à s'entretenir avec lui. Le seul avec qui il parlait, c'était Kyuubi et ces discussions finissaient toujours en disputes. Ce comportement était ce que craignait Sasuke, qu'il redevienne asocial mais puissance dix. Ainsi passèrent les deux jours qu'il fallait pour arriver à Konoha.

Ils virent bientôt devant eux les remparts du village et Naruto frissonna, beaucoup de souvenirs lui revenaient et ils n'étaient pas très joyeux…

Le blond et Kyuubi étaient les moins enclin à rentrer mais étant en mission, ils n'eurent pas vraiment le choix. Ils marchèrent un moment puis furent interpellés par Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji qui passaient par là.

- Sasukeee, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura !, hurla la blonde.

- Salut Ino, lança Sakura.

- On a entendu dire que vous reveniez d'une mission à Suna et qu'un ninjas de là-bas vous accompagnait, demanda Shikamaru.

- Les nouvelles vont vites, dit Sasuke.

- Alors ? Où est ce ninjas ? Je ne vois que vous trois, demanda Ino.

La team 7 se retourna pour découvrir…personne. Naruto n'était plus derrière eux et Kyuubi non plus d'ailleurs. Ils regardèrent autour et le virent enfin. Le blond ne s'était pas arrêté et marchait à quelques mètres devant eux, les mains dans les poches, Kyuubi à côté de lui.

- NARUTO !, hurla Sakura.

Le nommé soupira et se résigna à s'arrêter, il se retourna. Il vit les six ninjas venir vers lui ( Shikamaru, Ino et Chôji avaient accourus à l'entente de son prénom ).

- Pourquoi tu t'es pas arrêté ?, demanda la kunoichi.

- Parce que je suis en mission et que j'ai autre chose à faire de mon temps que de m'arrêter pour discuter.

Son ton était cassant et froid. Il n'attendit pas plus et repris son chemin.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, demanda Chôji.

- C'est une longue histoire, on vous expliquera plus tard, là il faut que l'on aille voir Tsunade-sama.

- On vous accompagne, dit la blonde.

Les six ninjas se mirent en route, ne cherchant pas à rattraper le blond, sachant que celui-ci était d'une humeur exécrable. Durant le chemin, Sakura et Kakashi racontèrent leur mission ainsi que leur séjour à Suna et expliquèrent que si le blond était ici, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était en mission. Ino demanda qui était l'étrange homme qui accompagnait le blond et là encore ils racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient appris. Sasuke de son côté ne disait rien, ne quittant pas des yeux l'Uzumaki. Il ne se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés que lorsque le blond s'arrêta à l'entrée de la tour des Hokage, les attendant pour entrer.

Shikamaru s'avança jusqu'à lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

- Alors, t'es de retour ?

- Uniquement pendant trois mois.

- Même si ce n'est que pour trois mois, je suis content de te revoir.

- Et bien tu dois être le seul, répliqua le blond sur un ton glacial et en dégageant la main que Shikamaru avait posé sur lui d'un mouvement d'épaule, puis s'avança dans le bâtiment en direction du bureau de la Godaime.

Les autres le suivirent sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau, Sakura toqua à la porte et un « ENTREZ » hurlé leur donnèrent la permission de passer. Tsunade se trouvait devant son bureau, papiers éparpillés sur celui-ci, une bouteille de saké à moitié vide posée dans un coin, ainsi que le collier du Shodaime autour du cou.

- Bonjour Tsunade- sama, dit Sakura en s'inclinant légèrement.

Les autres suivirent son exemple et s'inclinèrent aussi. Naruto se tenant en retrait par rapport aux autres.

- La mission s'est bien déroulée ?, demanda la Godaime.

- Oui, nous avons eu des problèmes avec des nuke-nin mais sinon…

- Kakashi, j'attends ton rapport dans deux heures sur mon bureau.

- Bien Godaime-sama.

- D'après la lettre que m'a envoyé le Kazekage, un ninjas de Suna vous accompagne. Où est-il ?

Les six ninjas s'écartèrent afin de laisser passer le blond qui s'avança jusqu'au bureau en compagnie de Kyuubi. Il s'inclina respectueusement.

- Godaime-sama.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son propre petit-fils et qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis plus de trois ans. Elle se releva, mains appuyées sur le bureau.

- NARUTO ?

_ À suivre… _

**

* * *

**

Niku:

Enfin le 9ème chapitre

**Sasu:** Super…je me suis fait jeter

**Niku:** Oui…pour mieux de faire prendre…je veux dire reprendre après..^^

**Sasu:** Toi…t'as envie de mourir pas vrai ?

**Niku:** Pas spécialement, ou au moins attends encore quelque année avant d'assouvir tes envies meurtrière parce que je suis pas sur que Naruto apprécierait que je meure avant de le faire seme au moins une fois ^^

**Naru:** Je confirme et surtout môssieur sera priver de sexe pendant au moins 6 mois.

**Sasu:** Tout compte fait c'est pas si mal cette histoire, le scénar est vraiment bien ^^'''

**Niku:** Bah tu vois! Tout le monde y trouve son compte ! Reviews SVP !


	11. Dégradations

Helloooooooo tout le monde, ça fait un bail ! Tout d'abord je tient à m'excuser profondément pour le retard impardonable de parution de chapitre MAIS je vais me rattraper eh oui ! Déjà j'ai fini mes examens et vu que cette année était la dernière je n'aurais normalement plus d'examens de toute ma vie, ce qui veut dire plus de temps pour écrire et en plus c'est les vacances ! Donc bref...comme d'habitude merci à toutes celles qui mon envoyé des reviews, ça fait toujours aussi chaud au coeur. Ensuite, je préviens qu'il risque d'y avoir un petit changement dans le pairing de cette fic, ne vous faites pas de bile, c'est toujours avec Naruto et Sasuke simplement que le dominant risque de changer. Eh oui cette fic va passée du NaruSasu au SasuNaru, vraiment désolé pour celle qui voulait un Naruto dominant mais je suis dans une phase où touts ce que je peux lire et écrire c'est avec un Sasuke au dessus. MAIS pour me faire pardonner ce monstrueux revirement voilà ce que je vais faire,** lisez attenttivement ce qui va suivre, c'est très important !**

**Donc comme vous le savez le SasuNaru Day approche à vitesse grand V, et comme vous toutes je suis impatiente de lire les fics qui vont être postée notamment la fameuse suite de Tentation par Haganemaru. Enfin bref, cette année je vais m'y mettre aussi avec un OS que vous pouvez trouver sur mon profile. Cependant comme je le disais plus haut, pour me faire pardonnez mon inexistance ces derniers mois, je vous laisse choisir très chères lectrice l'OS que j'écrirais pour la SasuNaru Day ! Si c'est pas un beau cadeau ça ! Le chois se fera au vote, lorsque vous écrirez votre reviews laissez moi savoir quel OS vous choisissez. Le vote se terminera samedi, je laisse donc toute cette semaine ! Vous avez le choix parmis les prochains titres dont vous pouvez lire le résumé sur mon profile.**

**1. Mensonges et Vérités ( sequel de Voleur Attrapé ) **

**2. Don't Let It Go ( sequel de l'Indomptable Dompté )**

**3. Mon Maître Bien-Aimé **

**4. Co-Location Mouvementée **

**Les autres Os sont laissé pour d'autres occasions. **

**N'oubliez donc pas de votez et vous recevrez la surprise le 10 Juillet !**

Sans plus attendre je laisse place à la lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Dégradations**

Tsunade n'arrivait pas à y croire. Naruto se tenait devant elle, froid, rigide, avec une expression neutre sur le visage. La regardant avec le respect dut à un Hokage mais rien d'autre, son regard était vide de toutes émotions. Tsunade s'était imaginé que lors de leurs retrouvailles, celui-ci se serait jeté dans ses bras, avec un énorme sourire made in Naruto Uzumaki et en criant « Baa-chan ». Mais le blond qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas celui qu'elle avait connu il y a 3-4 ans, pourtant plus elle le regardait, plus elle devait admettre que c'était bien lui. Elle se rendit compte alors que le rejet qu'il avait eu l'avait beaucoup changé, le faisant se refermer sur lui-même, ne montrant pas ses émotions et surtout ne s'attachant plus à personne afin de ne plus souffrir comme il avait souffert.

L'Hokage se rassit en soupirant, elle se servit un verre de saké puis s'adressa au blond.

- Combien de temps dure ton séjour ici ?

- Jusqu'à l'examen Chunin et durant toute la durée de celui-ci. En tout trois mois, répondit le blond.

- Très bien, tu séjourneras chez l'un des Junin avec lequel tu es venu. Kakashi étant en couple et Sakura étant une jeune femme, tu ne pourras pas vivre chez ces deux-là. Il ne reste plus que Sasuke.

« C'est pas vrai je suis maudit ! », pensa le blond. Kyuubi eu un rire silencieux en entendant les pensées de son Jinchuriki. Le blond qui essayait de se tenir à l'écart du brun, disons-le clairement : il l'évitait comme la peste depuis qu'il lui avait ces trois petit mots, et maintenant il devait vivre avec lui. Kami-sama était décidemment contre lui.

- Cela te convient-il ?

La voix de la Godaime le sortit de ses pensées. Ne pouvant ou ne voulant pas parler, il se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de consentement. Elle se tourna alors vers Sasuke.

- Cela ne te dérange pas ? J'ai pensé, étant donné que ta maison est vide et qu'à part toi personne n'y habite…

- Il n'y a aucun problème Godaime-sama, dit le brun.

« Naruto…tu ne pourras plus m'échapper… », pensa Sasuke. Durant tout le trajet le blond l'avait évité, il en avait marre, maintenant l'Uzumaki allait s'installer chez lui pendant trois mois, il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir.

- Très bien, si tout est réglé, vous pouvez partir.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous devant l'Hokage, puis se retournèrent pour partir. Au moment où Naruto allait franchir la porte, Tsunade héla le blond qui se retourna.

- Bon retour à Konoha, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est uniquement pour trois mois Tsunade-sama, répliqua le blond.

En réponse, elle lui retourna un sourire malicieux, espiègle, qui laissa perplexe Naruto. C'était comme si elle pensait qu'il allait rester plus longtemps, comme si ces trois mois lui donneraient l'envie de revenir à Konoha définitivement.

Il sortit de la pièce, Sasuke l'attendait, nonchalamment adossé au mur, le regard diriger vers lui et un étrange sourire courbait ses lèvres. Lèvres d'ailleurs qui semblaient l'appelé comme un papillon vers une flamme. Devant cette pensée, ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement, il secoua la tête afin de clarifier ses idées. Plus le temps passait, plus son attraction pour l' Uchiha grandissait à l'instar de son amour. Toutes ces émotions lui rendaient la vie dure, et le pire était qu'il ne les acceptait pas de peur de souffrir à nouveaux.

Il regarda le déclencheur de cette avalanche émotionnelle avec lequel il allait vivre pour les trois prochains mois. « _Bon retour…tu parles !_ » pensa le blond en se dirigeant vers le brun et ils partirent ensemble vers le manoir des Uchiha.

* * *

Presque un mois s'était écoulé, trois semaines pour être exact, depuis le jour où Naruto était revenu à Konoha. La nouvelle fit vite le tour du village et beaucoup de personnes de la génération du blond voulaient le voir mais il arrivait toujours à les éviter, se cachant ou restant dans le manoir des Uchiha et les peu de fois où ils avaient choppé, le blond les envoya bouler. L'Uzumaki lui pétait de plus en plus les plombs, le dernier neurone de patience qui lui restait menaçait sérieusement de partir en fumée. Entre ses anciens amis qui lui courraient presque après, un maudit brun qui voulait avoir une sérieuse discussion et qui passait son temps à le frôler, le caresser discrètement et à lui envoyer toutes sortes de signaux. Le pire était que Naruto ne pouvait pas fuir, vu qu'il habitait avec l'Uchiha. De plus, il se mettait à désirer encore et encore ces caresses et se détestait pour n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ça, car si il y avait bien deux choses qu'il ne pouvait pas maîtriser, c'était ses sentiments ainsi que les réactions de son corps, car il suffisait que le brun ait de petits gestes sensuel envers lui et son corps réagissait au quart de tour. Et malheureusement pour Naruto, le brun s'était rendu compte des effets que produisaient ses gestes et il en profitait, accentuant les gestes ou alors en le regardant dans les yeux pendant qu'il les faisait.

Ah ! Et il y avait Kyuubi, se « renard de malheur » comme l'appelait le blond, était du côté de Sasuke et tentait de le faire tomber dans des pièges afin que lui et le brun puisse avoir une conversation. Seulement le blond qui écoutait ces pensées arrivait toujours à déjouer ses plans. Mais au bout d'un moment le renard péta un câble. Il arriva en trombe dans la chambre du blond, le choppa par le col et dit d'une voix remplis de colère :

- Bon cette fois, faut vraiment qu'on parle tous les deux !

Sasuke venait de rentrer de mission. Il avait dut partir pendant une semaine. Et durant sept jours il n'avait pas arrêté de penser au blond, celui-ci n'avait cessé d'essayer de l'éviter, mais il persistait. Ce qu'un Uchiha désirait un Uchiha l'obtenait.

Il rentra dans le manoir, se dirigea dans la cuisine où il grignota vite fait quelque chose et but un verre d'eau avant de se diriger vers sa chambre afin de se changer. Il passa devant celle de Naruto et alors qu'il allait la dépasser, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et il put voir le blond qui alla s'écraser contre le mur, le fissurant légèrement. Il se précipita sur celui-ci.

- Naruto ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Le blond releva son visage et le brun pût voir qu'il avait quelque éraflure, des bleus ainsi que du sang qui s'écoulait de sa tempe et du coin de sa bouche. Il repoussa le brun sans douceur, qui se retrouva sur les fesses.

- C'est bon j'ai rien ! Dégage ! Va-t'en !

- Non reste Sasuke !

Kyuubi se tenait devant le blond qu'il choppa à nouveaux par le col.

- Sasuke n'a rien à voir là-dedans Kyuubi !

- Au contraire, il a tout à voir ! Il est autant concerné que toi par ce qu'il t'arrive car c'est lui qui te mets dans un tel état !

Le renard décocha un monstrueux coup de poing dans la mâchoire hâlée. Le blond ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder le démon dans les yeux et cracha le sang qui envahissait sa bouche.

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le brun, totalement perdu. Regardant tour à tour le blond et le renard.

- Ce qui se passe c'est que Naruto est un crétin fini !, cria le renard.

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi cette affaire me concerne aussi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Naruto ?

- Naruto est…

- La ferme Kyuubi !

Le blond l'empêcha de continuer et décocha ensuite un coup de genou dans le ventre de celui-ci, le faisant se reculer puis enchaîna avec un coup de coude et de poing dans la mâchoire. Le renard encaissa et quand les attaques terminèrent, il se remit droit, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu donc de lui dire ?

- Me dire quoi ?, murmura le brun.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Oui bien sûr, à cause de cette stupide peur de souffrir. Ce n'est rien qu'une excuse minable derrière laquelle tu te caches. Tu perds ta chance d'être heureux en ne lui disant rien Naruto.

- Je n'ai jamais été heureux Kyuubi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est le bonheur. Je ne vais pas déplorer quelque chose que je n'ai jamais eu. Dans deux mois nous retournerons à Suna, tu oublieras, il oubliera et j'oublierais. Ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, dit le blond calmement.

- Me dire quoi ?, dit à nouveaux Sasuke mais plus fortement cette fois-ci.

- Je te préviens Naruto, si tu ne lui dit rien…c'est moi qui le ferais.

Le ton sur lequel Kyuubi prononça ces mots laissait croire qu'il ne plaisantait pas. L'Uzumaki le regardait avec les yeux écarquillé par la peur.

- Tu n'oserais pas, murmura-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

Alors Naruto explosa de colère.

- DE QUEL DROIT TE MÊLES-TU DE MA VIE ?

- PARCE QUE JE VEUX QUE TU SOIS HEUREUX, QUE TU N'AIS PLUS PEUR !

- JE N'AI PAS PEUR !

- ALORS DIS-LE-LUI !

- ME DIRE QUOI BORDEL ?, hurla l'Uchiha, énervé d'ignorer de quoi ils parlaient alors qu'il était concerné aussi.

Kyuubi voyant que son maître n'allait pas lui répondre, il se tourna alors vers le brun, ignorant totalement les essais du blond pour le retenir, et mis sa menace à exécution. Il cria, encore énervé :

- NARUTO EST AMOUREUX DE TOI !

Celui-ci en voyant que le renard venait de révéler ce qu'il ne voulait pas, tomba à genoux, baissant la tête, refusant de croiser le regard noir qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Il n'entendit pas Kyuubi partir, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Sasuke s'accroupit devant lui et lui demanda doucement :

- C'est vrai ?

Naruto se disant que de toute façon, il ne tomberait pas plus bas, se contenta de hocher la tête affirmativement, son regard toujours braqué sur le sol, trouvant soudain les lattes du plancher très intéressantes.

- Naruto, je…

- Mais, même si j'ai accepté mes sentiments à ton égard, même si tu connais ce que j'éprouve et même si c'est réciproque…ça ne change rien.

- Comment ça ?

Naruto poussa un long soupir et s'expliqua d'une voix tremblotante à cause des sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper et qu'il s'efforçait de retenir.

- Je ne…peux pas oublier… que vous m'avez fait souffrir… que tu…m'as fait souffrir. Je l'ai dit à Sakura… et je te le redis Sasuke…il me faut du temps.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Sasuke de répondre, il se releva et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il s'enferma. Une fois la porte refermée il se laissa glisse contre elle et laissa librement couler les larmes qu'il retenait. Il voudrait tellement pouvoir être heureux avec celui qu'il aime et il avait la chance d'y parvenir. Il aimait Sasuke et Sasuke l'aimait aussi. Seulement la tristesse, la haine et la rancœur qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha, refusaient de le quitter. Occupant pleinement son cœur, elles ne laissaient pas place à d'autres émotions telles que le bonheur ou l'amour. Et ça l'empêchait d'être heureux, ça le tuait, le consumait à petit feu.

Les sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, le blond ne pouvant les arrêtés. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il n'avait pas versé autant de larmes. Quant à Sasuke, il restait derrière la porte, de l'autre côté. Écoutant sans rien pouvoir faire les pleures de celui qu'il aimait, sans pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, sans pouvoir lui caresser les cheveux, lui embrasser le front ou lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreiller pour le calmer.

Il resta là, impuissant, à écouter pleurer celui qui lui avait ravi son cœur.

_ À Suivre…_

* * *

Me tuez pas ! Je sais ce chapitre est pas des plus joyeux mais vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'arranger ^^ Pas de dialogue cette fois-ci nos deux beau gosses favoris se repose pour la SasuNaru Day ^^

N'oubliez pas qu'une review est toujours la bienvenue et n'oubliez pas de votez sinon pas d'OS ^^

A plus !


	12. Ultimatum

Salut les gens, ça faisait un bail ! Je tiens à m'excuser du plus profond du coeur pour cette longue abscence, mais entre les vacances, l'enterrement de ma grand-mère, les recherches d'emploie et l'ordinateur qui crash, sans compter le manque d'inspiration ces derniers temps, on va dire que les conditions pour écrire n'était vraiment pas les meilleures. Je tiens aussi à m'excuse de n'avoir pas pu poster mon OS pour le SasuNaru Day, j'imagine que certain l'attendait avec impatience, ce qui ne fait qu'accoître ma culpabilité. Je tenais aussi à vous tenir informer de l'avancée de certaines fic, en effet, elles on tous leur scénario de base déjà écrit et certaines d'entre elles comme " Mensonges et Vérités " ainsi que "L'appeleur d'ange" sont en cours d'écriture, pour la deuxième le prologue sera posté à la fin de Reviens vers moi...

J'ai aussi l'immense joie de vous annoncer que étant en vacances, j'avancerais beaucoup cette fic donc ne vous étonnez pas d'une parution éclair.

Que dire d'autre à part qu'il est 2h du mat' et que donc j'imagine qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'espère que vous réuissirez à y fair abstraction comme jusqu'à maintenant ^^

Je vais donner tout mon possible pour vous poster la fin de l'histoire avant la fin des vacances, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile vu qu'il doit rester environ cinq chapitre ^^

Considerez ce chapitre comme mon retour après six bon mois de hyatus, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme tous les autres jusqu'à présent !

P.S: Merci énoooormément à ceux qui me laisse des reviews même quand je n'écris plus depuis un moment, je vous jure que sa me donne beaucoup de courage pour continuer à écrire. Un special merci à Asukafox dont sa review me permet d'atteindre le score de 150 !

Sur ce je vous laisse en vous souhaitant une agréable lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Ultimatum**

Cela faisait bientôt un mois et demi que Naruto séjournait à Konoha, les choses allaient à la fois mieux et pire. Mieux car il acceptait enfin de voir ses anciens amis et autres personnes de sa générations. Il ne leur avait toujours pas pardonné mais il parlait avec eux, les appelait par leurs prénom et souvent il allait boire et parfois manger avec eux. Ils étaient tous content de retrouver leur blond mais un peu triste de le voir aussi froid et peu souriant, cependant ils ne disaient rien à ce propos, sachant que ce changement était en grande partie de leur faute.

Et pire parce que sa relation avec Sasuke n'évoluait absolument pas. Cette situation commençait à lui peser. Il en avait marre. Il se souvint, un soir, alors qu'ils mangeaient, Sasuke lui dit une unique et simple phrase, mais elle le marqua: « _J'attendrais _». Ce fût à partir de ce moment-là qu'il parla plus avec ses « amis », mais sa relation avec le brun stagnait. Il avait l'impression que plus il essayait de pardonner moins il y arrivait. À la fin Naruto disjoncta.

Il était sur le terrain d'entraînement, il ne savait pas lequel et franchement il s'en moquait, et se battait avec Kyuubi. C'était durant ces moments qu'il évacuait toute la frustration qu'il avait. Le renard encaissait coup sur coup avec difficulté car l'énervement du blond rendait ses attaques plus fortes, plus lourdes et plus rapides. Il sentirent arriver les autres team de Konoha mais n'arrêtèrent pas le combat pour autant. Par contre les arrivants eux se figèrent devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Le terrain ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille; des arbres déracinés, des cratères un peu partout, des fissures sur les rochers et les créateurs de cette œuvre n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Naruto et Kyuubi avait les vêtements déchiré, des éraflures et des bleus, du sang qui coulait de quelques entailles. Les attaques étaient vives et précises.

Au bout d'un moment le renard leva la main, signe que l'entraînement était terminé. Le blond tomba à genoux, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Sakura se précipita vers lui, se mettant tout de suite à lui appliquer des soins médicaux.

- Naruto, je t'ai déjà dit d'y aller doucement. Je veux bien que tu t'entraînes mais à ce niveaux c'est plus de la torture qu'autre chose.

- Ne t'en fait pas Sakura, j'ai connu bien pire comme entraînement.

- Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison !

Naruto eut un petit sourire en coin. Décidément la kunoichi n'avait pas changé, toujours à s'en faire pour rien.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de…?

Le blond acquiesça. La jeune femme était au courant car elle s'était rendu compte que Naruto allait de plus en plus mal et avait demandé des explications. Après avoir hésité un moment, il lui raconta tout.

Elle soupira.

- Je sais que c'est un moyen pour toi de te défouler mais évite quand même d'en faire trop d'accord ?

- Ok.

Il se leva avec facilité lorsqu'elle eut fini d'appliquer ses soins et se tourna vers ceux qui venait d'arriver il y a quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- On va tous à Ichiraku boire un verre et on se demandais si tu voulais venir. En plus le patron a installé un karaoké, répondit Kiba.

- Je sais pas si j'ai envie de t'écouter chanter faux. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne tu chantes comme une casserole, se moqua le blond avec un rictus au coin des lèvres.

- Oh ça va hein !

- Allez Naruto viens ! Ça te feras du bien après un tel entraînement, dit Shikamaru.

- En plus il y a Sasuke qui y va aussi, murmura Sakura à l'oreille du blond, dont les joues se tintèrent d'un très jolie rouge.

- C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je viens.

C'est en riant qu'ils se dirigèrent tous vers le restaurant de ramen. Ils parlèrent avec le blond, lui racontant ce qui c'était passé depuis son départ qu'ils ne lui avaient pas encore récité durant leurs précédentes rencontre. Sasuke les rejoignit en chemin et alla directement se poser à côté de Naruto à qui il fît un sourire auquel le blond répondit timidement. En arrivant, l'Uzumaki pût voir que, en effet le patron avait fait installer une petite scène à karaoké avec un micro en son centre et il avait également agrandit le restaurant, permettant ainsi de recevoir plus de monde.

Ils s'installèrent à une grande table et commandèrent du saké. L'Uchiha alla de nouveaux s'asseoir à côté du blond, pas assez près pour le toucher mais suffisamment pour lui faire sentir sa chaleur. Ce fût après quelques verres de saké que Kiba monta sur scène pour chanter « I will survive » jusqu'à ce que Shino et Néji le bâillonnèrent. Il fût suivi de Ino, Chôji, Lee et maintenant c'était au tour de Sakura de monter sur scène.

Naruto porta le verre à ses lèvres, il pouvait boire autant qu'il le voulait, Kyuubi le rendait sobre, mais alors qu'il allait boire, la musique commença et les premières notes résonnèrent. Il connaissait chaque paroles de cette chanson pour l'avoir écouter un bon nombre de fois. Il se sentais visé par cette chanson. Alors que la douce voix de Sakura résonna dans le restaurant, il tourna la tête vers Sasuke et ses yeux plongèrent directement dans un océan d'encre.

_How can you see into my eyes _

_Like open dors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul _

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead _

_It back home _

_( Wake me up )_

_Wake me up inside _

_( I can't wake up )_

_Wake me up inside _

_( Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Wake me up )_

_Bid my blood to run _

_( I can't wake up )_

_Before I come undo ne _

_( Save me ) _

_Save me from the nothing I've become. _

Ils restèrent là à se regarder. Personne ne se rendait compte de leur situation. Ils étaient dans leur bulle intime, tandis que la chanson continuait.

_Now that I know what I'm without _

_You can't just have me _

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Bring me to life _

_( Wake me up )_

_Wake me up inside _

_( I can't wake up )_

_Wake me up inside _

_( Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Wake me up )_

_Bid my blood to run _

_( I can't wake up )_

_Before I come undo ne _

_( Save me ) _

_Save me from the nothing I've become. _

_( Bring me to life ) _

_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

_( Bring me to life ) _

Ce fût Naruto qui détourna les yeux en premier, les posa sur le verre de saké qu'il tenait dans ses mains et qu'il porta à ses lèvres, il but lentement, savourant la brûlure que laissa l'alcool dans sa gorge. C'est pendant que Sakura chantait le dernier couplet qu'il prit sa décision. C'était risqué mais c'était sa dernière chance…

_Frozen inside witloof youri touch_

_Witloof youri love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead _

_All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark but you where there in front of me _

_I've been sleeping a thousand wear it seems _

_Got to open my eyes to everything _

_Without a thought _

_Without a voice _

_Without a soul _

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more _

_Bring me to life _

_( Wake me up )_

_Wake me up inside _

_( I can't wake up )_

_Wake me up inside _

_( Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark _

_(Wake me up )_

_Bid my blood to run _

_( I can't wake up )_

_Before I come undo ne _

_( Save me ) _

_Save me from the nothing I've become. _

Alors que la chanson se terminait, Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers Kyuubi auquel il dit qu'il devait partir, qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Il s'excusa auprès des autres et partit, en passant vers le renard il lui prit son katana sans le fourreau, qu'il, part un justu, transforma en une bague à son annulaire droit. Et tout cela sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Sasuke qui le fixait puis sortit du restaurant.

Il se rendit au manoir en sautant de toit en toit. Il devait faire vite, il n'allait pas pouvoir empêcher bien longtemps Kyuubi de lire ses pensées et si il y arrivait, il découvrirait se que le blond s'apprêtait à faire. Il entra dans sa chambre, enleva son haut puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit où il défit le justu de métamorphose.

Il prit le katana dans ses mains, inspira profondément plusieurs fois en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il tenait la lame devant lui, reflétant ses pupilles azur glaciales. Il jura intérieurement que c'était la dernière fois que son regard serait vide. Il leva les mains, tenant le katana la lame pointée vers lui. Il inspira une dernière fois, ferma les yeux et força la lame à traverser sa poitrine de part en part. Il passa outre la douleur lancinante à son thorax, laissant le sang couleur de sa poitrine, tachant sa peau, ses vêtements et imbibant les draps. La perte importante d'hémoglobine lui donna le vertige, il s'écroula sur le lit. Sa vue se brouilla, les formes devinrent floues, les ténèbres commencèrent à l'entourer. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant enfoncer dans les noirceurs de son être.

Juste avant de sombrer, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il connaissait cette voix, il aurait put la reconnaître entre mille. Il aurait aimer lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Il aurait tant aimer lui répondre.

Répondre à Sasuke qui hurlait son nom.

_ À suivre…_

* * *

Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait ! Je sais c'est vraiment pas sympas ce que j'ai fais faire à Naruto mais tous est expliqué dans le prochain chapitre ! Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais le tuer alors qu'il y a même pas encore eu de lemon ?

Sur ce je vais me coucher !

Reviews svp !


	13. Un nouveau commencement

Salut à tous ! Pour commencer je vous souhaite une très très bonne année 2012, que tout vous réussise en amour, argent, travail et bien sûr que l'inspiration ne vous quitte jamais ! Ensuite je vous remercie d'avoir si bien accueilli mon retour, ça fait très plaisir de recevoir de reviews qui font plus de 3 mots ou bien de review tout court. Je sais que nombreuse d'entre vous veule me tuer pour avoir fait que Naruto tente de se suicider mais est-ce que vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais tuer un de mon personnage principale ? Avant même que Sasuke ne se fasse son postérieur ? Mais non voyons ! Justement en ce qui concerne le pourquoi Naruto a tenté d'en finir avec sa vie, **voyez la raison sous un angle plus symbolique et poétique que vraiment réaliste d'accord ?**

Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, qui mette cette histoire en Story alert et qui me mette en Auteur favoris, je peux vous assurer que ça me va droit au coeur et que ça m'encourage grandement à continuer d'écrire.

L'une d'entre vous m'avait demandé dans un review, je ne me souviens plus qui désolé, si je comptais écrire **Don't let it go**, la sequel de L'indomptable dompté, la réponse est oui. La plupart de mes fics annoncée sur mon profil, ont leur scénario de base et son déjà en cour d'écriture, ce qui est le cas de **Mensonges et Vérités** ainsi que **Mon mâitre bien-aimé**. Je vous demande donc de faire preuve à nouveaux d'un peu de patience, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elles vont arriver.

Je me suis lue et relue mais il est 00h30 et j'ai eu une dure journée alors pour les fautes d'orthographe j'espère que vous serez toujours aussi tolérant.

J'en ais fini avec mon bla bla habituel et laisse place à ce chapitre dont le titre correspond bien à ce début d'année.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Un nouveau commencement **

Dans une chambre, sur un lit, une personne se reposait, recouvert d'un drap qui réchauffait son corps. La fenêtre laissa passer les rayons de la lune, éclairant ainsi le corps allongé, dormant paisiblement. On aurait presque dit un ange avec ses cheveux blond s'éparpillant en étoile autour de sa tête, créant comme une sorte de halo doré sur l'oreiller. Une peau d'habitude bronzée, mais qui sous l'astre lunaire devenait plus pâle. Ses paupières étaient close mais cachaient cependant sous elles un océan.

Dans cette même pièce, une autre personne demeurait aux côtés de la première, assise sur un fauteuil, couvant de ses yeux noir l'être endormit.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Naruto dormait, selon Tsunade il ne devait plus tarder à se réveiller, Kyuubi ayant fait le plus gros du travail. Heureusement qu'ils étaient arrivés à temps. Ce fût Sakura qui remarqua l'absence du katana du renard. Kyuubi c'était alors levé dans un juron et était partit en criant : « _Ce con va se suicider _» alors bien évidemment tous le suivirent.

En arrivant au manoir Uchiha, plus précisément dans la chambre de Naruto, ils tombèrent sur une vision d'horreur. Le blond était écroulé sur son lit, baignant dans son sang, un katana transperçant sa poitrine. Sasuke avait alors perdu toute la retenue dont il était capable de faire preuve et hurla le prénom de l'Uzumaki.

Sakura, elle, se précipita directement vers Naruto lui prodiguant des soins intensifs. Kyuubi lui retourna dans le corps du blond expliquant qu'il le soignerait plus vite de l'intérieur. Une fois le sabre retiré et la plaie refermée, ils l'emmenèrent chez Tsunade. Ce fût d'ailleurs Sasuke qui le porta.

Ils arrivèrent chez la Godaime, qui ne cria même pas lorsqu'ils entrèrent en trombe car dès qu'elle avisa l'état du blond, elle les mena dans une salle de soins dont elle ne sortit que quelque heures plus tard, en fin d'après-midi. Elle leur dit qu'il allait bien mais avait perdu pas mal de sang et devait se reposer. Kyuubi s'occupait du reste.

Sasuke fût tiré de ses réflexions par un gémissement provenant du lit. Il regarda le corps se mouvoir et s'étirer. Le blond s'assit doucement sur le matelas et regarda autour de lui avant de plonger son regard azur dans ceux onyx qui lui faisait face.

« _Mon dieu que ses yeux m'ont manqué _», pensèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Un silence gênant s'installa, que Naruto fut le premier à briser.

- Yo.

La réponse de Sasuke ne fût pas celle qu'il attendait. Il se reçut un magistral coup de poing, qui le fit s'étaler à nouveau sur le lit et se retrouva avec un Sasuke plus que fâché à califourchon sur son ventre. Le brun le choppa par le col de son pyjama.

- Yo? Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu essaies de te suicider, tu es à deux doigts de crever, on te sauve de justesse, t'es dans le coma pendant trois jours et la seule chose que tu me dit en te réveillant C'EST YO ?

Naruto se massa légèrement la joue, là où le brun l'avait frappé.

- T'y vas fort là Sasuke, je me réveille et la première chose que tu fait c'est me frapper ! Tu pourrais être plus doux, je suis convalescent je te rappelle.

- Nan mais tu te fiches de moi ! T'as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Du calme Sasuke ! Kyuubi m'as tout raconté, dit le blond en posant ses mains sur les joues du brun pour l'empêcher de secouer la tête comme un demeuré.

Le brun prit soudain conscience qu'il se trouvait sur l'Uzumaki et que son visage se trouvait à quelque centimètres du sien. Il remarqua aussi que Naruto avait l'air plus souriant, plus joyeux, ses yeux pétillaient et il pouvait y lire de la douceur, une douceur dirigée vers lui. Il se calma et demanda:

- Pourquoi as-tu essayé de te tuer ?

Naruto soupira et déplaça ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'elles aille s'enrouler autour du cou du brun. Il changea de position jusqu'à ce que se soit lui qui se retrouve à califourchon sur Sasuke dont les mains se posèrent sur ses hanches.

- Parce que j'en avais marre de n'avoir pour sentiments dans mon cœur que la haine et la rancœur, et de ne pas pouvoir en accueillir d'autres tel que le bonheur ou l'amour, expliqua le blond.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments, ce qui est normal vu que j'étais et que je suis encore amoureux de toi. Seulement j'étais trop meurtris…et pour être honnête j'avais peur, la dernière fois, les gens que j'aimais m'ont abandonné et ont laissé une blessure qui est en bonne voie de guérison.

À la fin, le blond souriait, pas le sourire qu'il avait à ses treize ans mais plus grand que celui de ces derniers jours.

- Tu es différent…plus souriant, dit Sasuke.

- Oui mais pour arriver à ça, il fallait que j'ai comme une sorte de gros choc émotionnel ou physique pour chasser tous les ressentiments que j'avais envers toi et les autres.

- Tu aurais put choisir une autre solution que le suicide. Ça me paraît très drastique, le réprimanda le brun.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison mais question choc émotionnel, le suicide me paraissait approprié et j'avais raison, j'éprouve nettement moins de haine.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait si on étais pas arrivé à temps ? Tu serais mort !

- Calmes-toi.

Naruto lui caressait la nuque et les cheveux dans un geste rassurant.

- Je ne serais pas mort. J'avais tout planifié. En fait la solution m'est venue lorsque nous étions à Ichiraku. J'ai subtilisé le katana de Kyuubi sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et le métamorphosa en une bague. Je devais faire vite car je lui fermais mon esprit, chose que je ne fais quasiment jamais et ça lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille. Je suis rentré au manoir où j'ai fais ce que je devais faire et j'ai ouvert mon esprit à Kyuubi à nouveau. Vous êtes venu à temps et la suite tu la connais. Je suis dans un lit, sur tes genoux, dit le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors…tu nous…pardonnes ?

- Pas totalement mais la plus grande partie du chemin est faite.

L'Uchiha soupira de soulagement et eut lui aussi un sourire. Il était heureux, très heureux, Naruto n'étais plus meurtri, ni froid. Ces yeux pétillaient déjà plus, il souriait plus et il leur avait en grande partie pardonné.

Les mains du blond continuait de caresser ses cheveux et sa nuque voluptueusement. Il se laissa aller contre lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras, l'attira contre lui dans une douce étreinte et lui glissa à l'oreille dans un murmure:

- Je t'aime Naruto.

Il le sentit sourire encore plus face à cette déclaration tandis que ses bras passaient entièrement autour de ses épaules afin de l'attirer encore plus contre lui. Cette fois se fut le blond qui lui murmura à l'oreille:

- Je t'aime aussi.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, sa respiration se stoppa le temps d'un instant et son pouls se fit plus rapide. Il se recula et regarda le blond dans les yeux, celui-ci voyant la surprise dans les yeux de Sasuke lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Redis-le, demanda le brun.

- Quoi ?

- Redis ce que tu viens de dire.

Naruto comprit alors de quoi il parlait, ses yeux se firent plus doux, il prit entre ses main le visage du brun et rapprocha le sien, laissant leurs lèvres séparées de seulement quelques millimètres, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Sasuke sentait la chaleur du corps du blond le consumer et n'avait d'yeux que pour les perles azur qui l'hypnotisait.

Naruto refit donc sa déclaration plus lentement et plus clairement pour que le brun le comprenne bien.

- Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha.

Sur ce, il franchit l'espace qui les séparait et posa ses lèvres sur celles, si douce et tentatrice de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Le baiser était suave et délicat, il faisait passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait dedans afin que le brun ne doute plus. Leurs lèvres se pressaient juste, sans approfondir le baiser. Naruto plongea ses mains dans la masse noir qu'était les cheveux de Sasuke, tandis que celles du brun, caressaient son dos de haut en bas. Tout deux avaient les yeux fermé, savourant cet instant intime, ne voulant pas le gâcher en allant trop vite.

Après un moment, Sasuke avança la pointe de sa langue et la passa sur les lèvres rosées qui lui étaient offerte afin d'obtenir l'accès à l'intérieur. Accès qui fut d'ailleurs vite donné. Ils s'embrassaient pleinement à présent. Le brun explorait doucereusement la bouche du blond, passant sa langue sur ses dents et son palet avant d'aller rencontrer sa jumelle pour se lancer dans une danse langoureuse. Elles se caressaient s'entrelaçaient dans un ballet affectueux et érotique où aucun ne luttait pour dominer l'autre. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que pour mieux se retrouver.

Les mains de Naruto accentuèrent légèrement la pression sur la tête du brun afin de mieux sentir ces lèvres contre les siennes. Sasuke lui pencha son visage sur le côté afin d'approfondir le baiser et ses bras serrèrent encore plus le blond contre lui, comme si il voulait fusionner avec lui. Aucun des deux ne sut combien de temps était passé, peut-être était-ce dix minutes, vingt ou bien une heure…

Cependant, ils durent se séparer par manque d'air, front contre front, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, tandis que leur souffle et les battements de leur cœur reprenaient un rythme normal.

Naruto caressait langoureusement les joues légèrement rougies du brun, il ne doutait pas que les siennes devaient arborer une belle couleur pourpre. Se perdant dans les pupilles onyx, il sourit tendrement au brun.

- Tout va bien se passer maintenant, dit-il.

- Je te crois.

Il fît un clin d'œil à Sasuke et l'embrassa à nouveaux. Oui, tout irait mieux à présent…en tout cas il l'espérait…

_À Suivre…_

* * *

Oui je sais, je suis chiante et sadique avec toutes ces intrigues, mais que serait une fic sans un peu d'angoisse ?

Le prochain chapitre devrait paraître d'ici 2 à 3 jours. Et on se rapproche un peu plus de la fin de l'histoire, plus que 4 chapitre et elle est finie.

Pour m'encourager à écrire plus vite vous savez ce que vous devez faire, n'oublier pas que les reviews sont la nourriture des auteurs alors...

Reviews svp !


	14. Envie de plus

Hello tout le monde, me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Comme d'habitude, merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment très plaisir. On s'approche gentiment de la fin, maintenant quand j'écris mes chapitre je me dis "aller plus que trois chapitre ! Plus que trois chapitre ! " bref, tout comme vous j'ai hâte que la fin approche ^^ Ensuite une petite parenthèse, j'ai reçu une review me critiquant, si je puis dire ainsi, d'avoir choisi le suicide pour solution au problème de Naruto, estimant qu'il n'y avait rien de poétique là-dedans et je suis d'accord avec elle. J'ai déjà répondue à cette personne par MP, je ne vais donc pas m'attarder, juste présiser que le suicide n'est pas une chose que je prend à la légère, et quand bien même c'est un chose triste combien de fois dans des romans, ou bien de fics à t'on vu des personnages se suicider par amour ? Suis-je la seule à penser qu'il y a là une dose, quand bien même petite, de poésie. De plus j'avais avertit qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ça au premier degré, et puis non d'un chien c'est ma fic, je peux donc les tuers ou leur faire danser la samba en tutu rose avec des pailletes sur le corps en chatant " It's ok to be gay " ! Je ne critique pas la personne qui m'a envoyé cette review je voulais juste que les choses soit bien clair, je n'en courage pas le suicide, si je vous en ai donné l'air je suis vraiment désolé. Bref ceci étant dit, passons à la suite.

**Warning !:** Et oui mes cocos vous avez très bien lu, après 13 chapitre de combat, insultes et autres joyeusetés on arrive enfin à ce que vous attendiez sûrement avec impatience ( même moi j'attendais ce chapitre c'est pour dire ! ) J'annonce donc avec un plaisir non caché qu'**il y a un lemon dans ce chapitre**, et pas des moindres, je suis allée dans les détails. Donc âmes sensibles et autres prudes, la petite croix rouge à droite de votre écrant n'attends plus que vous !

J'ai plus besoin de vous dire de faire abstraction aux fautes, en tout cas d'essayer, je peux vous assurer que je fais de mon mieux, mais n'ayant pas de bêta c'est assez difficile.

Je vous dis donc à dans deux ou trois jours grand max pour le prochain chapitre ! Sur ce je laisse place à la lecture et attends avec impatience vos commentaires !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Envie de plus…**

À Konoha les choses allaient pour le mieux. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Naruto au village. Celui-ci avait en grande partie pardonné à ses amis pour leur comportement passé, il parlait, riait et s'entraînait avec eux et ceux-ci étaient ravi de revoir le blond gai et pétillant, pas autant qu'autrefois évidemment mais bien plus qu'à sa venue.

Kyuubi, depuis l'incident de Naruto, avait rejoint le corps de celui-ci, moyen comme un autre de prendre un peu de repos, ayant dépenser pas mal de chakra pour arrêter l'importante hémorragie du blond et lui prodiguer de l'énergie. Naruto en gardait d'ailleurs une cicatrice verticale, légèrement à droite du cœur.

Sa relation avec le brun allait en bon train, ils n'avaient échangé que des baisers ou des caresses jusqu'à maintenant, mais depuis un moment les baisers devenaient plus passionnés, plus langoureux et avides tandis que les caresses se tournaient plus charnels.

Tout deux n'osaient pas aller plus loin, ils étaient légèrement angoissés. En grande partie car ils n'avait jamais vécu rien de tel auparavant.

Ce fut un jour, alors que qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, qu'une conversation entre Naruto et Sakura déclancha tout…

- Alors dis-moi, comment ça se passe entre toi et Sasuke ?

- Euh…ça peut aller…

- Hmm…qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

- Mais rien pourquoi ?

- Naruto…dans une relation quand on dit « ça peut aller » c'est que obligatoirement il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Vas-y dis moi.

-C'est rien de grave, il faut pas t'en faire…

- Naruto…

- Bon d'accord…

Le blond était gêner de discuter de cela avec la jeune femme mais il fallait bien qu'il en parle à quelque un puisqu'il ignorait comment en parler avec Sasuke.

- Sasuke et moi n'avons jamais été au-delà que des baisers et autres caresses mais… depuis un moment j'ai envie de plus. Je le désire, j'ai envie de lui. Ces simples attouchements ne me suffisent plus.

Naruto avait dit ça alors que ses joues s'étaient tintées d'une très jolie couleur grenat.

- C'est tout à fait normal que toi et Sasuke vous vous désiriez.

- Moi je le désire, lui je n'en sais rien. C'est vrai que nos attouchements deviennent plus…physique…

- Et est-ce qu'il te repousse durant ces moments ?

- Non, jamais.

- Donc c'est qu'il en a envie lui aussi mais peut-être qu'il a tout simplement peur de te brusquer et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'ose pas pousser les choses plus loin.

- Tu crois ?

- Il y a de forte chance d'après moi que ce soit ça. Tu n'as qu'à lui faire comprendre que ça ne te pose aucun problème de passer au prochain niveau.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas… Et si c'était toi qui poussait les caresses un peu plus loin ? Prends le taureau par les cornes, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- C'est une idée. Tu as raison, je vais essayer. Merci Sakura.

- Heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider.

- Naruto ! Sakura !

C'était Hinata qui les appelait en agitant le bras. La jeune femme avait réuni ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui lui battait les reins et portait son habit de Junin légèrement égratigné. Avec elle se trouvait le maître chien, Kiba sur le dos de Akamaru ainsi que Shino, Néji, Shikamaru et Ino. Ils rejoignirent vite le blond et la kunoichi.

- Salut vous tous. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Sasuke n'était pas sensé s'entraîner avec vous ?, demanda Sakura.

- Si mais comme on peut si attendre, il nous a littéralement ratatiné, déclara la jeune Hyuuga.

- J'avais comme l'impression que l'entraînement était plus pour nous que pour lui, dit Ino.

- Ce mec est une vrai machine ! Comment peut-on supporter autant d'heure d'entraînement sans mourir de fatigue ? La vache, il doit être infatigable au pieux !, s'exclama Kiba.

Cette dernière remarque fît rougir Naruto.

- Où est-il maintenant ?, demanda le blond.

- Il est rentré chez vous. Il voulait prendre une douche, lui répondit Hinata.

- Ok, je vais aller le retrouver.

- À plus Naruto, lui dit Sakura, le regard lourd de sens.

Le blond acquiesça et se mit en route vers le manoir. Durant le chemin, il était nerveux et angoissé, sentiments qui se sont aggravés quand il s'approcha du manoir qui n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres. Il ne cessait de se demander comment faire comprendre à son brun qu'il le désirait. Plus il cherchait moins il trouvait et au bout d'un moment, il décida qu'il verrait bien le moment venu.

Il se trouvait maintenant sur le pas de la porte, sortit ses clés et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Tout était calme, pas de traces de Sasuke, pas de bruit de douche, rien. Le calme plat. Cela inquiéta le Naruto qui se mit à appeler son brun.

- Sasuke ? Sasuke !

- Je suis dans la chambre Naruto !

Il s'y dirigea, rassuré d'avoir entendu la voix de son compagnon. Cependant sa nervosité ne baissa pas. Le couloir lui semblait interminable, le temps extrêmement long alors que sa respiration au contraire était rapide et que son cœur battait des records de vitesse. Ses pas lui semblait lourd et ses mains devenaient moites.

Cependant lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, tout cela n'avait plus d'importance et ce fût sans hésitation qu'il entra.

La vision qu'il eut devant les yeux le figea. Sasuke ne portait rien d'autre que sa serviette autour des reins, de dos à lui, séchant ses cheveux encore humide, faisant rouler ses muscles dorsaux. De petites gouttelettes d'eau se trouvaient encore sur sa peau blanche, la faisant luire à la lumière du soleil couchant, la dotant de reflets orangés. Certaines d'entre elles roulaient sur son corps, suivant des chemins irréguliers fait par le mouvement des muscles, afin de finir leur course sous la serviette. Cette même serviette qu'il maudissait car elle cachait un fessier ferme et bien rond. Il laissa dériver son regard sur les longues jambes, fines et puissantes, et aussi pâle que le reste du corps.

Cette vison était une trop grande tentation pour lui. C'était comme mettre une part du plus délicieux gâteau aux chocolat du monde devant un grand gourmand. Alors il fît ce que tout être normalement constitué aurait fait…il céda à la tentation.

Il s'approcha subtilement de Sasuke, appuya son torse contre le dos humide et sa joue contre l'une des épaules tandis que ses mains partaient caresser les abdos du brun. Celui-ci sursauta sous l'attouchement.

- Naruto, je t'avais pas entendu entrer ! Me fait plus un coup pareil !

- Sasuke…

Le blond déposa des baisers papillons sur la nuque et le dos qui lui faisait face, goûtant partiellement à cette peau si appétissante, y trouvant un léger goût de framboise, sûrement dut au gel douche que Sasuke avait utiliser. Ses mains, elles, descendaient de plus en plus bas, frôlant le bord de la serviette.

Le brun ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Naruto mais ce qu'il lui faisait était sacrément bon. Il en frissonnait de plaisir et la chaleur commençait à se diffuser partout dans son corps et plus précisément vers son entrejambe. Cela faisait un moment qu'il désirait le blond à un stade supérieur mais il avait peur d'aller trop vite ou de bousculer l'Uzumaki. Après tout ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble. Alors le comportement de Naruto l'intrigua.

- Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Haaan…

Sa phrase se finit dans un gémissement car son oreille venait d'être mordillée puis léchée, envoyant des vagues de sensations au brun tandis que le blond lui glissait dans un murmure:

- J'ai envie de toi Sasuke.

Il frissonna face à cette déclaration faîte par une voix devenue rauque d'excitation. L'Uchiha pouvait sentir contre ses fesses le membre érigé du blond. Sasuke se retourna et fît face à sa moitié.

- Tu es sûr de toi Naruto ?

- Sasuke…est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr quelle question. Ne te l'ais-je pas assez souvent dit ?

- Alors oui j'en suis sûr Sasuke. Je veux être à toi corps et âme.

Le brun franchît les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et s'empara de ces lèvres pour un baiser sans pudeur, sans retenue juste fougueux et passionné. Leurs langues se caressaient, s'entrelaçaient et jouaient entre elles dans une danse sensuelle tandis que leurs lèvres bougeaient les unes contre les autres. Sasuke posa une main sur les reins du blond pour le plaquer contre son torse et ses hanches, lui faisant ainsi ressentir son désir contre son ventre. Son autre main se posa sur la nuque dorée, faisant pression pour ramener le visage de Naruto plus près encore de lui afin de rendre le baiser plus profond, il profita aussi de la position de sa main pour caresser cette peau si douce et ces cheveux soyeux.

L'Uzumaki avait les bras autour du cou albâtre et ses main fourragèrent dans les cheveux d'encre, l'attirant encore plus près vers lui. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'air. Le brun déplaça sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille du blond, il mordilla gentiment le lobe, le titilla du bout de la langue, le lécha et le suçota, faisant se tortiller et gémir sa moitié qui se pressa encore plus contre lui, faisant rencontrer leur virilité encore emprisonnée par leur barrière de tissu. La chaleur montait en eux, les brûlant, les consumant de l'intérieur.

Les lèvres douce du brun se trouvaient maintenant sur le cou doré et parsemaient des baiser de son oreille jusqu'à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule, ne pouvant aller plus loin car un pull l'en empêchait. Aussi tôt que cette information arriva jusqu'à son cerveau il entreprit de retirer le tissu aidé par Naruto qui leva ses bras au-dessus de sa tête afin de faciliter le retrait du vêtement. Cela fait Sasuke reprit l'exploration du cou doré, goûtant sa saveur et sa douceur sous ses lèvres, ses poumons se remplissant de son odeur légèrement florale.

Naruto balança sa tête en arrière, entrouvrant ses lèvres, laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir, tandis que sur son cou on pouvait apercevoir des marques du passage du brun. Celui-ci descendit ses mains jusqu'aux fesses du blond, l'incitant à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, accentuant le frottement de leurs virilités, les faisant geindre sous le sentiment de jouissance qui les assaillaient. Sasuke passa ses mains sous le fessier de sa moitié afin d'avoir un meilleur maintient mais en profita aussi pour les masser.

Alors qu'il mordillait une des clavicules de Naruto, l'Uchiha se dirigea vers le lit où il s'allongea avec le blond sous lui. Il descendit jusqu'au torse où il s'occupa d'un des bout de chair, le léchant, le mordillant avec les dents jusqu'à se qu'il devienne dur alors que sa main s'occupait de l'autre le pinçant avec les doigts et le tiraillant doucement.

Naruto ne voulant pas rester trop inactif, passa ses mains sur le dos musclés du brun, caressant sa peau, sentant les ligaments et autre nerfs se tendre, le griffant par moment lorsque les sensations devenaient trop forte, gémissant toujours plus fort, tandis qu'il cambrait les reins, recherchant inconsciemment le contact du brun, recherchant une quelconque délivrance à la douce torture que lui produisait ces lèvres.

Sasuke descendit encore, traçant de la langue les creux que formaient les muscles tendus du ventre bronzé, laissant derrière lui un sillage brûlant. Il arriva au nombril où il mordilla légèrement la peau avant d'y insérer sa langue, créant un mouvement de vas et viens, mimant l'acte qui se déroulerait plus tard. Le blond se sentait défaillir, son membre se tendait douloureusement dans son pantalon et demandait libération. Il était tellement dans son monde de sensation qu'il ne vit pas Sasuke lui enlever son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. Il se rendit compte de se détail que lorsqu'il sentit un souffle près d'une partie très sensible de son anatomie. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes afin de diriger son regard embué par le plaisir vers le brun qui effleurait de ses lèvres ses cuisses intérieur, frôlant sa virilité mais ne la touchant jamais entièrement.

- Sa…Sasuke…aaaah…

Le brun leva le visage et tomba sur une vision qui regonfla encore un peu plus son membre déjà douloureusement tendu. Naruto, les joues rougies, le regard embué, troublé par le désir, de petites larmes de plaisir aux coins des yeux, la respiration haletante et les lèvres entrouverte, semblant l'appeler. Il ne résista pas et remonta capturer ces lèvres pour un long et lascif baiser.

- Tu sais que tu es sexy comme ça Naru…

- La…la ferme…

Ce fût sur un sourire que Sasuke redescendit le long du corps basané, jusqu'à son entrecuisse qu'il effleura mais sans plus avant de multiplier les baisers tout autour, faisant trembler et gémir de frustration la personne sous lui, mais il voulait obtenir quelque chose du blond et n'abrègerait pas ses souffrances sans l'avoir obtenu. Ce qui ne tarda pas très longtemps.

- Sa…Sasuke…je..t'en prie…

Alors seulement il consentit à le prendre en bouche. Il prit entre ses lèvres le gland rougi et suintant, le suçotant, passant sa langue tout autour et suivi la petite fente du bout de celle-ci. Il descendit doucement, compressant sa bouche et sa langue sur la verge, suivant la veine palpitante. Il se recula lentement puis l'enveloppa en entier avant d'effectuer un mouvement de va et viens.

- Saaa…hnnn…Sasukeee….

Naruto porta ses mains à la chevelure d'ébène, non pas pour imposer son rythme mais pour mieux suivre le mouvement du brun, alors qu'il laissait échapper un cri de plaisir. Il fût sortit de ses songes de jouissance par trois doigts qui s'étaient portés à ses lèvres, comprenant ce que voulait le brun, il les prit en bouche, salivant abondamment, enroulant sa langue autour, les humidifiant autant que possible y apposant le même mouvement que celui effectué sur sa verge.

Les membres quittèrent leur prison de douceur, créant un sentiment de vide qui fût comblé par la langue du brun qui vint s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle, la poussant à sortir pour un combat en plein air , de la salive s'écoulant le long du menton du blond, vite lécher par le brun avant qu'il ne capture à nouveau ses lèvres.

Sa main continuait sur sa verge ce que sa langue ne pouvait plus faire, alors que son autre main descendait vers son intimité où il introduisit un doigts en douceur, le pénétrant petit à petit, le sortant et le rentrant gentiment, préparant cet entre à l'accueillir. Naruto gémit un peu de douleur, il approfondit le baiser tandis que le rythme sur son membre s'accélérait, essayant de lui faire oublier son inconfort. Le deuxième doigts passa un peu mieux, il effleura une tache qui le fit se cambrer alors que de sa bouche s'échappa un cri de plaisir.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du brun alors qu'il s'évertuait à poinçonner cette masse de nerf encore et encore tandis que le blond sous lui s'accrochait désespérément aux draps ainsi qu'au dos pâle qu'il griffait sous le flux de plaisir intense, secouant sa tête de droite à gauche alors qu'il hurlait de jouissance. Lorsque Sasuke allait mettre le troisième doigts, il entendit Naruto l'appeler.

- Saasuke…ah.j'en peux plus…nnnh… viens…

Le brun retira ses doigts ainsi que sa serviette, laissant le blond découvrir son corps, il se branla un instant, étalant un peu de pré sperme et de salive sur son membre tendu. Il écarta les jambes du blond et se plaça entre elles, frottant sa verge contre son intimité, la lubrifiant un instant avant d'appuyer son gland contre son entrée.

- Je vais y aller… doucement Naruto…

- Sasuke…nnhh…

- Si ça te fais trop mal…j'arrêterais…

- Hnnnn….

Il le pénétra lentement, effectuant de léger mouvements de bassin afin de s'enfoncer plus loin. Lorsqu'il fut totalement rentrer, il arrêta de bouger, laissant le temps à sa moitié de s'accoutumer à sa présence. Naruto souffla plusieurs fois afin de se détendre car bien qu'il fut préparé, son intimité n'était pas habituer à une telle grosseur. Pour l'aider à se décontracter, le brun le masturba alors qu'il lui mordillait la peau du cou avec tendresse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le blond bougea les reins, signal qu'il pouvait bouger, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il sortit doucement et se rengaina tout aussi lentement, battant des reins tendrement pour ne pas le blesser. Cependant, il accéléra un peu le rythme sans devenir brutal.

L'Uzumaki perdait totalement pied, il se cambrait quand sa prostate se faisait frôler mais pas frapper. Il gémissait, criait et tout ses sons parvenaient au oreilles de Sasuke qui avait bien du mal à se retenir de le pilonner tellement fort qu'il ne pourrait plus marcher pendant un bon moment.

- Sasukeeeee….nhh…aaah…

- Oui…dis-moi…

- Hnnn….plus…aaaah !

- Plus…quoi ?

- Plus…fort…nnh…plus…vite…aaahhhh

Sasuke ne put que lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait. Il défit les jambes autour de sa taille, plaça ses mains sous les genoux et les appuya contre le torse de Naruto, écartant ainsi largement ses jambes et accentua nettement la cadence de ses reins, le pilonnant avec passion, frappant sa prostate à chaque coup, ses hanches claquant violemment contre les fesses de sa moitié. La tête de lit frappait le mur au rythme du couple.

La sueur les recouvrait, rendant leurs corps luisant et leurs mouvements plus fluide tandis que l'être sous lui hurlait et se cambrait encore plus contre lui. Le blond serait tellement les draps que par endroits ils se déchiraient. Sasuke lâcha les genoux de son amour et tout en continuant ses mouvements le souleva du lit, le positionnant sur lui, la nouvelle position lui permettant de le pénétrer plus profondément. Naruto, n'ayant plus de draps à disposition, s'accrocha à son brun, le griffant. Tant de plaisir lui faisait perde tout sens de la réalité et Sasuke n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il lui serait tellement les hanches qu'il laisserait sûrement des bleus mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien n'importait quand il baignait dans une telle jouissance. Sentir cette masse aller et venir à l'intérieur de lui, le marteler de l'intérieur lui procurait un plaisir jamais ressentit jusqu'à maintenant. Ils sentaient la fin arrivé, une chaleur bien connue s'accumulait dans leur corps, se réunissant dans leur ventre en une boule qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Naruto resserra ses jambes à nouveau autour de la taille du brun, recherchant toujours plus de contact. Alors qu'un de ses mains partit pour aller prendre son membre en main, celle-ci fut rejetée par Sasuke.

- Non…tu jouiras uniquement…par le plaisir que je te fais sentir de l'intérieur….

- Sasukeeee….aaaah

- Tu me sens hein ?…profondément enfoncé en toi…

- Oh mon dieu….

La bouche du brun captura celle de son blond , étouffant ses gémissement tandis que son rythme s'accélérait encore plus. Sur un dernier coup de rein, le blond fut envoyé au septième ciel, jouissant entre leur torse, détournant sa bouche afin de libérer le cri qui montait dans sa gorge. Il retomba en arrière sur le lit, se resserrant autour de Sasuke qui continuait de le marteler recherchant sa jouissance et prolongeant la sienne par la même occasion. Le brun jouit enfin, éjaculant à l'intérieur de Naruto qui gémit de plaisir en sentant la semence de son homme le remplit, le marquant enfin comme sien.

Sasuke s'appuya sur ses mains afin de ne pas écraser son blond, se retira provocant un autre gémissement de sa moitié. Il pouvait déjà voir sa semence s'écouler sur les jambes doré et encore tremblante, parcourues par les derniers spasmes de plaisir. Il se recoucha à côté de lui l'attirant dans ses bras et embrassant son front humide tandis que tout deux tentaient de récupérer leur souffle. Naruto avait la tête posée sur l'épaule du brun, celui-ci traçait des arabesques compliquée du bout des doigts sur le torse basané. Sa main s'attarda sur la cicatrice que le blond avait près du cœur, vestige de son faux suicide, il retraça les reliefs qu'elle créait sur cette peau.

- C'est drôle…dit-il

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette cicatrice… on dirait que quelqu'un à essayer de voler ton cœur…

- Tu as raison, quelqu'un a effectivement voler mon cœur.

- Dis-moi qui que j'aille le lui reprendre.

- Pourquoi reprendre ce qui est déjà en ta possession ? Mon cœur est à toi Sasuke. À jamais, dit le blond en caressant les cheveux d'ébène.

Sasuke, ému par ces paroles se pencha et embrassa la cicatrice avant de remonter embrasser Naruto avec tendresse et douceur.

- Je t'aime tellement Naruto, murmura-t-il contre ces lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke.

Le brun lui sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il arrangea les draps sur eux, créant un cocon onctuosité, puis il laissa le blond s'incorporer à nouveau contre son corps. Il embrassa une dernière fois la cicatrice, entourant son amant de ses bras, le serrant avec possessivité, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée, suivit de peu par Naruto. Ils dormirent paisiblement, entourés de la chaleur de leur corps respectif, profitant du calme et de la douceur du moment.

Espérant que cette paix dure encore pour longtemps…

_ À suivre…_

* * *

Et oui il l'ont enfin fait XD Il était temps n'est-ce pas ? C'est moi ou Sasuke et Naruto deviennent très fleur bleu dans un état post-coïtal ? C'est fou ce que le sexe peu faire XD

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Reviews svp !


	15. Second Round

Hi everyone ! Je sais ça fait un bail et croyez moi j'aurais voulu publier plus tôt mais mon ordinateur m'a comme qui dirais légèrement abandonné, signifiant qu'il a totalement crashé, je l'ai récupéré que récemment et n'ai donc pas pu publier plus tôt. Avec le crash de mon ordi vient une autre mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que j'ai perdu la quasi totalité de mes fichiers, signifiant que n'importe quelle avancée j'avais faite sur une fic ou autre à été perdue, je vais donc devoir les réécrire et ça risque de me prendre un peu de temps, donc si vous attendiez une fic avec impatience, je pense notamment à la sequel de Voleur attrapé, je vous demanderais de vous armez de beaucoup de patience, elle va sortir, comme toute les autres, ça va prendre juste un peu plus longtemps.

Bonne nouvelle concernant cette fic ci, c'est qu'elle n'a plus que un chapitre et l'épilogue et elle sera fini. Avec un peu de chance, le chapitre 16 sortira demain et l'épilogue après-demain. Je vous ai fais tellement attendre que vous méritez bien une publication éclair.

Autre chose concernant ce chapitre, comme vous pouvez le lire, le titre de ce chapitre est assez explicite pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le chapitre précédent. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'avancée dans l'histoire, c'est plus une sorte de chapitre PWP qu'autre chose, une entracte si vous voulez. Donc vous pouvez choisir de ne pas le lire ça ne gênera pas la suite de votre lecture.

Bref je pense que c'est tout pour le moment, comme d'habitude je remercie chaleureusement tous ceux qui m'envoie des reviews, c'est basiquement la nourriture des écrivains, donc merci du fond du coeur de me garder en vie ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me mettent en Author Alert et Story Alert, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer d'écrire.

Bref comme d'habitude j'ai pas vraiment de bêtà, mais c'est sur le point de changer, mon amie Devil-Akina , qui est aussi sur s'est proposé pour relire mes chapitres, donc pour les fics à venir, il n'y aura plus de fautes d'ortho, en attendant je vous demande de passez outre comme d'habitude.

P.S: Sasuke et Naruto peuvent vous paraître assez OOC dans ce chapitre, c'est fait exprès vu la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent XD Donc ne soyez pas trop choquer.

P.S.S.: En parlant de Devil-Akina, pour ceux d'entre vous qui sont fans de Harry Potter, et en particulier du couple Draco/Harry, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa fic Jeu, set et match, c'est pour l'instant la seule qu'elle possède à son répertoire, mais elle vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil, j'en sais quelque chose j'en suis la relectrice. Je vous ici bas le résumé au cas où ça vous intéresserait.

**1.****Jeu,set et match:** Ayant disparu car contraint de se cacher, Harry est finalement repéré par les Mangemorts. Quelle aide peut-il espérer quand même le ministère le pense traître? Drarry Rated M car scène de yaoi à venir. Première fic!

Elle n'a que quatre chapitre pour l'instant mais l'auteur est tellement sadique que vous en redemandez, si ça ça vous donne pas envie d'aller lire XD

Bref après cette note d'auteur plus longue que le mois de Juillet, je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

A très bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Second Round **

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir passé cette merveilleuse nuit dans les bras de son amour, ce fut seul que Naruto se réveilla. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il tâtonna à la recherche du corps qui normalement devait se trouver à ses côtés. Ne trouvant personne, il se releva, gémissant à la sensation de lourdeur qui avait pris place au niveau de ses reins. Il regarda autour de lui et ne trouvant pas son brun, sortit du lit et se rhabilla, enfilant un boxer et son bas de pyjama et sortit de la chambre.

Il trouva Sasuke dans la cuisine, assit sur le bord de la fenêtre ouverte, le vent faisant voler ses cheveux qui sous la lumière du soleil levant avaient prix de beaux reflets orangé, se mélangeant parfaitement à sa teinte naturellement bleutée. Il était torse nu et sirotait un thé alors que son regard se perdait sur Konoha.

À cette vue le blond sentit son corps s'enflammer et son désir augmenter, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revenant en tête. Il resta un moment à le contempler et alors qu'il allait avancer la voix de son brun se fit entendre.

- La vue te plaît ?

- Il leva son regard pour tomber dans deux billes d'encre. Le brun avait tourné la tête vers lui et avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Alors ?

Naruto se rapprocha lentement, ce qui accentua le sourire du brun, et se blottit contre le torse albâtre.

- Comment ne pas apprécier un tel régal pour les yeux ?

- Eh bien, merci du compliment. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

- Pas mal ?

- Ouais… pas mal…

Le blond se recula un peu et prit un air boudeur. Sasuke rit, posa sa tasse dans l'évier puis prit Naruto par les hanches et l'attira contre lui. Il releva le menton de l'Uzumaki, laissant leur visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Tu sais que t'es mignon avec ton air boudeur ?

- Il assista au début de l'apparition de rougeurs sur les joues du blond.

- Et tu l'es encore plus quand tu rougis, ria-t-il.

- Arrête.

Les joues bronzées s'étaient maintenant teintées d'un très joli grenat qui pouvait rivaliser avec les plus belles tomates.

- Oh aller je plaisantais ! Tu es le plus beau mec que je connaisse, dit le brun.

- C'est vrai ?

- Je t'aime, alors à mes yeux tu es le plus beau. Et tu es aussi le seul qui arrive à me faire perdre pied.

Sa fierté ayant été remontée, Naruto franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et captura ces lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie. Le brun y répondit avec passion et désir. Tandis que leur langues jouaient et se redécouvraient, ses mains fourragèrent dans les cheveux de nuit, entourant sa nuque. Ils ne se séparèrent que par la nécessité de respirer.

- Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?, demanda le blond après avoir récupérer son souffle.

- Non, une demi-heure, grand maximum.

- Pourquoi t'es pas resté dans la chambre, la chaleur de ton corps me manquait.

- Je voulais me dégourdir les jambes, et puis c'est toi qui devrais rester au lit, tu dois avoir mal aux reins.

- Non pas vraiment, je ressens juste une sorte de lourdeur à ce niveau-là mais Kyuubi s'en occupe.

- Ok, tu veux petit-déjeuner quelque chose ?, demanda innocemment le brun.

- Oui…

Le blond lui mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille et lui susurra.

- Toi…

- Naruto, ait un peu de pitié pour tes reins…

- Mes reins vont très bien.

Pour prouver ses dires, il noua ses jambes à la taille de son amant, qui pour éviter tout déséquilibre passa ses mains sous les fesses du blond qui ondula son bassin contre le sien, lui faisant ressentir son désir. Le tout sans une grimace, ni gémissements de douleur.

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que Kyuubi s'en occupait.

- Oui, d'accord, tu n'as plus mal aux reins mais…la nuit dernière ne t'a pas suffi, il t'en faut plus ?

Tout en disant cela, il s'était rapproché de la table et avait posé Naruto dessus, lui glissé entre ses jambes, ses deux mains posé sur la table de part et d'autre du corps du blond, qui lui avait une de ses mains sur la nuque du brun tandis que l'autre caressait le torse et les abdos d'albâtre.

- Je sens qu'avec toi je ne serais jamais rassasié de nos corps à corps, dit le blond avec un sourire.

- J'espère bien, répondit le brun.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avides, passionnés, tandis que leur mains repartaient redécouvrir le corps de l'autre, savourant la douceur de leur peaux.

Sasuke avait plaqué ses hanches contre celles de son amant, les ondula, créant un mouvement de va et vient au rythme des gémissements de son blond à qui il dévorait le cou, le parsemant de baiser et suçons, laissant les marques de son passages, proclamant que la beauté blond se tortillant sensuellement contre lui, lui appartenait, à lui et à lui seul.

Naruto entreprit de défaire le pantalon du brun, ce qui ne fut pas une simple tâche car sa respiration haletante et ses mains tremblant sous le plaisir ressentit, ne rendait pas ses mouvements précis. Cependant, il réussit et le pantalon glissa sur les jambes blafardes, révélant aux yeux du blond un boxer déformé par une considérable bosse.

Le brun défit vite le bas de pyjama de son amant ainsi que son boxer, le laissant aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance et se dévêtit lui aussi du seul vêtement qui lui restait, dévoilant l'entièreté de son corps au blond qui n'en fut que plus excité.

Il repartit à l'attaque du corps basané tandis qu'il ondula à nouveaux des hanches dans un rythme plus accentué, laissant leurs érections se frotter l'une contre l'autre sans prison de tissu, ressentant plus de plaisir.

Le blond prit lui-même un des mains de Sasuke, la mena jusqu'à sa bouche et lécha trois de ces doigts, les humidifiant abondamment puis les mena jusqu'à son intimité où il laissa le brun y insérer le premier doigt.

La pénétration fut inconfortable mais moins que la nuit dernière. Le brun prépara soigneusement son amant, l'embrassant un peu partout, le décontractant.

Naruto lui, avait dépassé le stade de la douleur et ne faisait plus que gémir et hurler lorsqu'il sentait sa prostate se faire frôler et ou bien carrément frapper. Alors que Sasuke allait rentrer le dernier doigt, Naruto l'arrêta.

- Nnhhnn…c'est bon…viens…aaah…

- Tu es bien…impatient Naruto…

- Je te veux…aaahn…maintenant !

- Vos désir son des ordres Naruto-sama, dit le brun, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres.

L'Uzumaki rougit face à l'appellation que le brun lui avait donné mais ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée quand il sentit Sasuke retirer ses doigts et entrer en lui d'un puissant coup de rein, frappant sa prostate du premier coup, le faisant hurler de douleur mais surtout de plaisir.

Sasuke débuta ses va et viens avec une lenteur insupportable pour le blond qui sentait sa prostate être frôler mais jamais frapper.

Le brun s'amusait de la réaction de son amant qui se tortillait sous lui, bougeant son bassin, voulant le sentir plus profondément, l'incitant à aller plus vite, demandant désespérément plus.

- Sasukeeee…je t'en prie…nnhnmh…va plus vite…aahhh…

- En plus d'être…impatient…tu es exigeant…

- Hhmmm…je croyais…que…aahhn….mes désirs étaient…mmhm…des ordres…

- Ça c'était avant…que j'aye envie de te…torturer un peu…

- Je ne…mmm…te savais pas si…mmmh…pervers…

À cette phrase, le brun sourit moqueur, se pencha à l'oreille de Naruto et lui murmura d'un ton sensuel, chaud et sexy :

Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi…

- Arrête …de jouer…AAAaahh !

Sasuke redoubla de vitesse, ses hanches claquant violemment contre celles de son amant, frappant sa prostate de plein fouet à chaque coup de rein, faisant hurler de plaisir le blond. Il enchaînait les poussées, pilonnant son amour avec passion. Chaque coup les rapprochait de la jouissance. Il prit le membre du blond en mains, y imprimant le même rythme que celui de ses hanches.

- Aaaa…mmm…Sasukeeee….

- Hnnn…

- Sas…Sasu…Sasukeeee !

Naruto Jouit dans la main du brun ainsi que son torse en criant le nom de son amant tandis que celui-ci se rependait en son blond, laissant un râle de plaisir sortir de sa gorge. Il se retira doucement, puis porta son bien-aimé jusqu'à la salle de bain, où ils se lavèrent mutuellement, tout en s'embrassant, se prélassant dans cette douce ambiance qui suivait leur étreinte. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Naruto où ils se couchèrent, bien que ce fut le matin, il était encore tôt.

- Tu es rassasié maintenant ?, demanda le brun.

Comprenant qu'il ne parlait pas de nourriture, Naruto lui répondit :

- Oui…pour l'instant.

- Tu es incroyable…

- Oui je sais, répondit le blond avec autosuffisance.

- Ça va les oreilles ?

- Très bien merci.

Sasuke rit à cette dernière réplique et embrassa le sommet du crâne de son amour. Ils s'embrassèrent avec tout l'amour et la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient. Ils seraient incapable de se séparer car ce serait trop douloureux physiquement et mentalement oui mais surtout…sentimentalement.

_ À suivre…_

* * *

__Et voilà ! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ou pour ce soir, ça dépend à quelle heure vous êtes en train de lire ce chapitre.

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt avec la suite "normale" de la fic.

N'oubliez pas vos commentaires sont ma nourriture alors...**reviews svp !**

Kiss !


	16. Fin de la mission

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! Bon bah comme promis voici le chapitre 16. Par contre petite rectification sur deux choses: Dans le précédent chapitre j'avais dit qu'il ne restait plus que ce chapitre et l'épilogue, alors petite erreur de ma part, après ce chapitre il en reste encore un et après on a l'épilogue, je vous promet que là c'est bon je vais pas rajoutez des chapitres parce que cette histoire commence à...comment dire...à me faire légèrement chier, parce que c'est une fic que j'ai écrite il y a 4 ans, même si je l'ai publié il y a 2 ans. Quatre ans plus tôt, j'avais une autre forme d'écriture, nettement moins bonne, pleine de fautes d'orthographe, même pour moi XD et puis surtout j'avais d'autre gouts ( NaruSasu). Je dois donc réécrire la plupart du texte, dans les lemons je dois changer les noms et les descriptions physique pour pas qu'il y est de faut raccord etc. C'est donc devenu assez chiant et ça explique mon envie d'en finir le plus vite possible afin de pouvoir me concentrer mes autres fics.

Correction sur la deuxième erreur, pas de parution demain mais après-demain. Je vous explique, je suis devenue la répétitrice d'une jeune ado les mercredis et donc les mardis je les passe à préparé mon cour et à corrigé ses devoirs.

Certains se sont plains que Naruto ai pardonné trop facilement à ses amis, et sur un certain point vous avez raison, je suis peut être allé un peut vite, c'est jamais facile de gérer ce genre de facteur quand on écrit, et j'essaierais de faire mieux pour mes prochaines fics. Cependant j'allais pas faire 50 chapitres avec un Naruto qui dit "oui mais nan","je t'aime moi non plus" etc. J'ai lu ce genre de fic et je sais à quel point elles peuvent devenir chiante pour le lecteur, pour moi une fic quand elle dépasse les 20 chapitres elle doit vraiment être bien sinon c'est pas la peine de continuer à la lire. C'est pourquoi chez moi vous aller jamais voir des fics de plus de 15-20 chapitres.

Vous aurez surement envie de baffer Sasuke dans ce chapitre vu qu'il se comporte comme une pétasse capricieuse qui aurait ses règles mais n'oubliez pas, vous ne feriez que vous blesser vu que c'est l'ordinateur que vous aurez frapper.

Enfin bref, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, comme d'habitude essayez de passer outre les fautes d'orthographes etc. Je vous remercie d'avance.

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt^^

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Fin de la mission**

Cela allait faire presque trois mois que Naruto était à Konoha, dans une semaine le compte y était, signant la fin de sa mission. Cet évènement créait souvent des disputes dans leur couple car Sasuke voulait que Naruto reste, il avait trop peur de perdre à nouveaux le blond. Quant à ce dernier, il ne pouvait rien faire, lui non plus ne voulait pas quitter Sasuke mais il n'était à Konoha que pour une mission de trois moi, et surtout que maintenant il était un ninja de Suna, il ne pouvait se permettre de rester à Konoha alors que sa mission serait finie.

Les discussions à ce sujet se terminaient toujours en disputes et ces derniers elles devenaient de plus en plus violentes. Ce fut ce qui se passa un soir au manoir des Uchiha où le couple se disputait dans le salon.

- Sasuke ça suffit ! Nous avons parlé et reparlé et rereparlé de ça !

- Et pourtant le sujet n'est pas clos !

- Je ne peux pas rester à Konoha ! contra le blond !

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Sasuke avait hurlé cette question car il avait peur que sa relation avec son amour se termine du jour au lendemain.

- Sasuke, que je veuille ou non rester à Konoha n'a aucune importance. Je suis venu ici parce que j'y étais obligé, s'il y a trois mois, Gaara m'avait laissé le choix, je ne serais pas venu tu peux me croire. Mais maintenant ma mission se termine et je dois retourner à Suna. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis maintenant un ninja de ce village.

L'Uzumaki avait dit ça le plus calmement du monde.

- Et pourquoi tu ne quitterais pas Suna ?, demanda le brun.

- Sasuke tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? De quitter le village qui est maintenant le mien ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérangerait. Tu l'as bien fait il y a trois ans.

À cette phrase le visage du blond s'obscurcit dangereusement, reprenant l'expression qu'il avait quand il était revenu à Konoha il y a trois mois. Sasuke comprit qu'il avait fait une grande erreur en remontant se souvenir douloureux à la surface.

- C'est vraiment bas ce que tu viens de faire Sasuke. Toi plus que quiconque, tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ça, dit-il avec une voix menaçante.

- Je veux seulement que tu restes à Konoha avec moi.

- Tu n'es pas un peu grand pour faire des caprices ?

- …

L'Uzumaki soupira longuement et se massa les tempes alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur.

- Ces disputes commencent sérieusement à me fatiguer.

- Alors accepte de rester à Konoha.

- Mais quand comprendras- tu donc ? Écoute-moi et écoute-moi attentivement car je ne le répèterais pas et ça marque la fin de la discussion.

À ces mots, Sasuke sentit une sensation de peur étreindre son cœur, car le ton de la voix du blond était ferme et décidée.

- Je ne resterais pas à Konoha, même si je le voulais, car mon devoir de ninja-

- Ninja, ninja, ninja…tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche !

- PARCE QUE C'EST-CE QUE JE SUIS TEME !, hurla Naruto en frappant le mur.

Le brun se tut et écarquilla les yeux. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble Naruto ne lui avait presque jamais crié dessus. Quand il reprit la parole, le blond était plus calme, cependant on sentait la tension qui l'habitait.

- Ma mission passe avant tout, même, et je le regrette, avant toi. Et tu devrais me comprendre, je te rappelle que tu es toi aussi un ninja Sasuke !

- Je connaissais un blond à l'époque qui faisait passer ses amis avant tout.

Deuxième grande erreur. Le visage de Naruto devint glacial tandis que ses yeux devinrent bleu nuit. Sasuke avait réussi à mettre le blond vraiment en colère. Lorsqu'il s'exprima, son ton était sec et froid, tranchant.

- Et c'est toi qui parle d'amitié ? Haha laisse-moi rire !

- …

- Tu as commit une grosse erreur en me faisant la morale sur le fait d'avoir quitté le village alors que tu es plutôt mal placé pour me donner des leçons. Pareil pour la seconde erreur.

- …

- Il n'y aura pas de troisième.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il ne répondit pas à cette question mais dit autre chose à la place.

- Le blond que tu connaissais est mort il y a trois ans.

Sur ce il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers l'entrée, suivit par le brun. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, Sasuke, à quelques mètres de lui l'appela.

- Naruto où tu vas ?

- Je sors me calmer avant de dire ou de faire quelque chose de stupide que l'on regretterait amèrement.

Il sortit du manoir, laissant Sasuke, seul, planté au milieu du couloir, à ressentir la culpabilité lui empoigner le cœur. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là, à lui aussi ces disputes le fatiguait, mais il avait tellement peur de perdre son amour, il avait l'horrible sensation que Naruto allait partir une seconde fois et ne supportait pas l'idée de l'idée de devoir attendre d'avoir une mission à Suna pour revoir le blond. Bien sûr il pouvait toujours demander à Tsunade de l'y envoyer mais se serait comme demander la permission d'aller voir son petit copain. Il avait 22 ans, il pouvait voir qui il en avait envie quand il en avait envie. Et surtout, il voulait que Naruto vive encore longtemps avec lui, à Konoha. Oui il était capricieux, oui il était égoïste mais il s'en fichait, il aimait Naruto et en amour l'égoïsme faisait partie du pack.

Pendant ce temps, l'Uzumaki avait marché dans les rues de Konoha pendant environ une heure avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le mont des Hokages, juste au-dessus de la tête du quatrième, admirant le village au soir. Il resta là, à contempler l'étendue de maison devant lui. Il entendait les rires des gens festoyant, le bruit des machines à sous ou d'une télévision qu'on allume. Ça le détendait, lui faisait oublier ses problèmes rien qu'un instant.

Il sentit une présence près de lui mais ne s'affola pas, reconnaissant le chakra de la personne qui s'approchait.

- Bonsoir Naruto.

La personne en question s'assit juste à côté du blond.

- Bonsoir Gaara.

- C'est rare de te voir seul, tu n'es pas avec ton Sasuke ?

Le Kazekage était arrivé à Konoha au début de la dernière phase du tournoi, il y a une semaine. Il avait tout de suite remarqué le changement d'attitude chez le blond ainsi que son rapprochement envers Sasuke. Loin d'être choqué, il était content de voir son ami plus joyeux et souriant qu'il y a trois mois. Il était donc inquiet en voyant le blond avec un air si grave.

- Non. Lui et moi…on s'est un peu…disputé.

- À propos de quoi ?, demanda le roux.

- De ma fin de mission.

- Bien sûr. Le tournoi se termine vendredi et nous partons samedi matin.

- Il est sur les nerfs avec cette histoire. Il ne veut pas que je parte. Et c'est normal, je le comprends, je lui en veux pas pour ça.

- Et toi ? Tu veux partir ?

- Ce que je veux ne change rien. Ma mission passe avant tout.

Le Kazekage soupira, secouant la tête. Décidemment Naruto ne changerait jamais.

- Quoi ?, demanda le blond.

- Naruto, pourquoi diable crois-tu que je t'ais envoyé à Konoha ? L'examin Chunnin n'était qu'une excuse. Depuis que tu étais à Suna, tu ne parlais plus, te concentrais uniquement sur tes missions, tu t'étais forgé une carapace. En t'envoyant ici, j'espérais que tu t'ouvres un peu plus aux autres, que tu éprouves d'autres sentiments que la haine et la rancœur. Bien sûr pour ça, j'aurais préféré une autre solution que celle que tu as utilisée, mais ça a marché et c'est l'essentiel. Il faut que tu apprennes à laisser ta vie de ninja de côté et te concentrer plus sur ta vie privée. Surtout maintenant que tu en as une, Naruto. Alors je te repose la question : Veux-tu partir ou non ?

Naruto réfléchit un moment en silence, se repassant mentalement les trois derniers mois. Il reporta son regard devant lui, s'imprégnant du calme qui avait envahi le village. Il devait bien se l'avouer : Konoha lui avait manqué et il voyait mal le quitter alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur. Au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une réponse.

- Si tu m'avais posé la question il y a trois mois. Je t'aurais répondu oui.

- Mais maintenant ?

- …Non…Non je ne veux pas quitter Konoha.

- Alors je pense que j'ai la solution, dit le roux avec un petit sourie aux lèvres.

Naruto leva un sourcil septique. Quel plan foireux lui avait encore concocté Gaara ? Il écouta le Kage lui expliquer la chose en détail. Plusieurs fois il dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça mais à force d'argumentation Gaara réussit à le persuader.

Il remercia plusieurs chaleureusement le roux, puis partit en direction du manoir Uchiha avec une meilleure mine. Il avait une grande dette envers Gaara. Cependant sa bonne humeur, fut bientôt remplacer par de l'angoisse car il s'approchait de plus en plus du manoir. Il espérait que Sasuke se soit lui aussi calmé, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'engager dans une autre dispute.

Quand il arriva enfin, ce fut pour découvrir son amant assit sur le canapé, dans le noir, le visage entre les mains, l'air pitoyable et torturé. Naruto éprouva des regrets en voyant son amour dans un tel état.

Il s'avança doucement vers lui, il savait que Sasuke l'avait entendu rentrer. Il 's'agenouilla devant son amant, lui prit les mains et les lui retira du visage. Le brun se laissa faire, trop fatiguer pour résister. Il sentit une main lui relever le visage et plongea son regard dans celui dévoré de regret de son blond. Aucuns mots n'étaient besoin entre eux, leurs yeux reflétaient ce qu'ils ressentaient, une sorte d'accord passa entre eux. Sasuke s'avança petit à petit, comme si il avait peur que le blond le rejette, mais le blond se contenta de lui donner un sourire plein de douceur et de fermer ses yeux. Ces deux simples gestes permirent au brun d'avoir le courage de franchir l'espace qui les séparait.

Ce baiser n'était pas comme tant d'autres qu'ils avaient partagés, celui-ci avait une douceur que ne possédaient pas les précédents.

Après leur échange, Naruto se releva et entraîna Sasuke avec lui, ils se dirigèrent tranquillement dans leur chambre. Ils se dévêtirent chacun silencieusement, se caressant paisiblement, presque timidement. Ils n'allaient pas faire l'amour ce soir, ils voulaient juste se coucher, la journée avait été épuisante mentalement. Ils voulaient juste s'endormir en se prenant dans les bras, en sentant la chaleur et la respiration paisible de leur amour les bercer.

Ils se glissèrent dans les draps de leur lit, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, laissant peu à peu le sommeil les envahir. Naruto regarda son amour dormir silencieusement, s'imprégnant de la douceur qui imprégnait leur cocon. Il sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent peu à peu et ne fit rien pour les en empêcher. Il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée :

« Kami-sama faîtes que tout se passe bien samedi. »

_ À suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà! Alors quel est le plan de Gaara ? Naruto va-t-il vraiment quitté Konoha ? Les poules auront-elles un jour des dents ?

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver dans le prochain chapitre, je suis assez curieuse de savoir, je ferais peut-être même une sorte de résumé des réponse dans le prochain chapitre XD

En tout cas laissez vos impressions ! Reviews svp !

A très bientôt !


	17. Départ oui mais

Salut les gens ! Pas grand chose à dire cette fois, si ce n'est les habituels remerciement pour les reviews etc. Je vous poste donc ici le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue. Je posterais ce dernier la semaine prochaine, mardi avec un peu de chance, croisons le doigts. Dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez enfin comment ce fini un peu l'histoire, chacun y est allé de sa petite hypothèse, voyons voir si je suis arrivé à vous surprendre. Un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres malheureusement, mais l'épilogue sera un peu plus long.

Comme d'hab' essayez de pas trop faire attention aux fautes, je me relis mais y'en a toujours qui passe à travers.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Bref mon de blabla et plus de lecture !

A très bientôt j'espère pour le grand final !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Départ oui mais…**

La dernière semaine passa en un éclair. L'examen Chunnin s'était terminé hier et maintenant les ninjas de Suna devaient repartir dans leur village. Cela attristait beaucoup de personne car c'était leur ami qui partait, mais le pire était encore pour Sasuke qui lui voyait partir son amour. Lui et Naruto avaient parlé. Le blond lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé une solution mais il ne la lui révéla pas, la seule chose qu'il lui dit fut : « Fais-moi confiance. ». Alors, il allait lui faire confiance et c'est pourquoi il se trouvait en ce moment devant les portes de Konoha avec tous les autres : Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, Hinata ainsi que Tsunade.

Naruto se trouvait un peu en avant du groupe, de dos à eux, face à son Kazekage. Personne ne parlait et le silence était brisé uniquement par les sanglots de Sakura. Naruto regardait son Kazekage et celui-ci avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bon, nous allons devoir nous dire au revoir. Merci Lady Tsunade pour l'hospitalité dont vous avez fait preuve durant notre séjour.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous accueillir. Faîtes un bon voyage. Et surtout, revenez quand vous voulez.

- Merci. Et bien, il est temps d'y aller. Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère.

Le Kazekage ainsi que les quatre Anbu se dirigèrent vers la forêt, mais si tout le monde avait une tête d'ahuri ce n'était pas pour ça. C'était à cause de Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il ne suivait pas le roux, il le regardait partir avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Un des Anbu de Suna le remarqua et s'adressa à lui.

- Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu viens ?

À cette remarque Gaara se retourna.

- Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ?, dit-il en se tapant exagérément le front avec la paume de sa main.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vite vers le blond et tendit sa main ouverte vers lui comme si il attendait qu'il lui donne quelque chose.

- Naruto ?, demanda le roux en souriant.

Et là, l'Uzumaki fit quelque chose que personne n'attendait. C'était comme si la scène se déroulait au ralentit, il leva lentement sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et défit le nœud qui retenait son bandeau à l'effigie de Suna. Il tira dessus, défaisant le nœud et laissant tomber le bandeau qui par sa chute libéra ses mèches blondes.

Il le porta à la main ouverte du roux et le laissa choir dans celle-ci.

Les deux amis se sourirent avant que Gaara ne referme sa main sur le bandeau et reparte à nouveau vers la forêt. Cette fois-ci encore, un des Anbu parla.

- Kazekage-sama ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ne vient-il pas avec nous ?

- Naruto ne vient pas car…à partir de maintenant…il ne fait plus parti de Suna, répondit calmement le roux.

- QUOI ?

Les autres ninjas, ceux de Konoha, étaient bien trop choqué pour parler, ils regardaient tous un certain blond qui arborait un sourire joyeux. Sasuke laissa pur une fois transparaître sa surprise et ne lâchait pas du regard celui qui lui avait volé son cœur.

- Allons-y maintenant, dit Gaara sur un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion.

Puis ils partirent, s'élançant dans l'épaisse forêt. Naruto les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les suivre du regard. Ce fut à ce moment que les autres sortirent de leur état léthargique.

- Naruto…qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?, demanda Sakura.

L'Uzumaki prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna enfin vers eux, tête baissée. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris une autre inspiration qu'il se décida à parler.

- S'il reste une petite place pour m'accueillir à nouveau…je souhaiterai revenir à Konoha…définitivement.

Il s'arrêta et tout fut silencieux durant un instant ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'angoisse du blond avant qu'un cri ne retentisse et qu'il reçoive un corps sur lui de plein fouet, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et s'étaler au sol.

Il put alors voir le visage de la personne qui lui avait sauté dessus et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Sakura. La kunoichi, dans un excès de joie incontrôlée s'était jetée sur lui.

- Oh Naruto ! C'est super que tu veuilles rester ! dit-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto, qui se releva avec la kunoichi et l'étreignit fortement contre lui. Après Sakura ce fut au tour de tous ses autres compagnons de l'étreindre avec amitié. Au bout d'un moment ce fut Tsunade qui vint à lui, un sourire flottant sur son visage. Ce rictus lui rappela celui qu'elle avait lorsqu'il avait quitté son bureau après qu'il soit arrivé à Konoha.

- Tu savais que je ne repartirais pas, n'est-ce pas ?, lui demanda-t-il.

- Non, je n'en savais rien mais je comptais sur le mal du pays pour te donner l'envie de rester.

Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus alors qu'elle serrait le blond dans ses bras et lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

- Bienvenue à la maison.

Naruto eut un énorme sourire en entendant cette phrase. Tsunade lui faisait savoir qu'il était de nouveau le bienvenu parmi eux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait enfin chez lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Naruto remarqua que quelque chose avait été attaché autour de son cou et quand il regarda, il vit un collier avec pour pendentif une pierre allongée de couleur turquoise, rappelant ses yeux, entourée de deux autres pierre couleur argent. Il reconnut immédiatement ce collier et leva son regard vers la Godaime qui lui sourit.

- Il t'appartient. Tu l'as gagné tu te souviens ?

Oui il se souvenait de ce pari qui avait été le moteur pour lui permettre de maîtriser sa technique fétiche.

L'Hokage se tourna pour partir mais elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Naruto qui était à nouveau entouré de ses camarades. Elle l'appela.

- Hey Naruto !

L'intéressé tourna sa tête vers elle.

- Attrape !, cria-t-elle en lançant quelque chose. Ce ne fut que quand il l'attrapa qu'il identifia l'objet en question.

C'était son bandeau frontal, celui de Konoha, celui qu'il avait laissé sur la table à côté du collier avant de partir du village.

Il le regarda, émut.

- Merci…baa-chan, dit-il en souriant.

Elle lui retourna le sourire avant de repartir vers son bureau où une tonne de paperasse l'attendait.

- Bon, que dirais-tu qu'on aille tous à Ichiraku pour fêter cette grande retrouvaille ?, demanda Kiba.

Tous acquiescèrent et se mirent en marche, mais en voyant que Sasuke ne suivait pas, Naruto s'arrêta.

- Naruto ?, demanda Sakura.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoins là-bas.

Voyant que le blond regardait l'Uchiha elle comprit et le laissa rejoindre le brun après être partie rejoindre elle-même le reste du groupe et leur expliquer l'absence du blond.

Naruto se dirigea vers son brun qui lui faisait dos. Il posa une main doucement sur son épaule mais que le fit quand même sursauter.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement.

L'Uchiha se retourna lentement, tête baissée, détournant le regard, il répondit en murmurant mais assez fort pour que Naruto puisse l'entendre.

- Tu vas vraiment rester à Konoha ?

Sa voix était comme entrecoupée. Le blond lui releva gentiment le menton pour découvrir aux coins des yeux de sa moitié, les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir.

Un tendre sourire vint orner ses lèvres, il regarda le bandeau qu'il tenait fermement en main et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il le portait à son front auquel il le noua comme à ses 15 ans.

- Il semblerait bien. Tu vas devoir me supporter encore un long moment, ria-t-il.

Sasuke le prit alors dans ses bras, le serrant à l'en étouffer, se moquant des larmes qu'il sentait rouler sur ses joues. Il prit le visage du blond entre ses mains et l'embrassa de tout son cœur.

Le baiser se fit plus passionné, les mains fourrageaient dans les cheveux ou s'accrochaient aux habits. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

- Bienvenue à la maison, dit Sasuke avec un tendre sourire.

Sourire auquel Naruto répondit. Cette phrase avait plus de valeur pour lui lorsque c'était son amour qui la lui disait.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main vers Ichiraku. L'Uzumaki fut pris alors d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé depuis plus de trois ans : il se sentait enfin chez lui.

_À Suivre…_

* * *

__Oui oui, à suivre vous avez bien lu, mon histoire se termine avec l'épilogue XD

A très bientôt pour celui-ci d'ailleurs !

En attendant, reviews sîl vous plait !


	18. Epilogue: Vers lui

Hello tout le monde ! J'ai l'immense plaisir et regret de vous annoncez la fin de cette fic. Eh oui c'est fini, après quoi ? 2-3 ans ? J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir en l'écrivant, il y a eu des moments pénibles, des moments drôles mais j'aurai rien pu faire sans vos commentaires et vos encouragement, c'est ce qui m'a aidé à terminer cette histoire. Merci aussi d'avoir supporter mon planning totalement aléatoire, je peux imaginer la frustration que vous avez du avoir, je suis une lectrice aussi XD. Donc merci beaucoup ! C'est la première longue fic que je termine et ça fait quelque chose de se dire que c'est la fin, on est émue, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ma carrière d'auteur de fanfic ne s'arrête pas XD

Pour ceux qui s'intéressent à mes autres histoire, la prochaine risque sûrement d'être "Mensonges et Vérité" mais faudra un petit moment avant de pouvoir la lire.

Comme d'habitude merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic et qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je peux vous assurer que ça me faisait chaud au coeur, essayer de pas trop faire attention aux fautes, je me relis mais on ai jamais sûr.

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi à l'écrire.

Sur ce je laisse place à la lecture et vous dis à très bientôt pour une autre histoire !

Gros gros bisous à tous !

**P.S.: Petite surprise pour ce chapitre ! Eh oui vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allais terminer sans un dernier lemon ? On est perverse ou on ne l'est pas XD**

* * *

**Epilogue : Vers lui**

Dans un bureau de forme ovale, un jeune homme était assis dans le fauteuil qui était le sien depuis presque trois ans. Cette personne soupira en laissant reposer sa tête sur le haut de son fauteuil, ses paupières se fermèrent doucement voilant un regard azur qui rendrait honteux un ciel d'été, ses cheveux dorés comme les blés s'éparpillaient autour de sa tête et retombaient sur ses épaules alors qu'une fine tresse prenait place à la droite de son visage, tresse que son amant adorait caresser.

Son physique n'avait pas énormément changé si ce n'est que son entraînement assidu pour devenir Hokage le rendit plus fort et plus endurant. Il adorait son travail, quoique la paperasse il s'en passerait bien. Il avait les meilleurs conseillers qui soient. Sakura et Shikamaru l'appuyaient pour tout ce qu'il entreprenait et l'épaulaient dans les moments difficiles.

Son garde du corps le soutenait aussi énormément, supportant ses caprices et son sale caractère lors de ses moments de crise. Il y eu des hauts et des bas, ainsi que des disputes mais les réconciliations en valaient la peine.

Il ouvrit les yeux en sentant un souffle tout près de son oreille, des lèvres qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant, par cœur même, sur son cou et des mains caressant son ventre sous son T-shirt. Une voix grave retentit dans le silence de la pièce.

- Tu as fini ta journée ?

- Humm…

Il était incapable de répondre tant les sensations qui l'envahissaient étaient grande. Cela faisait trois ans que lui et Sasuke étaient en couple et pourtant jamais il ne se lassait de ses caresses, son corps réagissait au quart de tour, comme il le faisait en ce moment.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, quémandant un baiser qui lui fut bien vite accordé. Baiser qui tourna rapidement bien plus passionné. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent, dansant l'une contre l'autre. L'une des mains de Sasuke qui était sous son T-shirt titilla un de ses bouts de chair alors que l'autre défaisait le bouton de son pantalon déformé par son érection.

En sentant cette habile main cajoler son membre douloureusement dressé à travers son boxer, Naruto se décala.

- Hummm….Sasu..ke…. aaahn…pas…pas ici….hhnn….

- Oh oui. Ici et maintenant.

- Mais…

- J'ai envie de toi Naru…, susurra le brun à son oreille avant d'en grignoter le lobe.

Le blond était dans un autre univers depuis que Sasuke lui avait chuchoté cette phrase qui avait le don de déclencher chez lui une avalanche de sensations et le rendait totalement incapable de protester et ça le brun le savait et il en abusait dès qu'il le pouvait.

Naruto était devenu quasiment accro au sexe, depuis que lui et Sasuke avait commencé à coucher ensemble mais avec quelqu'un aussi habile que le brun au lit, devenir dépendant était presque une obligation. En trois ans Sasuke était devenu une sorte de machine sexuelle, un pervers et un dominant incontestable, lui sautant dessus à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Alors il se fichait bien d'être dépendant de Sasuke, le brun l'était tout autant de lui.

Il revint à la réalité lorsque l'Uchiha commença à le déshabiller, enlevant ses vêtements d'Hokage et le laissant aussi nu que le jour de naissance. Le brun se recula un peu afin de balancer par terre toute la paperasse qu'il y avait sur le bureau d'un mouvement de bras, pour après recoucher Naruto dessus.

Le blond se releva sur ses coudes afin de voir son amant se déshabiller, restant aussi nu que lui.

Il se recoucha sur l'Uzumaki, leurs virilités se rencontrant sans prison de tissus, leur arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Sasuke descendit le long du corps de son amant, marquant chaque morceau de peau qui était à sa portée. Il arriva face à la verge dressée de son amour, il donna un léger coup de langue sur toute la longueur avant de prendre le gland suintant entre ses lèvres, le suçant, le mordillant sous les cris de plaisirs du blond qui se tordait sous lui. Puis il prit le membre totalement en bouche, y imposant un rythme rapide, arrachant des hurlements à Naruto qui finit par se déverser dans la cavité accueillante du brun qui avala le tout et nettoya consciencieusement la verge.

Il se pencha sur le blond, lui murmurant à l'oreille tout en caressant sa virilité, qui ne tarda pas à se dresser à nouveau sous ses mains expertes.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi mon petit Naruto.

Le blond gémit d'anticipation. Sasuke ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau et en sortit un petit tube de lubrifiant. Si il y en avait là c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient fait très souvent dans ce bureau, lui ou le blond ne pouvant se retenir jusqu'au manoir. Il décapsula le tube, en versa dans sa main et l'étala sur son membre dur, avant de le présenté à l'entrée de l'intimité du blond mais ne le pénétra pas encore, se contenta de faire glisser son érection contre celle-ci, y appuyant le gland puis le glissant entre les jambes sans jamais aller plus profondément, faisant gémir de frustration Naruto.

- Sasukeee….

- Oui..dis-moi…

- Arrête de jouer…hummm

- Mais je ne joue pas…je ne suis pas devin…il faut que tu me dises ce que tu veux…

- Ça suffit…aaah..arrête de me torturer…mmmm…pénètres- moi… AAAAaah !

Le brun venait de le pénétré d'un seul coup de rein, mais il ne ressentit aucune douleur, juste du plaisir. Sasuke ressortit lentement, sentant l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de lui, puis se rengaina en lui d'un coup, frappant cette tâche en lui qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Le jeu continua ainsi, il sortait lentement, doucement, pour le percer à nouveau d'un puissant coup de rein, faisant perdre la tête au blond.

Cela continua jusqu'à ce que, las de ce jeu, Sasuke enchaîna les coups, le pilonnant, ses reins dansant violemment contre le bassin de Naruto qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal à aux épaules du brun, y enfonçant ses ongles alors qu'il se libérait dans un cri de plaisir sur son ventre, se contractant autour de Sasuke qui jouit en lui, lui arrachant un dernier soupir de bien être en sentant la semence de son amour le remplir.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le blond couché sur le bureau essayant de retrouver une respiration normale alors que Sasuke, les bras tendu au-dessus de sa tête pour se maintenir debout, essayait de faire de même. Passa un moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le blond se relève légèrement et regarda le désastre autour de lui, tous les dossiers par terre, éparpillés et mélangés.

- C'est pas vrai, je vais devoir tout reclasser, soupira le blond.

- Je t'aiderais.

- Maniaque du sexe !

- Seulement avec toi, dit le brun avant de l'embrasser tendrement, faisant passer tout son amour dans le baiser.

Après un moment, ils s'habillèrent et rangèrent le bureau, le blond créa des clones afin d'aller plus vite. Ils eurent finit assez tôt grâce à ça.

Sasuke attendait son amour à la porte pendant que ce dernier rangeait les dernières affaires. Naruto remit en place un cadre photo sur son bureau et s'arrêta un instant pour le contempler. Sur l'image on pouvait voir le brun l'enlaçant par derrière alors que lui avait ses mains sur ces bras, tous les deux souriaient paisiblement.

Naruto se souvenait de cette photo, elle fut prise quelque temps après sa réinsertion à Konoha, peu de temps après on le choisissait pour devenir le futur Rokudaime. Il ne retrouva jamais vraiment le sourire de ses quinze ans mais il apprit à refaire confiance aux autres et s'ouvrir un peu plus, à se laisser aller.

Deux bras autour de sa taille le sortirent de ses pensées.

- Tu viens ? On rentre à la maison.

- Oui, on y va.

Ils sortirent, mais dans la main, de la tour des Hokages. Les gens s'inclinaient devant le passage de leur Rokudaime. Le blond s'étonnait toujours de cette marque de respect mais il supposait qu'il s'y habituerait avec le temps.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux, dinèrent tranquillement en parlant de leur journée, de tout et de rien. C'était là leur vie et pour rien au monde ils ne la changeraient.

Ils vécurent beaucoup de hauts et de bas. Ils furent rivaux, puis amis, puis ennemis pour finir amants, mais sans les épreuves qu'ils durent surmonter, ils ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui. Ils savaient que d'autres épreuves les attendaient mais ils étaient prêts à les accueillir car ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur le soutient de l'autre. Ensemble ils avaient commencé et ensemble ils allaient finir.

Naruto était revenu, revenu pour lui, revenu vers lui.

**Fin**

* * *

Encore une fois merci à tous de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin ! Je vous adore ! Vous êtes les meilleures lecteurs que je puisse avoir !

N'oubliez pas de rewiver, avec un peu de chance j'atteindrai les 200 reviews et ça se serait vraiment génial !

Je vous dis à bientôt mes lapins !

Kisu !**  
**


End file.
